Es una Tentación Mi  Nuevo Jefe
by Tabita
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan era una eficiente  y luchadora secretaria que hace frente al mismo tiempo a sus responsabilidades diarias como ser madre soltera y a las exigencias de su nuevo jefe, Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaratoria: La historia que había publicado fue una adaptación de un libro que una vez leí, creo que la adaptación la hicieron antes, me disculpo si ofendí a alguien. Mil perdones no me gusta copia a otras personas por eso soy única al igual que todos …

Esta historia que voy a publicar si es mi espero que tenga un buen recibimiento ya que me sentí mal por las que me escribieron los Reviews de verdad….

Bueno aquí les dejo mi historia espero su opinión…

**Es una Tentación Mi Nuevo Jefe**

**Isabella Marie Swan era una eficiente y luchadora secretaria que hace frente al mismo tiempo a sus responsabilidades diarias como ser madre soltera y a las exigencias de su nuevo jefe, Edward Cullen.**

**Por eso la sorprendente oferta del importante Empresario parecía la solución perfecta a sus problemas... **

**Edward necesitaba alguien que cuidara de su hijo y eso significaba vivir en su casa. Isabella se sintió impulsada a aceptar...**

**La complicación era que su guapísimo jefe era demasiado difícil de satisfacer. Pero, una vez en casa de Edward, Isabella se dio cuenta de que él tenía en mente algo más que una relación profesional...**


	2. Chapter 2

nany87 : Gracias por tu comentario, y de verdad no sé cuando son los días que podre actualizar pero de verdad tratare que sea lo más breve posible.

yevi08: gracias por leerme un beso chica.

eccaza: de verdad a quien deben de agradecer es a mi musa y a mi esposito bello que me alentó para que la publicara a el le deberíamos de agradecer de verdad (jajajaja)

.Cullen: Caro, la adaptación la estaba haciendo de otra historia, pero al saber que ya la habían publicado me sentí mal , esta es mi historia , no es adaptación.

_Otra cosa no les coloco nombres a los capítulos porque a veces n se me ocurre que colocarles, porque a medida que voy escribiendo simplemente se me vienen otras ideas y al final no les pongo ningún nombre ni de que se trata, solo CAPITULO I O II o los que sea…._

**Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo historias con ellos, y aunque a veces los hago sufrir siempre terminan feliz, ya lo verán…. **

CAPITULO I

Isabella llamó a la puerta de la oficina de su nuevo jefe con su barbilla levantada en un gesto de decisión. Por los pasillos de la empresa habían corrido muchos rumores sobre el nuevo propietario, que era un hombre excesivamente enérgico y fuerte.

En el transcurso de algunas semanas ya habían declinado muchos empleados. Nadie quería trabajar para el Dictador, era un sobrenombre que se ganó a pulso apenas llegado. Y a ella para no completar la habían encaramado al cargo de secretaria personal. ¡La tercera en menos de tres semanas!, a parte el no se había tomado ni la menor molestia de preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con el nombramiento o no; pues claro que no lo estaba por favor. Había enviado al Jefe de recursos humanos de la empresa para informarle que, o aceptaba el puesto o tan sencillo y simple quedaba en la calle.

Que mas tuvo que hacer Isabella que de inmediato tuvo una gran antipatía hacia el dictador, pero claro estaba no se podía dar el lujo de marcharse de verdad necesitaba el dinero.

— ¡Pase! —ordenó una voz profunda y atronadora. Isabella había visto a Edward Cullen una que otra vez por los pasillos de la empresa Hale & Whitlock. Se lo había también encontrado una que otra en los despachos, examinando y valorando a cada empleado con esos ojos verdes que eran frio a los que no se les escapaba el menor detalle. Muchas de sus compañeras casi se habían desmayado al verlo.

Bella solo había visto a un hombre alto, elegante si puede ser, pero arrogante, con el ceño permanentemente arrugado, la cual para ella disminuía su evidente atractivo físico. Siempre proyectaba una imagen dura y poderosa. Sin embargo a ella le había impresionado por su aspecto. A ella le gustaban los hombres cálidos con sentimientos y humanos. Y este hombre no tenía ninguna de esas cualidades. Simplemente llego allí para convertir una empresa brillante en una máquina de hacer dinero.

Bella tuvo que respiró fondo, enderezo más su columna y entró en el despacho. Cruzó la alfombra color negra hacia la inmensa mesa que dominaba la estancia. Era la primera vez que entraba allí. Los paneles de madera de Líbano que cubrían las paredes, con cuadros originales, y los muebles antiguos eran extraordinarios, aunque percibió que no era un decorado que un hombre como él hubiese elegido por su propio gusto. Ya por orden del había instalado ordenadores y equipos de muy alta tecnología en la estancia que una vez había sido la oficina del señor Clearwater.

Edward Cullen se encontraba junto a la mesa, el pelo despeinado, ese de no me peino hoy mañana tampoco, las cejas fruncidas y los ojos verdes entornados mientras la examinaba a fondo. Era el retrato mismo de la intimidación. Bella tuvo que enderezarse nuevamente.

-Buenos días, señor Cullen — lo saludó en tono sereno.

-Señorita Swan — le dijo al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza y le indicaba una silla frente a él—. Siéntese... por favor.

Bella obedeció y después de haberse sentado deseó haberse quedado de pie. Este hombre era alto, con hombros amplios y tenia músculos bien definidos, y sus ojos verdes no dejaban de observar cada uno de sus movimientos, en este momento esta situación era incómoda que ella disimuló olímpicamente, con una pequeña sonrisa y el bolígrafo sobre el bloc de notas.

Durante el transcurso del día en un sin número de cartas dictadas por el, reuniones, ordenes que necesitaba que les informara al personal, las horas para un mundo de reuniones, y un sinfín de correos electrónicos por enviar. La opinión de Bella sobre el Dictador Edward Cullen no cambio en nada seguía siendo un excéntrico y dictador, aparte de arrogante y irónico, en conclusión era el peor hombre que había conocido y su opinión del dudaba que cambiara.

Cuando le faltaba poco para terminar sus horas de trabajo se puso a pensar que estaba más que satisfecha consigo misma por cómo había manejado a su jefe y la situación. En el momento que empezó a apagar todo y a colocarse el bléiser que utilizaba, se abrió la puerta que comunicaba su oficina con la de su jefe

No se apresure tanto, señorita Swan. Todavía nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer.

Bella observo su reloj para verificar la hora.

—Creí que mi horario Señor Cullen era de ocho a cuatro de la tarde — le dijo tratando de que sus ojos marrones no se desviaran de su objetico El

Además pasan dos minutos de las cuatro.

Como si fuera significativo, así pasen veinte, treinta lo que sean —le dijo él—. La necesito ahora.

Si ese era su modo de hablar a las otras secretarias no la sorprendía que se hubieran marchado, pensó Bella. Para su pesar, tendría que obedecer si quería mantener el su empleo.

—Muy bien —contestó con calma, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla—. He terminado todo el trabajo de hoy me ha puesto, por lo tanto dígame qué debo hacer.

El arrojó una cinta en la mesa de Bella.

—Quiero este informe para las seis. Asegúrese de transcribir las cifras correctamente; es muy importante —«seguro Don todo lo quiero ahora; para ti todo es importante», pensó Bella mientras se recogía su cabello castaño y aproximaba una mano al teléfono.

Hola Emily, tengo que quedarme en la oficina un rato más. ¿Podrías cuidar a Benjamín un rato más?

Odiaba tener que dejar solo a su hijo un minuto más de lo necesario. Incluso muchas veces se sentía culpable; pero no quedaba más remedio. Benjamín era un ser muy especial para ella. Quería que tuviera lo mejores para toda madre es lo primordial en la vida y si quería eso significaba tener que salir a trabajar, entonces tenía que hacerlo.

—Desde luego que sí. No te preocupes. Le daré de cenar.

Angela, era su vecina, y le encantaba quedarse con Benjamín. Sus hermanos ya eran chicos grandes y echaba de menos a un pequeño por la casa. Angela era un tesoro. Bella no habría sabido qué hacer sin ella.

Cuando eran casi las siete finalmente pudo marcharse de la oficina. Edward Cullen en definitiva era un adicto al trabajo y esperaba que todo el mundo lo fuese. Bella había escuchado que muchas veces llegaba a las seis de la mañana a su despacho.

Bella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de si estaba casado o no. Aunque no llevaba ninguna alianza ¿o sí? No que ella supiera no. Pero eso si protegía su intimidad como un león a sus cachorros. Y aunque corrían chismes por los pasillos de que tenia "amiguitas" muy atractivas, que tenía una esposa en Londres, una amante en Canadá, propiedades en Nueva York, en las Islas Griegas, en Australia y también en Inglaterra, su tierra natal. Bella no sabía si eso era verdad, y si lo era de dónde sacaba tiempo para todo eso.

Al día siguiente Bella llego a las ocho y veinte, su jefe la estaba esperando en su oficina cuando ella llego...

—Me preguntaba a qué hora iba a aparecer por aquí —murmuró, con un destello de irritación en sus ojos verdes.

A ella le daba la impresión que él había pasado la noche allí ya que la corbata le colgaba en un nudo flojo, llevaba el cuello de la camisa abierto y el pelo mas desordenado que de costumbre.

—Necesito un café fuerte, sin leche, y media docena de pastelillos. ¿Quiere encargarse de eso? Y hágalo lo más rápido que le den sus pies a y cuando venga traiga su bloc de notas. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Bella no dijo nada simplemente asintió.

Luego de su encargo fue a su oficina donde paso unas cuantas horas .Todo el día de trabajo estuvo de mal humor; pero Bella, tercamente, rehusó darse por vencida. Trato de mantenerse tranquila, amable y colaboró activamente con él, a pesar de los pensamientos de querer matarlo, que cada vez se alborotaban bajo su serena superficie.

Cuando por fin finalizo la semana comenzó a sentirse más orgullosa de sí misma Creo que estaba hasta comprendiendo a su jefe y, afortunadamente, él estaba satisfecho con ella. Sus estados de ánimos eran ya normales, pero Bella simplemente o los ignoraba o simplemente hacia como si nada hubiera pasado, y al parecer, la maniobra funcionaba bien. Pero como todo no siempre las cosas son color rosa, y en un momento empeoraron cuando volvió a pedirle que se quedara hasta más tarde.

-Lo siento, señor, no puedo —respondió Bella con seguridad.

-¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó, malhumorado.

—Hoy no puedo quedarme.- le volvió a repetir

—Presumo que tendrá una buena razón. – le respondió este con ironía

-Sí, la tengo —declaró ella alzando su barbilla de forma obstinada—. Es el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

El pareció conmocionado, como no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-¿Tiene un hijo? ¿Por qué demonios no me lo han dicho? Usted no me conviene como ayudante personal si necesita ausentarse constantemente.

Los ojos chocolates de Bella resplandecieron de irritación.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de «constantemente»? Esta es una ocasión especial, señor Cullen. Benjamín cumple ocho años y va a celebrarlo en un Mc Donald's con sus amiguitos. Me niego a dejarlo solo, porque usted quiera que me quede a trabajar es mi hijo no un amigo.

Bella percibió una leve duda en su mirada. Luego asintió.

—Muy bien —dijo con severidad—. ¿Puede venir unas cuantas horas mañana sábado?, simplemente le pregunto

¡Era una petición, no una orden! ¡Pequeña victoria la mía!

Los sábados por la mañana Benjamín jugaba al fútbol. Pero, dado a los sucesos, no era conveniente volver a negarse. A Ángela le encantaría acompañarlo.

—Sí, vendré mañana.- le dijo ella

-Muy bien —Edward la despidió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Bella no terminaba de sorprenderse de lo bien educado que era Edward Cullen aunque con toda y su ironía, arrogancia y demás cualidades. El pudiera ser un gran hombre pero esa fachada que daba a conocer no lo ayudaba en nada.

No cavia duda era un hombre muy atractivo, había veces que se le daba un aire de Dios Griego. Muchas veces ella había sentido en su cuerpo su presencia física, su magnetismo. Sin embargo, todo lo que veía era el rostro de un dictador. Y le disgustaba tanto como al principio.

Luego de llegar a su casa, se fue con Benjamín al Mc Donald's donde esperaban los amiguitos de el….

-Mami, esta es mi mejor fiesta de cumpleaños —anunció Benjamín, al tiempo que la besaba y la llenaba un poco con la salsa de su segunda hamburguesa.

Bella sonrió limpiándose la mejilla. El ruido era estridente; cada uno de los ocho amigos de Benjamín hablaba a la vez, felices y entusiasmados.

— ¿Cuál de todos ustedes es Benjamín? —preguntó una voz profunda y aterciopelada muy bien conocida por Bella

Bella miro atrás y ahogó una maldición al ver a Edward Cullen con un inmenso paquete bajo el brazo y aquel verde de sus ojos brillantes. Definitivo ese hombre que estaba allí parado era muy diferente al que había dejado en la oficina unas horas antes.

—Señor Cullen —dijo con la voz ahogada y su mirada confusa—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—He traído un regalo para el niño que está de cumpleaños. ¿Cuál es?

Pero para entonces, todos los ojos estaban puestos en Benjamín, sonrojado de vergüenza, claro su hijo no había podido sacar otras cosas de ella.

-¿Quién es usted? —preguntó, alzando la barbilla igual que su madre.

No se podía negar el parentesco. Aunque el cabello del niño era más oscuro, tenía los mismos ojos chocolates e idéntica mandíbula, igual que la madre.

—Soy el jefe de tu madre. Ella me dijo que era tu cumpleaños y pensé que esto podría gustarte —dijo, entregándole el paquete.

**Bella estaba preocupada. El Edward Cullen para el que ella trabajaba nunca habría pensado comprarle un regalo al hijo de una empleada, y mucho menos entregarlo personalmente. **

—**Usted es... muy amable, pero no tenía que haberse molestado —murmuró ya que no sabía que decirle estaba en shock. **

**Pero claro su mente trabajaba antes que ella y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez había ido allí para comprobar que no le había mentido en cuanto a la fiesta, pero de inmediato descartó ese pensamiento infame. La verdad era que no sabía nada de ese hombre, salvo que en las horas de trabajo era el mismísimo demonio. **

—**Tengo que marcharme. Que disfrute de la fiesta. La espero mañana a las nueve, señorita Swan. Por supuesto no podía faltar su recordatorio… **

—**Sí, y gracias nuevamente —respondió ella, con un hilo de voz. **

**Nadie notó su partida porque todos observaban a Benjamín mientras abría el paquete. Cuando hubo retirado el papel de regalo, se produjo una exclamación de asombro colectivo. ¡Era un magnífico Scalextric y un Xbox 360 slim! El sueño de cualquier niño. **

**Su primer impulso fue decirle que no podía aceptar un presente tan caro y que debía devolverlo, pero al ver la expresión de alegría en el rostro de su hijo, se abstuvo de hacerlo. Edward Cullen bien podía permitirse un regalo como ese. **

**Tal vez era una forma de agradecerle su dedicación al trabajo. O tal vez, pensó con una mueca irónica, una forma suave de comprometerla para futuras horas extras de trabajo. Pero como fuera, lo más importante era que su hijo estaba contento, nada más le importaba en ese momento. **

**El sábado cuando llego por la mañana, intentó volver a agradecerle el regalo, pero el hombre que había aparecido en el cumpleaños de su hijo había desaparecido. El señor Dictador Cullen había vuelto a asumir su acostumbrada expresión de jefe absoluto y cualquier con-versación personal estaba cercada para ella. **

**Sin embargo cuando en un momento dado tuvo el que observar en la pantalla del ordenador donde Bella trabajaba, esta fue consciente de que tras esa hosca fachada se ocultaba un cálido ser humano. Y por esa razón, comenzó a sentir la atracción sensual que se desprendía de aquel hombre inclinado sobre ella. **

Bella inquieta por la cercanía física, se puso nerviosa y cometió unos cuantos errores mientras escribía la carta que él esperaba impaciente.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Muy cansada por la fiesta de anoche?- le dijo de forma irónica.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que su presencia la ponía nerviosa? ¿Es de verdad no se da cuenta de que cada vez que se le acerca su corazón se aceleraba? No creo que no, no se daba cuenta de eso.

—Me encuentro bien. Y a propósito, gracias por el regalo de Benjamín. Un regalo demasiado caro, pero el niño está encantado.

—Me alegro que le guste. Lléveme la carta cuando la haya imprimido. Y luego me gustaría ver el informe de Volturi —ordenó secamente.

Y sin decir más, se alejó hacia su despacho. No, definitivamente ese hombre no tenía corazón.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Bella había pensado que tendría que trabajar hasta la una.

—Señorita Swan, pídame algo para comer —pidió cuando ella entró en su oficina—. Después puede marcharse a pasar el resto del día con su hijo.

-Gracias —respondió, aliviada—. Y si me permite decirle, usted trabaja demasiado. El señor Clearwater no hacía las mismas horas que usted.

-Por eso la empresa se estaba hundiendo.

Bella no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado — ¿Qué quiere decir? Esta empresa tenía mucho éxito.

Siempre lo había pensado que era muy afortunada por trabajar en una compañía tan próspera como esa.

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—Esa es la impresión que él quería dar. No deseaba ver al personal preocupado; pero unos cuantos meses más, y usted tendría que haberse buscado otro empleo.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

—Desde luego que sí. Compré una empresa que se hundía, señorita Swan. Pero le aseguro que no va a hundirse.

Luego de eso ella tomo sus cosas y se fue pensando en lo que le había dicho el Señor Cullen sobre la empresa…

En los días que siguieron, solo una vez le pidió que se quedara hasta más tarde.

—Comprendo perfectamente que quiera estar con su hijo, pero esto es realmente importante, ¿Cómo podría negarse a una petición formulada de ese modo?

Pero cuando el viernes por la tarde le dijo que necesitaba que lo acompañara a una conferencia que se iba a celebrar el lunes siguiente, y que acabaría bastante tarde, ella lo miró con severidad.

—Me temo que no será posible, señor.

-Vaya. Fue lo único que dijo

Nunca en la corta vida de su hijo había dejado de bañarlo y llevarlo a la cama. Era un momento especial para ambos y aminoraba su culpa de tener que dejarlo tanto tiempo solo. Bella sabía que Ángela podría hacerse cargo de él porque ambos se adoraban, pero se iba a sentir muy mal consigo misma.

Por otra parte, ¿qué conferencia se prolongaba hasta altas horas de la noche?

-No puedo prometerle nada. Le dijo Bella

— ¿No quiere o no puede? Sabe que puedo encontrar fácilmente otra secretaria, señorita Swan.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no mostraba su mal carácter, pero ella tendría que haber sabido que su conducta humana no podría durar demasiado.

-Lo dudo —contestó con decisión—. Nadie ha sido capaz de satisfacer sus excesivas demandas y su mal carácter.

Las cejas del jefe se convirtieron en una dura línea.

— ¿Cree que mis otras secretarias se marcharon por esa razón?

A no y porque otra razón pensó ella pero no dijo nada simplemente asintió.

—Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo.

Él se inclinó al borde de la mesa de Bella, demasiado cerca de ella, lo que le provocó una alarmante agitación interior. Para su preocupación, esa proximidad se estaba produciendo con demasiada frecuencia. Bella empezaba a percibirlo más como un hombre excitante que como un jefe arrogante.

-Es hora de aclarar las cosas. No se marcharon porque no pudieran trabajar conmigo. Las despedí por incompetentes.

Los ojos chocolates de Bella le lanzaron una viva mirada.

—Tal vez habría que diferenciar entre lo que usted llama incompetencia y lo que las chicas consideran peticiones injustas.

Los ojos verdes de su jefe se entornaron.

—Creo haber sido más que razonable; pero si usted piensa que es injusto que ocasionalmente le pida que trabaje unas horas extra muy bien remuneradas, entonces le sugiero que se marche también.

Bella no podía explicarse cómo había llegado a esa situación. Realmente no debió haberle hablado de esa manera. Después de todo él era su jefe. ¿No?

-De acuerdo, lo haré —dijo rápidamente. Cuando se marchaba de su despacho, la voz de Edward Cullen la detuvo.

—La conferencia es el lunes, a las dos. Póngase su traje más elegante. Y le sugiero un vestido de cóctel para la tarde.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida. ¿Un traje de cóctel? Se pregunto así misma pero que podía hacer…

-De acuerdo... tomo sus cosas y se dirijio a la salida

Bella se fue a su coche con la sospecha de que algo no funcionaba ahí. Parecía que más que una secretaria, el jefe necesitaba una acompañante. Y no estaba segura de querer serlo. El problema es que ya se lo había prometido.

OMG que piensa sobre lo que Edward quiere de Bella… ¿mmmm? No se… díganme opiniones un beso a todas las que me dejaron reviews y espero saber que piensan de este capítulo.

Nos leemos besos


	3. Chapter 3

_.Cullen: OMG…. Feliz Cumple Caro… y bueno me alegro que te haya gustado de verdad, espero que este te guste este capítulo y bueno respecto a la pregunta él 32 años y ella 27. Y para mí no es ninguna molestia responder los Reviews ya que son ellos lo que me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo un besote y tarde la felicitaciones pero seguras… Besos_

_Luz Cullen Chiba: Bueno con referencia a lo que piensa Ed lo va diciendo en medida de que pasan las cosas ya lo veras tenme un poquito de paciencia xD por fis si. Además gracias por opinar ya que veo que te gusta la historia. Besos_

_Nany87: Hola chica me alegra mucho que te guste el capi espero que los que vengan también… Besos _

_Bueno chicas gracias a todas las que lo han leído y de verdad me alegro que les este gustando esta historia y bueno les prometo que tratare de subir uno o dos capítulos antes del martes, ojo no les aseguro nada ok pero tratare…_

_Ahora si a leer…._

Capítulo 2

El domingo en la tarde, Bella fue con Benjamín al parque. Cuando regresaron a casa se ella se sentía relajada y feliz junto a su hijo hasta que vio el Volvo de Edward Cullen estacionado en frente a la casa donde ella vive.

-¡Vaya que auto mami! ¿De quién es eso? —preguntó Benjamín.

A Bella no le dio ni tiempo de responder porque en ese momento su jefe salía del coche y luego se apoyaba en la puerta con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, con una sonrisa que suavizaba sus facciones arrogantes. Bella sintió qué todo su cuerpo se tensaba y que cada músculos lo sentía más que el otro y su sonrisa fue algo más que una mueca.

Era la primera vez que lo veía vestido informalmente, solo cargaba una franela y un pantalón jeans. Su aspecto era menos formal al que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero endemoniadamente más peligroso.

Cuando llegaron a su altura había un silencio tal que era incomodo para ambos, fue Benjamín rompió.

-Tú eres el jefe de mami, ¿verdad? Gracias por el Xbox y Scalextric. Me encantan. Los hemos armado con mamá. ¿Te gustaría jugar con él?

Edward le dedicó una breve sonrisa al niño.

—Otro día será, ahora debo hablar con tu madre, Benjamín.

Hijo el señor Cullen ha venido por asuntos de trabajo. Ahora no puede jugar contigo discúlpalo.

Ok mami otro día será – dijo el niño, en ese momento abrió la puerta para que Benjamín entrara, tras hacerlo corrió a su habitación, escaleras arriba.

Como Edward estaba detrás de ella, no tuvo más remedio que invitarlo a entrar. La vivienda era pequeña, una típica casa de pueblo en las afueras de Phoenix. A ella le habría gustado algo mejor pero, era su hogar y no se avergonzaba de ello. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado, y los muebles que había adquirido armonizaban con el estilo de la casa, su casa.

—Esta visita es toda una sorpresa, señor Cullen ¿Es que la conferencia se ha retrasado? Le pregunto Bella al enfrentarse a él en la sala de estar.

-No, de ninguna manera —respondió, con suficiencia—. Usted ha parecido algo sorprendida cuando mencioné lo del vestido de cóctel y quería asegurarme de que iría preparada.

—Sí, me sorprendió señor, eso me da a entender que íbamos a una fiesta o algo así. Y yo... no la dejo acabar Edward…

—No es una fiesta, se lo puedo asegurar —se apresuró a responder el —. Tras la conferencia habrá una cena de negocios en el mismo hotel, pero hay que vestirse con formalidad.

Bella ladeó la cabeza, con los ojos entornados y una mirada especulativa, no sabía a qué atenerse con este hombre y era preferible desconfiar.

-¿Y en calidad de qué iría yo?- le pregunto era respuesta que quería tener de el mas nada...

Edward enarcó una ceja, sin saber porque tanta la preocupación de ella.

—Como mi secretaria personal, naturalmente. Tendrá que tomar notas y no perderse detalle de la reunión. Mañana podrá obtener más información en la oficina. Como le dije, empieza a las dos, así que tomaremos un sándwich a la hora del almuerzo—Edward hizo una pausa y estudió su rostro con atención—. No la veo muy convencida.

Y de verdad no lo estaba, este hombre era un enigma para ella, y su auto control estaba en la deriva cada vez que se fijaba más de la cuenta en sus orbes verdes...

-No, pero creo que no tengo otra alternativa o sí?

—Correcto. Este ignoro lo último. – Además es parte del trabajo. ¿Está preocupada por su hijo? ¿No tiene con quién dejarlo?

-Sí, tengo una persona; pero él es mi vida y odio dejarlo solo porque siento que lo defraudo como madre.

Desde que nació Benjamín tuvo que trabajar para poder mantenerlo y era difícil como madre dejar a su hijo al cuidado de otra persona, pero que más podía hacer tenía que mantenerse tanto como ella como su hijo que era su principal prioridad.

Él asintió con un gesto comprensivo. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces hasta mañana a las nueve. Despídame de su hijo. Le dijo este…

-¿Por qué no lo hace usted mismo? Se muere de ganas de que lo vea jugando —sugirió Bella, y al instante se preguntó por qué lo hacía. Si segundos antes lo único que deseaba era que se marchara.

—Bueno, solo un par de minutos —dijo él, tras consultar el reloj.

Mientras subían la escalera, Bella sintió la mirada de Edward en su cuerpo ya que ella estaba enfundada en un ceñido pantalón vaquero.

—Hola, ¿viene a jugar conmigo? —preguntó Benjamín encantado de que subiera.

Claro en el cuarto estaba instalado el Xbox y el Scalextric a Edward le gustaba ambos pero se fijo en el Scalextric un poco más que el Xbox…

-Subió solo a despedirme y a mirar. Pero si lo has desplegado muy bien; pero, ¿no te parece...?—en un segundo se puso de rodillas y empezó a hacer unos cuantos ajustes al Scalextric.

Media hora después, Edward se despedía de ellos.

—¿Mami, va a volver? Mira lo que hizo, ha quedado mucho mejor. Ven a jugar conmigo, le dijo el niño. Pero la mente de Bella estaba ocupada en otras cosas más urgentes como en ese hombre que había estado segundo antes allí en su casa y en lo del vestido.

—Ahora no, cariño, tenemos que ir a ver a la tía Alice.

Realmente Alice no era tía del niño, sino su mejor amiga se habían conocido en el colegio y estuvieron en la universidad juntas así que ella conocía bastante de la historia de el padre de su hijo; esta estaba felizmente casada y con una vida social muy activa, así que sabía que debía recurrir a ella para que la ayudara con el vestido que debía llevar.

-Bella amiga, me alegra verte por aquí. Hola, Benjamín. ¿Cómo estás, enano? Pero pasen. Bella por dios, pareces sumamente preocupada. ¿Todo va bien?

- Si tranquila Alie, todo va bien , pero he venido a pedirte un favor. Necesito un vestido de cóctel para mañana por la noche.

Alice la miro sospechosamente , para luego abrir los ojos y luego sonrió pícaramente..

-Mmmm creo que tienes algo que contarme …¿ tienes novio? ¡Maravilloso! Háblame de él. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste...?

— Por dios Alie , cállate —rio Bella—. No es nada de eso por dios te creas una película en la cabeza, además no se trata de eso. Es un asunto de negocios. Voy a acompañar a mi jefe a una reunión y luego hay una recepción.

O por dios ¿Es el Dictador del que me hablaste? Vaya, me imagino que no te hace mucha gracia acompañarlo no es verdad?.

Tu sabes cómo soy, y porque actuó así sabes que no me gusta dejar a Benjamín con otra persona pero o voy o pierdo mi trabajo.

—Ese hombre es despreciable como se le ocurre hacerte eso. Pero ven, vamos a echar una mirada a mi armario. Mañana no podrá dejar de notar que eres una mujer irresistible.

Por favor Alice no quiero ser irresistible —le dijo Bella pero Alice no le hizo el menor caso.

—Imprescindible, entonces. Le dijo para que no discutiera ms…- ¿Qué clase de reunión es? Le pregunto viendo su infinito guardarropa

—No lo sé bien —dijo Bella mientras seguía a su amiga dentro de lo que ella llamaba armario eso era una boutique completa—. Primero habrá una conferencia y luego una cena de etiqueta, como una prolongación de la reunión de negocios según dijo el.

-Mmmm amiga eso me parece sospechoso ¿Estás segura de que no te ha echado el ojo? Le dijo Alice alzando las cejas subjetivamente

Bella se echó a reír, su amiga sí que tenía imaginación. Con toda seguridad la mirada de su jefe no estaba puesta en ella….

A la mañana siguiente, él no le dio tiempo para pensar en la reunión. Estuvieron sumidos en el trabajo y apenas tuvieron tiempo de comer un sándwich a la hora del almuerzo.

-Puede utilizar mi cuarto de baño para arreglarse si lo desea —dijo Edward cuando se aproximaba la hora de la reunión—. ¿Ha traído algo para la noche?¿no?

Bella asintió mientras pensaba con preocupación en el vestido que colgaba detrás de la puerta de su oficina. No le debió haber hecho caso al consejo de Alice; el vestido negro que ella había elegido era más apropiado, pero que le iba a hacer cuando a Alie se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie la hacía cambiar de parecer y de verdad esa enana daba algo de miedo cuando le llevabas la contraria.

Cuando estaba ya en el coche, Bella percibió su presencia como nunca antes; sentía los nervios a flor de piel y un desagradable calor en el cuerpo, que nunca había sentido.

Edward percibió el cambio de ella y no dudo en preguntarle. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está tan tensa?

Que podía decirle que su corazón le latía desaforadamente, que su olor la hacía perder la noción del espacio, Bella alzó la barbilla y se atrevió a mirarlo, no quería sucumbir a él. Su perfil era la esencia misma de la arrogancia: pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados y largas pestañas.

—No sé si podré estar a la altura de sus expectativas, señor Cullen.

¡Maldición! Eso no era lo que quería decir. Para él, Bella tenía que ser la señorita Eficacia, nada mas donde carajos tenía el cerebro en ese momento, ¡ah claro en sus rasgos de adonis y en esos ojos verdes , si claro Isabella tú y tu sarcasmos eres genial.

-Todo lo que tiene que hacer es tomar notas. Hasta el momento no me ha fallado, tengo fe en usted —declaró—. Y preferiría que me llamara Edward cuando estemos a solas —añadió, tras un breve silencio.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba segura de que casi nadie en la empresa lo llamaba por su nombre ya que su actitud no invitaba a la familiaridad.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré —dijo con inseguridad y con nervios.

—Eso está bien, Bella. Así que se acabaron los nervios, ¿eh? —dijo sonriente cuando llegaban al hotel.

De verdad este hombre la quería volver loca o tenía problemas de bipolaridad , ese no era el Edward Cullen que ella conocía y hubiera preferido que se mantuviera igual que siempre. Se había acostumbrado a su aspereza, podía manejarla. Pero esa increíble suavidad terminaría por dejarla hecha un lío, ok más que un lio porque no sabía ni como estaba.

Ya en la conferencia cuando Edward dio comienzo, la preocupación de Bella se disipó. Volvía a asumir su papel de jefe en toda su eficacia. Presidía la reunión y de vez en cuando, en algún punto relevante, miraba en su dirección como para asegurarse de que había tomado apuntes. Pero no hacía falta porque Bella tomaba notas de todo lo que se decía.

Cada delegado llevaba una tarjeta propia, y eso le permitía saber quién era el que hablaba. Pronto se encontró valorando las respectivas proposiciones. En un momento su mirada se detuvo en Edward. De verdad era fascinante. Vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca con rayas y una discreta corbata negra, era la esencia de un ejecutivo de éxito . Los delegados se dirigían a él con respeto, escuchaban con atención sus puntos de vista y casi todos concordaban con él.

También contempló al hombre, increíblemente sensual, un hombre hecho para el pecado. Al mirar esos líquidos ojos verdes y los labios llenos, se permitió imaginar que él la besaba, que la acariciaba, que…..

De pronto descubrió con horror que había dejado de tomar notas y que los ojos de Edward lanzaban dagas sobre ella. Afortunadamente, como si no hubiera oído bien, su jefe hizo que el delegado Garrett Denali repitiera lo dicho para que ella pudiera tomar apuntes. Tras el incidente, Bella no volvió a permitirse dar rienda suelta a sus locas fantasías.

En la reunión se habló y discutió tanto que finalmente Bella se dio cuenta de que le llevaría horas transcribir toda la reunión. Horas que no tenía, a menos que él le prestara un ordenador portátil para llevarlo a casa. Así podría trabajar sin dejar solo a su hijo.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y llegó la hora de prepararse para la cena, dios la dichosa cena. Edward había reservado una habitación para ella. Así que pudo ducharse y descansar antes de empezar a arreglarse.

Bella no solía maquillarse demasiado, pero en ese momento necesitaba una especie de armadura, algo que le permitiera sentirse bien con el vestido verde esmeralda. Así que utilizó a fondo los cosméticos: sombra para los ojos, delineador, rímel y se pintó los labios en un tono más profundo del que solía llevar. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, oyó que Edward llamaba a la puerta.

Bella no se sorprendió cuando su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, lenta y cuidadosamente. Aunque experimentó una serie de emociones mientras sufría la evaluación, sin dejar de observar el aspecto devastador de su jefe en traje de etiqueta.

La mirada de Edward no perdió ningún detalle. Ni el modo en que la tela definía la curva de las caderas, ni el estómago plano, ni la suave redondez de los pechos de ella. El vestido la hacía parecer más alta y extremadamente elegante. Alice había dicho que le había costado una fortuna. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el profundo escote y en los ojos de Edward Cullen que no se apartaban de allí.

Incluso percibió un brillo de deseo, que desapareció en el acto, o quizá lo imaginó, porque él se limitó a dar su aprobación con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Vamos a reunirnos con los demás —dijo secamente.

Bella no dejó de pensar que realmente se había equivocado con el vestido porque ni siquiera le hizo un cumplido, a pesar de su esfuerzo por estar presentable, que punto negativo para su autoestima. Sin embargo, no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de admiración de los otros delegados. Y aunque la conversación durante la cena recayó exclusivamente en los negocios, fue bastante menos formal y no hubo necesidad de tomar notas.

Bella era extremadamente consciente de estar sentada junto a Edward. Era la única mujer, y solo gracias a su fuerza de voluntad logró pasar la velada sin sentirse incómoda. Su único problema era la proximidad con Edward. El poseía un don indefinible que hasta los hombres podían percibir, claro que no de la misma manera que ella. Era capaz de dominar una habitación llena de gente solo con una palabra y una mirada. Y ella no podía controlar sus sensaciones físicas, cada vez más intensas, que el despertaba en ella.

Era estúpido sentir esa respuesta, tan inesperada como indeseable para ella, porque el sexo nunca había ocupado una parte importante en su vida después de Jacob, y no podía comprender por qué ese hombre despertaba sus instintos más básicos de ese modo.

Al final de la velada, Bella deseaba no haber asistido. Cuando él ofreció llevarla a su casa, ella negó con la cabeza no quería seguir experimentando las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo por este hombre.

—No se moleste me iré en taxi. Le dijo para salvarse.

—Si rechazas mi ofrecimiento porque he bebido unas copas, no te preocupes. Mi chófer nos espera afuera. Le dijo como que no quiere la cosa.

Bella quien no tenía más excusas, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Sin apresurarse, recogió su chaqueta y el bolso con la esperanza de que sus hormonas se tranquilizaran y hacer caso omiso del magnífico ejemplar masculino que tenía por jefe. ¡Santo cielo, si él supiera lo que le sucedía! La despediría de inmediato o, peor aún, intentaría sacar partido de la situación.

Cuando finalmente se reunieron en el vestíbulo del hotel, la expresión de Bella era muy seria. Se había dado cuenta de su estupidez y su último pensamiento la había atemorizado además que sabía que un hombre como el no podría los ojos en ella, ya que no eran de la misma condición social y ella no era una modelo.

—Estoy lista —dijo con brusquedad, dando se cuenta que era con ella misma que estaba molesta.

Edward la miró extrañado, pero guardó silencio. Luego entró en el vehículo detrás de ella y dio instrucciones al conductor. Entonces se hundió en el suave asiento de piel y cerró los ojos. Bella, al otro extremo del asiento, hizo lo mismo con la esperanza de borrarlo de su pensamiento. ¡Imposible! Podía sentir claramente el poderoso cuerpo junto al suyo, incluso la suave fragancia de su colonia. Había bastante espacio entre ellos, pero todavía lo sentía demasiado cerca.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Bella —comentó Edward para borrar ese silencio incomodo que se había instalado desde el momento que se subieron al auto ,ella abrió los ojos. Cuando se volvió, él la miraba con los ojos entornados, con una mirada sensual que atentaba contra sus nervios, por dios no era posible que este hombre no se diera cuenta lo que su persona le causaba a sus hormonas —. Y creo que un buen trabajo merece una recompensa. Tu nómina se verá incrementada generosamente a fin de mes.

Bella respiró aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo es que de verdad esperaba su cumplido por el vestido no, ni en sus locos sueños.

-Todavía no he pasado a limpio las notas, tal vez te desilusiones.

-No lo creo. Eres la mejor secretaria que he tenido hasta ahora.

-En ese caso, ¿puedo llevarme un ordenador portátil a casa para transcribir las notas? No tendré tiempo de hacerlo en la oficina y no quiero volver a dejar solo a Benjamín.

-Dalo por hecho. Él te necesita tanto como yo. Créeme, Bella. Me gusta mucho que lleves una vida hogareña. Sé que presiono a la gente porque es el único modo de sacar las cosas adelante, pero yo también tengo una vida personal fuera del trabajo.

- ¿De veras? Pensé que lo único que te importaba eran los negocios. Y era verdad nadie sabía de su vida por eso daban por sentado que su vida solo eran los negocios.

- Sé que doy esa impresión. Siempre he trabajado mucho.

-¿Y qué haces en tus horas libres? —preguntó, asombrada de su propia temeridad, quería saber algo más de él y no sabía el porqué.

—Yo también tengo un hijo. Un hijo que se queja de no ver a su padre muy a menudo. Le dijo algo que la dejo perpleja por su confesión.

Entre todos los rumores acerca de él, nunca había oído nada parecido

- Pareces sorprendida.

-Sí, no lo sabía —dijo confundida.

-Seguramente pensabas que era un playboy y un adicto al trabajo, ¿verdad? Sé muy bien lo que se comenta sobre mí.- Mierda eso si no lo sabía pero bueno quien no se enteraba de lo que decían en los pasillos de la empresa

-Pero no te interesa aclarar esos errores.

-Mi vida privada es eso, privada. Y prefiero que continúe así.

- Puedes estar tranquilo porque no haré comentarios - dijo ella cuando el coche se detenía ante su casa.

-¡Espera! - dijo al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en la de ella cuando iba a abrir la puerta. - Ciao te acompañará. Pero entre ellos había corrido unas corrientes eléctricas donde sus manos se habían tocado

-Gracias.

Bella giró la cabeza hacia él y los labios de Edward rozaron su mejilla. Solo eso, nada más; sin embargo, sintió como si hubiera hecho el amor con ella.

-Gracias, Bella por esta velada. Estás verdaderamente hermosa.

En ese instante el conductor le abría la puerta y le evitó responder. Bella se volvió ligeramente mientras bajaba del coche y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

Con dedos temblorosos introdujo la llave en la cerradura. El vehículo no se puso en marcha hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Alimago, Vicky08, nany87, cutita, Luz Cullen Chiba, .Cullen, Gracias por sus Reviews espero y este capi les guste … Besos y abrazos …

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina Edward se planteaba la situación de su problema. Desde luego que la agencia a la que ya recurría a menudo podía enviarle otra niñera pero, ¿cuántas llevaba ya? A Alec no le había gustado ninguna de las niñeras que le habían enviado. Tenía que tener otra respuesta. Después haberse desvelado y creo que ya con su dosis te café excedidas, creía que podía tener una solución. Solo tenia que esperar…

En cuanto Bella llegó a la oficina esa mañana, la llamó inmediatamente a su oficina. Edward se caracterizaba por no andarse con rodeos aunque en ese momento dudara no iba a ser la primera vez que no fuera directo al grano…

—Señorita Swan... Bella, necesito tu ayuda. – Sin darle tiempo a nada le solto de golpe aunque Edward observó cómo fruncía suavemente el ceño al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Siempre lo hacía cuando no estaba segura de lo que debía esperar de él.

Aunque no quería pensar en eso el sensual vestido de la noche pasada ya era parte del recuerdo. En ese momento llevaba uno de sus trajes habituales: serio y distinguido.

Y no podía negarlo el vestido de cóctel le había sorprendido y agradado, bueno no exactamente en realidad lo había impactado esa chica que estaba siempre en la recatada en la oficina y de repente aparece vestida de un modo tan seductor. Los murmullos de admiración de los presentes le obligaron a mirarla de otra manera, bueno en realidad lo había hecho pero no quería admitirse asi mismo ese pequeño detalle.

Era imposible no darse cuenta de su atractivo, naturalmente. Pero ella no le sacaba partido con cualquier mujer. Un ejemplo de ello, era su maravilloso cabello castaño siempre lo llevaba recogido y nunca se maquillaba esos hermosos ojos de un tono chocolate tan profundo que no dudaba que pudiera perderse en ellos. Pero la noche anterior, lo impacto por primera vez con sus ojos perfectamente maquillados. Bella era una especie de gélida doncella, así que si ella hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos lo más probable es que habría renunciado a su empleo. Y la necesitaba más que nunca, no lo podía negar.

Asi que se atrevió a lanzarle lo que necesitaba decirle y asi saber su respuesta de una vez.

—¿Conoces a alguien entre las secretarias que sea tan eficiente como tú?. Le pregunto pero lo que no lo sorprendió fue su reacción aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reir ya que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el color huyó de sus mejillas.

—¿Me estás despidiendo? . Le dijo Bella tratando de no tartamudear y rogando para que lo que estaba pasando fuera solo un mal sueño..

-Desde luego que no. Es que tengo otra cosa para ti —dijo mientras ella lo miraba con cautela—. Necesito a alguien que cuide de Alec.

-¿Tu hijo?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí?

—Porque su niñera se marcha.

Disculpa que dijistes?

Que su niñera se marcha… se lo dijo como si le estuviera explicando a un niño…

Los increíbles ojos chocolates de Bella brillaron de indignación y él se preguntó cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes de lo maravillosos que eran. Como para enloquecer a un hombre no como para enloquecerlo a el.

-Soy una secretaria profesional, no una niñera.

Edward sabia que no accedería de inmediato, pero su respuesta fue tan contundente que temió no poder convencerla. Tal vez debería presionarla, pero corría el riesgo de que renunciara a su puesto, dios esta mujer era totalmente un enigma para el.

-¿No te gusta dejar solo a Ben todos los días, verdad? . ella se lo había dicho sabia que no debía ir por allí pero no le quedo de otra.

—Nunca podrás saber cuánto me pesa. Siempre se había sentido culpable eso era su pena.

-Claro que lo sé, no me subestimes. Tengo la solución perfecta que resolverá tu dilema y el mío. Verás, si te trasladas a mi casa con Benjamín, estarás allí siempre que te necesite y a la vez podrás trabajar para mí, pero sin desplazarte hasta la oficina.

Para él era la solución perfecta; pero estaba claro que no lo era para ella. Se lo decía su elocuente mirada.

-Señor Cullen, lo último que deseo es vivir con usted. Benjamín y yo somos felices en nuestra pequeña casa. ¿Por qué tendría que dejarla? Y, a propósito, ¿qué le impide a su esposa criar a su propio hijo?. Le pregunto ya que había sacado conclusiones el tenia un hijo, es que su mujer también estaba tan ocupada como el para no atenderlo?

Pero se dio cuenta que al parecer había sacado conclusiones erradas, ya que la mirada de Edward se ensombreció y al parecer al tiempo que su mente volvía a los días más negros de su vida.

-Llámame Edward. Verás, mi esposa falleció —dijo de golpe—. Y no tendrías que dejar tu casa, puedes alquilarla —al percibir una leve inseguridad en los ojos de ella, aprovechó la oportunidad—. Siéntate y piensa en los beneficios.

—Está bien.

A regañadientes, Bella se sentó en el borde de la silla y cruzó las piernas. La falda, un tanto subida, removió sus instintos masculinos. Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Necesitaba que se sintiera segura y no amenazada. La noche anterior no le pasó desapercibido su gesto de rechazo cuando la besó en la mejilla. Alguien en el pasado había destruido su confianza en los hombres, y él no tenía intenciones de aumentar la situación.

-Necesito con urgencia que alguien se encargue de Alec. Bien sabes la cantidad de horas que paso en la oficina y el pobre chico apenas me ve.

—¿Y por qué no trabajas en casa?. Si por ella fuera trabajaría desde su casa para no dejar solo a Benjamín..

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero si quiero sacar a flote esta empresa tengo que estar aquí.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo necesitas mis servicios?. Le solto de golpe lo necesitaba para su seguridad mental.

—No lo sé. Hasta que encuentre a alguien, o tal vez indefinidamente si todo funciona bien, como espero que así sea. Te aseguro que no tienes nada que perder.

—¿Y si no le agrado a Alec? . el le refuto -¿Cómo podrías no gustarle?. A el le gustaba no sabia a ciencia cierta si era su eficiencia, o en realidad como mujer, de verdad le estaba afectando demasiado el trabajo pero esa mujer lo tenia intrigado y al mismo tiempo sus hormonas masculinas estaban mas que dispuestas.

—Eso habría que verlo. Le dijo ella .

Edward había comprobado por sí mismo que a ella se le daban bien los niños y que era muy sociable, como había observado la noche anterior. De hecho parecía más a gusto entre sus colegas que en su compañía, y como la podía culpar el actuaba totalmente autoritario.

-Creo que sería una buena idea que lo conocieras antes de firmar el contrato. -¿Firmar un contrato? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. - Es un modo de hablar, desde luego -dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba fuese alentadora. La sonrisa no abundaba en sus labios por esos tiempos. Demasiadas presiones, demasiado trabajo, demasiados recuerdos tristes y Alec era el que los sufría. Si pudiera persuadirla sería lo mejor que podría ocurrirle a su hijo en mucho tiempo.

Para él no sería una solución muy buena porque Bella era increíblemente competente, pero el bienestar de su hijo significaba más que cualquier cosa para él—. Terminaremos antes y te llevaré a verlo.

—No puedo. Hoy Benjamín juega al fútbol y siempre intento estar presente.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Stanley, la niñera, se marcha los fines de semana. Necesito solucionar esto cuanto antes. ¿Qué te parece si vas con Benjamín después del partido? Sería bueno que los chicos se conocieran.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Alec?

—Siete, aunque es grande para su edad.

-¿Tiene Xbox?

-¿Qué te parece a ti?

-Entonces estoy segura de que Benjamín se llevará bien con él —comentó con una débil sonrisa.

Por el modo de decirlo, Edward casi tuvo la certeza de que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

En ese momento la mente de Bella era un torbellino. Su primer impulso había sido rechazar la petición de Edward. Todavía podía hacerlo. Sería muy prudente, dada su atracción hacia él. Aún se sentía asustada por la forma en que había logrado encender sus sentidos la noche anterior. Había sufrido mucho en el pasado como para desear volver a implicarse emocionalmente. Sería mucho mejor mantener la relación en un nivel estrictamente profesional. ¿Pero sería capaz de hacerlo si vivían en la misma casa?, en su interior quería creer eso porque de verdad necesitaba hacer caso omiso a esa situación.

—¿Cómo llego a tu casa? —preguntó, al tiempo que dejaba la correspondencia en la mesa de Edward.

Bella ignoraba dónde vivía.

—Yo te llevaré. ¿A qué hora acaba el partido? ….

Luego de culminar su horas de trabajo Bella se fue a el campo donde su hijo iba a jugar futbol, ella como toda madre se emocionaba aplaudía y gritaba cada vez que el equipo de Benjamín marcaba un gol. Y cuando Benjamín marcó uno, se volvió loca de alegría.

—¡Bien hecho! —gritó mientras saltaba y aplaudía—. ¡Vamos, adelante!

De pronto oyó otra voz, mucho más potente que la suya.

—¡Bien hecho, Benjamín! .

Eso no podía ser de verdad …Se volvió bruscamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward Cullen. Fue la primera en desviar la mirada, ya que sus pensamiento fueron totalmente llenos de lujuria, y en el mismo momento rogaba fervientemente que él fuera incapaz de leer en su mente.

Junto a su jefe había un niño casi de la estatura de Benjamín, de ojos color azul y cabello de un rojizo hermoso, su cara era redonda pero con facciones finas y de labios finos.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? Habían quedado en que él la pasaría a buscar a su casa, no lejos del estadio.

—Nos guiamos por el ruido. Parece que es un partido muy emocionante.

—Sí lo es. Y tú eres Alec, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Alec, ella es la dama de la que te hablé. Cuando Stanley se marche, ella se encargará de ti

Los ojos azules de Alec la miraron seriamente.

—No me gusta Stanley. Grita mucho.

Bella se preguntó si se merecía los gritos, si le daba guerra a Stanley cuando el padre estaba ausente.

—Benjamín tiene muchos deseos de conocerte —dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Cuando le contó a Benjamín que era posible que se cambiasen de casa, al principio el niño se sintió contrariado, y luego entusiasmado, especialmente cuando supo que tendría a alguien de su misma edad con quien jugar. Y en una casa mucho más grande.

—Será bueno tener compañía. Me aburro solo. ¿Cuál es Benjamín? A mi me gusta el fútbol, y me encantaría jugar con ellos.

Bella miró a Edward con una sonrisa. Estaba sorprendida de lo bien que se expresaba el niño.

—¿No hay equipo de fútbol en tu colegio?

—Sí, pero no me permiten participar. Mi papá siempre está ocupado y a ninguna de mis niñeras les interesa el fútbol.

Bella volvió a mirar a Edward y él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como para hacerle ver que no sabía nada del asunto. Sí, dedicaba demasiado tiempo a su trabajo y delegaba la responsabilidad del cuidado de su hijo en otras personas. A ella no le extrañó que ignorara lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta. Así que puedes inscribirte en el equipo del colegio y yo iré a verte jugar.

-¿De veras?—los ojos del niño brillaban de alegría—. Muchas gracias. ¿Has oído, papá? Creo que me va a gustar mi nueva niñera.

Cuando el partido finalizó, Bella quería ir a casa para que Benjamín se duchara y cambiara de ropa, pero Edward insistió en que no importaba. Poco más tarde, los niños conversaban animadamente en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

-Parece que se llevan bien —murmuró Edward.

-Sí, ¿por qué viniste tan pronto?

Edward la miró con una mueca de culpabilidad.

-Fue idea de Alec ir al estadio. No me había dado cuenta de que le interesaba tanto el fútbol.

-Como a todos los niños pequeños —comentó en tono recriminatorio.

-¿Me estás castigando?

Bella se volvió a mirarlo. Su rostro expresaba una especie de humor irónico, algo que ella nunca había visto antes. Ya no era el Dictador, sino un padre con un hijo que amaba, pero que no conocía. Y en ese momento compartía ese conocimiento con ella.

Le pareció que extrañamente se creaba un lazo de unión entre ellos, y que fácilmente podría caer en la trampa. Afortunadamente Edward no estaba interesado en ella como mujer, solo necesitaba una persona que cuidara de su hijo y había decidido confiar en su secretaria, nada mas...

Edward vivía en una gran casa, con su propio terreno y alejada de la carretera.

Por su aspecto, era una casa antigua.

Era una construcción de ladrillos rojos y vigas, con las paredes cubiertas de hiedras, altas chimeneas, y muchas ventanas que en ese momento reflejaban las últimas luces del día.

—Es alquilada —explicó al ver la mirada de temeroso respeto de Bella—. Tenía intención de comprar una casa; pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de buscarla, y ésta realmente me gusta. Estoy pensando hacerle una oferta al propietario.

Alec y Benjamín ya habían bajado del coche y corrían hacia la casa. Edward y Bella los siguieron. Ella se sentía incómoda junto a él. Era un error ir a la casa de su jefe, y más aún vivir con él. Ella no era niñera. Lo único que sabía hacer era criar a su propio hijo. El aspecto tentador era que podría estar con él. Ya no tendría que dejarlo al cuidado de Angela cuando trabajaba hasta tarde. Al fin podría dedicarse plenamente a su hijo.

Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

-¿Estás contenta? —preguntó Edward. -Sí, porque podré pasar más tiempo con Benjamín.

No se atrevió a pensar que también pasaría más tiempo con él. Tampoco esperaba verlo demasiado. Con mayor razón si se hacía cargo de su precioso hijo, ya que entonces él podría quedarse en la oficina tanto como quisiera.

Y si Edward le llevaba trabajo a casa, mejor aún, porque dispondría de muchas horas libres cuando los chicos estuvieran en el colegio. A menos que tuviera que hacerse cargo de la casa también. No le importaría cocinar para Alec pero ¿qué más se esperaba de ella? ¿Cuáles eran las obligaciones de una niñera exactamente?

Los niños subieron la escalera a toda prisa. Probablemente iban a la habitación donde Alec tenía el Xbox. Bella se detuvo en el vestíbulo y miró a su alrededor. Impresionante no era la palabra adecuada. La escalera de roble tallado se curvaba elegantemente hasta un descanso diseñado como galería. Los vitrales de las ventanas proyectaban coloridos reflejos y antiguas pinturas colgaban de las paredes.

Edward la condujo por un largo corredor hasta una inmensa y cómoda cocina donde una mujer de mediana edad y cabellos grises preparaba una pasta para repostería.

—No lo esperaba, señor Cullen —dijo, nerviosa—. Y tampoco Jessica. Ha salido.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Sue, quiero presentarle a Isabella Swan, ella va a sustituir a Jessica. Bella, esta es Sue Quiloute, mi ama de llaves.

Las delgadas cejas de la mujer se alzaron expresivamente, como si se preguntara cuánto iba a durar la nueva niñera.

—Hola, Sue —Bella alargó una mano y luego rio al darse cuenta de que la del ama de llaves estaba cubierta de harina—. Empezaré la próxima semana. Edward creyó conveniente mostrarme la casa primero.

-Supongo que ya ha visto a Alec.

Bella asintió.

Tengo un hijo casi de la misma edad de Alec. Creo se divertirán juntos. Ahora están arriba.

—Ya veo. Buena suerte, entonces. Espero que dure más que las otras.- le dijo la mujer..

Bella miró a Edward. No había notado que la estaba observando y sintió que se sonrojaba ante el intenso escrutinio.

—Ven, te mostraré el resto de la casa —dijo abruptamente.

En opinión de Bella fue una paseo absolutamente innecesario, porque habría necesitado un mapa para orientarse.

La planta baja contaba con cinco salas de recepción y un estudio, mientras que en la planta superior había seis habitaciones con cuarto de baño incluido y una espaciosa habitación en el ático. Allí encontraron a los niños, muy entretenidos con el Xbox.

—Mami, mira esto —exclamó Benjamín, entusiasmado.

—Es maravilloso, cariño, pero creo que tenemos que marcharnos — Edward no había hablado mucho durante el recorrido por la casa ni cuando le enseñó las habitaciones dispuestas para Benjamín y para ella.

-Déjalos que jueguen un poco más mientras acordamos tus obligaciones en el estudio.

Una vez instalados en la estancia recubierta de paneles de madera, ella lo miró directamente.

-¿A qué se debe tu malhumor? ¿He dicho algo inconveniente?

—No, no es contigo, es por Jessica. No tiene derecho a tomarse libertades. Casi pienso decirle que se marche hoy.

-Te advierto que yo no puedo empezar de inmediato. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Como por ejemplo? Le pregunto de una forma molesta, que tenia que hacer a quien tenia que avisarle que no podía venirse de una sola vez… Ok eso sono como a celos no, no lo creo el no podía estar celoso o si?, no definitivamente no.

-Debo hacer las maletas, pagar facturas, alquilar la casa, informar a amigos y conocidos de mi paradero, especialmente a mis padres, en fin, muchas cosas.

Sus padres anunque estaban divorsiados cada uno se había ido a vivir a Phoenix porque querían estar cerca de Benjamín, aunque no pasaban mucho tiempo con ella, ellos se habían mudado después que ella se graduara en la universidad de Seattle y se fuera a vivir a Phoenix , aunque su padre estaba en Fors y su madre en Seattle ella los veía siempre que podía cuando salió embarazada de Benjamín las cosas no cambiaron y continuaron asi. En la actualidad, solía ir a verlos algunos fines de semana y durante las vacaciones. Pero su madre la llamaba a menudo para saber cómo estaban. Y su padre igual .

-Puedo ayudarte a organizarlo todo.

—Estoy segura de eso, pero prefiero hacerlo yo. Si quieres, puedes ocuparte del alquiler.

—Veo que formas parte de la era de las mujeres independientes. Por mi parte prefiero los tiempos en que la mujer dependía de un hombre que la protegía, la hacía sentirse femenina, hermosa y muy deseada.

—Ya... en su interior pensó claro el típico machista de la mujer es solo un adorno mas que tal, lo que uno descubre…

Los ojos de Edward brillaban mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de intención. Bella se estremeció. ¿Intentaba transmitirle un mensaje o era su imaginación? ¿Sería prudente irse a vivir con él? ¿Había planeado todo aquello para llevarla a la cama?

—¿Qué sucede? Me miras como si pensaras que albergo intenciones ocultas respecto a ti. Tienes un rostro muy expresivo, Bella. ¿No lo sabías?

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Es que era tan transparente?

—No puedes estar más lejos de la verdad. Sacas conclusiones muy erradas —dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. No estoy interesada en ningún hombre, señor Cullen.

-Edward. Ella hizo una mueca, como diciéndole si ya se.

-Muy bien, Edward; aunque no creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Observaste la expresión del ama de llaves cuando te llamé por tu nombre?

—Probablemente se preguntaba cómo habías conseguido traspasar la barrera de las formalidades. Te aseguro que no todo el mundo lo hace.

—¿Debo considerarlo un honor?

Edward esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Tal vez. Digamos que facilitaría nuestras relaciones. No soy tan inhumano, también tengo sentimientos.

-Bueno, dime exactamente cuáles serán mis obligaciones.

Finalmente convinieron en que ella se encargaría de llevar a Alec al colegio y luego iría a buscarlo. También tendría que planificar sus comidas, prepararlas cuando Sue no estuviera en casa, supervisar sus deberes escolares y asegurarse de que siempre tuviera ropa limpia. Todo el trabajo de la casa quedaba a cargo de Sue Quiloute y otra chica que iba dos veces a la semana.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo. ¿Empezarás el domingo?

-Sí, el domingo por la tarde. Voy a necesitar el fin de semana para dejarlo todo organizado.

Él sonrió muy complacido y luego se estrecharon las manos.

—Gracias, Bella. No sabes cómo aprecio tu sacrificio.

El calor que invadió su cuerpo al sentir su mano le anunció que sacrificaba más que su casa y un estilo de vida. También corría el peligro de renunciar a su libertad ya que el revolucionaba sus hormonas.

Hola chicas aquí estoy de nuevo bueno no son dos capítulos pero les tengo este no les digo seguro pero tratare de subir el otro ahora mas tarde, este lo hubiera subido temprano pero no tenia internet : ( no es justo , pero bueno tarde pero seguro espero les guste.

Por otro lado estoy creando un blog y quiero tratar de acomodarlo para que puedan entrar y visualizar algunas cosas como quizás algún otro fic que me gustaría subir o algunas otras cosas a parte de recomendaciones de algunos libros.

Espero tenerlo listo en este mes y que sea de su agrado un besote a todas y por fis déjenme saber su opinión.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

El transcurso de la semana paso como un rayo ya Bella había hecho todo lo que debía hacer para dejar todo listo e irse a la casa de Edward, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y se dirigía al coche donde Benjamín la esperaba ansiosamente, en su interior no estaba del todo tranquila no sabía si hacía bien. Varias veces había considerado la posibilidad de rechazar la oferta de Edward, pero la detenía el pensamiento de que podría pasar más tiempo junto a Benjamín.

Por otra parte estaba Alec. Era una lástima que Edward se perdiera de ese modo la infancia de su hijo.

Cuando llegaron, Edward los esperaba en la puerta de entrada con una sonrisa en los labios.

De inmediato Bella sintió la violenta reacción de su cuerpo, como si le ardiera la sangre en las venas. No, definitivamente era un gran error. En ese instante reconoció que había aceptado el empleo más que nada por estar cerca de ese hombre alto, esbelto, sensual, devastadoramente apuesto y con unos irresistibles ojos verdes. Fue un descubrimiento muy perturbador.

¡Y de pronto comprendió que él también la deseaba! A partir de ese momento era su víctima. Mientras lo contemplaba horrorizada, la sonrisa depredadora se transformó en un agradable y amistoso saludo de bienvenida. ¿Habían sido solo imaginaciones suyas?

Edward bajó corriendo la escalera mientras ella salía del coche. Estaba muy atractivo con la camisa con los tres primeros botones abiertos que dejaba ver parte del musculoso pecho cubierto de oscuro vello rizado.

—Déjame ayudarte.

-¿Dónde está Alec? —preguntó Benjamín.

—Ya está en su cama. Te estuvo esperando, pero lo venció el sueño.

Cuando las maletas estuvieron en las habitaciones, Edward le ofreció la ayuda de la señora Sue.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —dijo Bella, muy tensa.

-Como quieras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando hayas acostado a Benjamín, reúnete conmigo. Estaré en el estudio.

Bella recordaba la espaciosa sala, recubierta de paneles de madera de roble, con una inmensa mesa en una esquina y dos pequeños sillones junto a una ventana que daba a los extensos jardines. Bella lo encontró sentado en uno de ellos.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa. Creo que esto merece una celebración. ¿Qué te gustaría beber?

—Coca-Cola o limonada, me da igual —dijo mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es todo lo que quieres?

La verdad era que no le gustaba beber alcohol porque le traía malos recuerdos. Bella asintió con la cabeza y luego se volvió a mirarlo mientras él se acercaba a un bar disimulado en la pared.

—Sí.

—Quiero decirte que aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí —dijo al tiempo que le tendía un vaso de gaseosa.

Bella dio un salto cuando sus dedos se tocaron ya que la misma corriente eléctrica que había sentido el día de la reunión y el coctel la había recorrido en ese momento y para su mala suerte o buena en realidad parte de la bebida se derramó en la blusa blanca.

-¡Qué torpeza la mía! —dijo Edward.

—No ha sido culpa tuya. Iré a lavarla antes de que se seque la mancha —respondió Bella, repentinamente sonrojada.

-¿Y vas a volver?

—Por supuesto —dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Deliberadamente, tardó en lavar la blusa. Y cuando al fin reunió el valor suficiente para bajar, lo encontró dormido en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín y las piernas estiradas.

Bella pensó que era la excusa perfecta para marcharse, pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse. Se quedó inmóvil contemplando con avidez los armoniosos rasgos de su rostro, el peló de ese color cobrizo tan hermoso y desordenado, la boca de labios llenos, semicurvada en una sonrisa.

Luego sus ojos lentamente descendieron al resto del cuerpo. Al pecho poderoso cuyos dedos desearon tocar; a las estrechas caderas, al abdomen plano. Con el estómago hecho un nudo, examinó ávidamente la zona inferior antes de posar la mirada en las fuertes y largas piernas. Realmente era un animal masculino tremendamente excitante. El primero que despertaba su deseo después de mucho tiempo.

De repente, y sin aviso, una mano le aferró la muñeca.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, verdad? Las mejillas de Bella se incendiaron al notar su excitación masculina.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó en tanto forcejeaba por liberarse—. ¿Para esto querías verme?

-Perdóneme, señorita, pero era usted la que me miraba. Y por su expresión concluyo que estaba muy interesa y excitada a la vez.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron de rabia.

—Usted también perdóneme, pero no puede estar más lejos de la verdad. Sencillamente pensaba cómo es que me he involucrado en este asunto. Si hubiera querido ser niñera me habría entrenado primero —declaró al tiempo que Edward se echaba a reír—. Me alegra que lo encuentres divertido, pero yo no —añadió en tono afilado.

-Lo que me divierte es tu indignación —dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. Realmente te sorprendí in fraganti. Pero olvidémoslo. Te valoro demasiado para perder el tiempo en riñas absurdas.

¿Pero cómo podría ella olvidar ese momento tan embarazoso?

Al día siguiente, Edward llevó a Alec al colegio porque quería hablar con su profesora.

Después de dejar a Benjamín en el suyo, Bella volvió a casa y se instaló en el estudio de Edward donde le había dejado el ordenador portátil. Bella dedicó toda la jornada a transcribir los apuntes de la conferencia a la que había ido.

El día pasó rápidamente. Recibió una llamada de Edward y dos de Irina, la nueva secretaria, que necesitaba hacerle unas consultas.

Por la tarde fue a buscar a Alec al colegio privado y luego a Benjamín que estaba en casa de Ángela. Para compensar la partida de su querido Benjamín, habían acordado que Ángela se encargaría de ir a buscarlo al colegio y que el niño esperaría en su casa la llegada de Bella.

En el coche, de vuelta a casa, los niños charlaban incesantemente. Fue en esos momentos cuando Bella pudo darse cuenta de la soledad en que había vivido su hijo. Siempre había soñado tener uno o dos niños más, pero el destino no lo quiso así.

Edward llegó a casa cuando los chicos estaban acostados y Bella ya había cenado. Pasaba por el vestíbulo cuando lo vio entrar. Por su mirada distante y el ceño fruncido comprendió que continuaba absorto en los problemas del trabajo.

Sin atreverse a preguntar nada porque consideraba que la relación entre ellos era solo profesional, se encerró en su sala de estar. Como no había ningún programa interesante en la televisión, se acomodó en una esquina del sofá con las piernas recogidas y se puso a leer un buen libro.

De pronto sintió que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y levantó la vista. Era Edward.

—Debe de ser un libro muy interesante.

—Lo es para mi los clásicos son muy interesantes.

Edward se había duchado, afeitado y cambiado de ropa. Llevaba unos pantalones de algodón, una camisa y un vaso con un poco de whisky en una mano. La preocupación había desaparecido de su rostro.

Ella apartó el libro y bajó las piernas del sofá.

-¿Te apetece? —preguntó Edward, al tiempo que alzaba su vaso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No bebo.

—¿Nunca?

—Ocasionalmente. Un brindis en una boda, en fin, cosas como esa.

—¿Por qué? Nunca he conocido a nadie que no beba. ¿Puedo? —preguntó indicando una silla frente a ella.

Bella asintió. Aunque hubiera dispuesto esa sala de estar para ella, no podía negarle el permiso en su propia casa.

La historia de su pasado no era algo que hubiera querido compartir con nadie. No estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Pero en cualquier momento él insistiría en saber y ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Solía tomar unas copas cuando íbamos a los pubs con los compañeros de la universidad. Pero un día bebí demasiado. Tanto, que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía —Bella hizo una pausa, absorta en los recuerdos—. Benjamín es el resultado. Estoy muy avergonzada, pero no concibo la vida sin él —dijo al tiempo que lo miraba desafiante, como a la espera de un juicio negativo por parte de el.

Pero él se limitó a mirarla pensativamente.

—¿Qué sucedió con el padre de Benjamín? ¿Sabe que tiene un hijo?

Bella asintió.

—Era mi novio, mi primer amor. Entonces pensaba que pasaría el resto de la vida junto a él. Pero en cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada, no quiso saber nada de mí. De hecho, se negó a creer que el bebé era suyo.

Bella apretó los labios. Jacob había destruido totalmente su confianza en los hombres. Incluso, después de la ruptura, casi de inmediato había empezado a salir con la mejor amiga de Bella. De ese modo le probó que nunca la había amado realmente, no como ella lo amaba a él.

—¿No lo has visto desde entonces?

-No, y tampoco quiero verlo.

—¿No crees que algún día tu hijo querrá saber quién es su padre?

Era una pregunta lógica que ella se había hecho muchas veces y aun asi no sabia la respuesta.

-Me enfrentaré a ello cuando sea la hora —declaró—. He terminado de transcribir la conferencia. Dejé la carpeta en la mesa de tu estudio.

-Buena chica. Me habría gustado verte en la oficina esta mañana. Irina trabaja con rapidez, pero no sabe desenvolverse en una emergencia.

-Será porque la pones nerviosa con tus órdenes militares.

—¿Sabes que nunca otra mujer ha intentado llamarme al orden?

—No lo hago. Pero en mi opinión, la mayoría de los hombres con cargos importantes piensan que pueden pasar a llevar a todas las mujeres que trabajan para ellos. Y no sé por qué. Tiene que ser algo congénito.

Para su sorpresa, Edward sonrió de un modo tan tierno que el pulso se le alteró por completo.

—Posiblemente tengas razón. ¿Crees que debo darle una oportunidad?

—Por lo menos un mes de prueba.

—¿Un mes? Tú aprendiste el trabajo en menos de una semana.

—Tenía un motivo poderoso, Benjaín. Y además estaba decidida a vencer tu desafío.

—Eres muy valiosa, Isabella Swan —dijo en tanto se inclinaba hacia adelante con los codos en las rodillas.

Los ojos de Bella, fijos en los de Edward, empezaron a hundirse en las profundidades de su aterciopelada y sensual mirada. El corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente en su pecho y, sin darse cuenta, atraída por el magnetismo de esa mirada, se inclinó hacia él. En un segundo él la besaría. Casi podía sentirlo y estaba preparada para ello.

Y entonces, con un rápido cambio de expresión él se reclinó en el asiento.

—He recibido una amenaza de secuestro. La vida de mi hijo está en peligro…..

La breve nota lo había dejado en estado de conmoción, aterrorizado. Repentinamente se había dado cuenta de la importancia de Alec en su vida. A pesar de descuidarlo a causa del trabajo, su hijo era todo su universo. Sin él, la vida carecía de significado.

"Le prevengo de que voy a secuestrar a su hijo. No volverá a verlo a menos que me pague 70 milles de dolares."

Tras leer la nota, el pensamiento de Edward voló a otro lugar y a otros tiempos, cuando Emmet, su hermano menor, había sido secuestrado y sus padres casi habían enloquecido de dolor. Tras el nacimiento de Alec, experimentó el vago temor de que algo similar pudiera ocurrir, pero nunca lo creyó verdaderamente. Hasta ese día...

Bella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Avisaste a la policía?

-Sí, y amablemente opinaron que se trataba de una broma. Alegaron que si alguien hubiera pensado secuestrarlo no se habría tomado la molestia de avisar; simplemente se lo habría llevado.

-¿Y tú no los crees?

-¿Y tú lo harías si se tratara de Benjamín?

—No lo dejaría solo ni un segundo —acordó Bella, tan afligida como él—. ¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido y por qué?

Edward agradeció silenciosamente su preocupación. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien en un momento como ese.

-Por dinero, naturalmente —admitió con severidad—. Te lo cuento porque tendrás que estar muy alerta.

Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus ojos reflejaban una atemorizada tristeza.

—No tengo práctica en asuntos como este, no sé cómo hacerlo, no puedo...

—Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho —interrumpió con suavidad, casi temeroso de asustarla—. Pero sé que cuidarás de Alec tanto como lo haces con Benjamín. Tu dedicación hacia Benjamín, la forma en que siempre lo antepones a tus propias necesidades es lo que me hizo pensar que serías la persona ideal para sustituir a Jessica. Y ahora estoy seguro de ello. Además, Alec ya te adora. Hará todo lo que tú le digas. Desde luego que no sabe nada de esto, y prefiero que sea así. Por otra parte, siempre se le ha advertido que rechace cualquier invitación de un extraño; pero de todos modos deseo que estés alerta.

La expresión blanca de Bella hablaba a las claras de que ella también temía por su vida. Durante un segundo él pensó que iba a negarse y que se marcharía.

—Yo...

—Confío en ti, Bella por favor. No me falles ahora —dijo suavemente, muy conmovido.

—Es una gran responsabilidad —murmuró ella—. No estoy segura de estar preparada para una situación como esta.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y le estrechó las manos.

—Esperemos que no suceda nada —dijo mientras la alzaba del sillón y la abrazaba.

Una intensa sensación rebotó en el cuerpo de Bella con la fuerza de un proyectil. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de voluntad y respirar a fondo varias veces para calmarse y ocultar sus emociones.

Durante un instante él se mantuvo inmóvil, como para tranquilizarla, pero luego una mano recorrió su nuca mientras la otra, en la espalda, la atraía hacia él. Bella pudo percibir la repentina excitación del cuerpo masculino de un momento a otro todo cambio entre ellos de estar hablando de el secuestro de Alec y cambio a las hormonas.

—¡Suéltame!—murmuró entre dientes—. Si buscas una amante a la vez que una niñera protectora, te equivocas conmigo.

—Pero tú me deseas —murmuró con la voz enronquecida—. Niégalo si puedes.

—Eres el tipo de hombre con el que cualquier mujer se iría a la cama gustosamente. Seguramente lo sabes. Pero yo no lo haré, no quiero aventuras. Juré que nunca volvería a regalar mi cuerpo. La próxima vez será con el hombre que elija como marido.

—Sentimientos muy honorables pero, ¿estás segura de poder respetarlos?

En otras palabras, le preguntaba si estaba segura de poder ignorar sus propias necesidades, de ignorarlo a él. El cuerpo de Bella se entumeció al tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos en el pecho de Edward en un intento por apartarlo. Pero él tenía otras ideas.

Con un brazo estrechó su cuerpo, con una mano acarició la mejilla y luego le alzó la barbilla hasta obligarla a mirarlo.

Ella no supo bien cómo sucedió, pero al instante siguiente la boca de Edward se posaba en la suya.

Lo que había empezado como una necesidad de tranquilizar a Bella y alentarse a sí mismo, rápidamente escapó de su control.

El beso era mucho más excitante de lo que él podía haber imaginado. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de obrar bien. Isabella Swan no era una chica corriente. Era posible que le diera una bofetada o le devolviera la caricia.

Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a asumir. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas casi había enloquecido a causa de ella.

Desde que la sorprendió contemplándolo, no había dejado de imaginar cómo sería hacerle el amor. Y se sentía más intrigado aún por el hecho de que ella de inmediato hubiera negado sus sentimientos. En contra de la imagen de alguien que controlaba fríamente su vida, en su interior se ocultaba una mujer ardiente con una auténtica necesidad.

Su boca era suave y sensual, tal como la había imaginado. Al principio él movió los labios suavemente y luego, poco a poco, aumentó la presión hasta sentir que ella empezaba a responderle. Entonces separó los labios de Bella con la punta de la lengua.

Edward deseó ardientemente apretarla en sus brazos, sentir sus formas, explorar, incitar, pedir; pero también sabía que al hacerlo perdería a la mujer a quien había confiado la vida de su hijo.

Entonces se obligó a tranquilizarse y, a regañadientes, puso fin a la caricia. Al mirarla, percibió la desilusión en ella, aunque su expresión no lo demostraba en absoluto, más bien lo miraba con rabia.

Estremecida, Bella se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

—¿Para qué lo has hecho? —preguntó, irritada.

—¿Hacer qué? —replicó, con dureza.

—Tú lo sabes —dijo, agitada—. Necesito que me hagas una promesa. Si me voy a quedar en esta casa, no habrá más besos. No quiero que me toques porque se arruinaría nuestra relación profesional, y estoy aquí solo por eso. Por favor, recuérdalo.

Al verla tan enfada y hermosa, Edward estuvo tentado de volver a besarla, pero ocultó el deseo tras una dura mirada, con los ojos entornados.

—No opusiste demasiada resistencia.

—¿Habría servido para algo?

—Nunca en mi vida he tomado algo de una mujer que ella no quisiera darme —declaró en tono cortante—. Tú disfrutaste, Bella. Niégalo si quieres, pero la prueba estaba allí. No me gusta que se me acuse de forzar a alguien. Y si estuviera en tu lugar, elegiría muy bien mis palabras antes de lanzar una acusación.

Edward notó que ella apretaba los dientes y las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—Me gustaría estar sola —dijo, con perfecta tranquilidad.

Cuando Edward se retiro, Bella se hundió en el sillón y cerró los ojos. El hecho de haberle permitido que la besara sin oponer resistencia, seguramente le haría albergar ideas equivocadas con respecto a ella. Si volvía a intentarlo se marcharía de esa casa.

¿Era cierto que lo haría? ¿Es que ese beso no había despertado sus sentidos? La respuesta fue dolorosamente afirmativa.

Cuando se fue a dormir esa noche, todavía lo sentía en su cuerpo. Le habría gustado pensar que se debía a su necesidad de un hombre, cualquier hombre, después de tantos años de soledad. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Había conocido a muchos hombres tras el nacimiento de Benjamín, pero ninguno había encendido una llama en su interior.

¿Qué tenía Edward que otros no tuvieran? ¿Le atraía porque era de Londres, por su enorme atractivo masculino, porque era rico, por su carácter autoritario? No, no era por todo eso. Edward poseía algo indefinible que continuaría siendo un enigma para ella durante el resto de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, bajó a desayunar a la cocina con los niños, ya preparados para el colegio.

—El señor Cullen se ha marchado. Me pidió que le dijera que hay trabajo para usted en el estudio y que lo llame si surge alguna pregunta —informó Sue mientras servía el desayuno.

Bella asintió, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué no se lo había dicho la noche anterior. Sintió que se acaloraba al pensar en lo que había sucedido, pero decidió no preocuparse. Eso no volvería a repetirse. Haría el trabajo por el que le pagaba, dispuesta a ignorar las estúpidas demandas de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando se marcharon de casa en el todo terreno de Edward, pero cuando iban de salida Bella vio un coche negro estacionado no muy lejos de la reja de entrada. El conductor leía un periódico. «Puede que no sea nada, o quizá algo muy significativo», pensó alarmada.

Se alejó de allí sin dejar de mirar por el espejo retrovisor. Para su alivio, el coche negro no la seguía. Bella no quedó tranquila hasta que Alec entró al colegio y vio al profesor que mantenía un ojo vigilante sobre los niños. Los días siguientes fueron similares. Edward siempre le dejaba trabajo, pero nunca volvió a su sala de estar. Si deseaba hablar con ella, la invitaba a su estudio.

Sin embargo, Bella siempre era consciente de su presencia, especialmente cuando estaba cerca de ella, y más de una vez lo sorprendió mirándola con ojos hambrientos.

Bella vio el coche un par de veces más y decidió comunicárselo a Edward.

Cuando hubo finalizado su relato, él asintió solemnemente y la miró con seriedad.

—Espero que no te preocupes excesivamente. No quiero que estés nerviosa, aunque Alec me importa sobremanera.

Bella asintió.

—No estoy asustada. Sencillamente pensé que era extraño ver el mismo varios días seguidos.

Bella pensó que Edward estaba demasiado tranquilo respecto a un posible secuestro.

—Si estás segura de lo que dices... —dijo Edward y luego la abrazó.

No hubo urgencia sexual en ese abrazo, simplemente un sencillo gesto para tranquilizarla. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, aunque sintió que el pulso le latía apresuradamente. Fue solo un instante. Cuando se separó de ella, en el rostro de Edward no había nada que indicara alguna emoción especial. Incluso por la dureza de su expresión ella adivinó que estaba más preocupado por su hijo de lo que dejaba percibir.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella encontró una nota puesta detrás del limpiaparabrisas del todoterreno. Bella la abrió con manos temblorosas. «¡PRONTO!» Era la única palabra escrita en letras negras, pero ella supo muy bien lo que significaba.

Edward ya se había marchado, así que, rápidamente metió la nota en el bolsillo para que los niños no la vieran. Cuando su vehículo cruzó la reja, con el corazón en un puño Bella buscó con la mirada el coche negro con la intención de fijarse bien en el conductor. Pero no estaba allí.

Esa tarde, cuando le entregó la nota a Edward, observó que su rostro se ensombrecía. Con los músculos de la mandíbula muy tensos, la arrojó a la papelera. Pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

—Ahora la policía tendrá que tomárselo en serio—dijo en tanto recuperaba la nota y salía de la habitación.

Al cabo de una hora volvió a casa, el rostro muy tenso en un gesto de decisión.

—Quiero que hagas las maletas. Nos marchamos —dijo secamente.

Hay dios ¿a donde creen que van a ir? que pasara entre ellos en este viaje tan apresurado que quiere hacer mi Edward.

En mi opinión si fuera ella yo iría a donde él quisiera upsss creo que más de una lo quisiera no?

Bueno pequeñas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo un beso a todas y déjenme su opinión para saber que les esta pareciendo la historia…

Nos leemos en el próximo…

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhhhhh que creyeron que nada mas las iba a dejar con un capi después de que esperaron varios días , pues no les traigo también este capítulo para que puedan disfrutarlo.

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios a ver qué les parece.

Capítulo 5

Bella miró a Edward con los ojos agrandados de asombro, no dando crédito a lo que le estaba pidiendo en ese momento, en definitivo la nota lo debe haber atemorizado más de lo que ella había creído.

— ¿Marcharnos? ¿A esta hora? ¿Qué dijo la policía? Y mil preguntas más le quería hacer pero no tenia más que esas, en si esas fueras las de mayor importancia…

—Están investigando las huellas dactilares. También harán lo mismo con las del dueño del coche negro, aunque aparentemente es un respetable hombre de negocios. Pero no voy a dejar nada a la casualidad. También quieren mis huellas y las tuyas, pero al diablo con eso. Ve a preparar a los niños me da igual.

-Pero están en la cama, Edward. Es absurdo. No creo que unas horas más vayan a hacer gran diferencia, déjalos descansar por favor son niños.

Edward respiró a fondo y luego se pasó una mano por sus cabellos bronceados.

—Tienes razón. Pero partiremos temprano en la mañana

-¿La policía sugirió que te marcharas?

-Demonios, no. Ellos hacen lo que pueden, pero no voy a continuar exponiendo más a mi hijo.

— ¿Y Hale & Whitlock? ¿Qué sucederá con el trabajo allí?

Cielo santo, Bella, ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta? En unos cuantos minutos me pondré al teléfono. Seguramente le pediré a mi hermano menor que se haga cargo de la empresa en mi ausencia. Es muy capaz y confío plenamente en él.

-¿Y adonde iremos?

-A Londres naturalmente. ¿Es un problema para ti?

—Sí. Entre otras cosas porque Benjamín no tiene pasaporte.

—Entonces tendrás que dejarlo aquí hasta que lo consiga.

Bella no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de horror y de ira.

—No iré a ninguna parte sin mi hijo, si quieres te vas tú pero yo me quedo —declaró fríamente.

Edward se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-Perdóname. He hablado sin pensar. Yo me encargaré de su pasaporte. Y ahora ve a dormir.

Pero la mente y los nervios de Bella estaban demasiado agitados. Demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Seguro que a Benjamín no le importaría el cambio mientras estuviera con Alec. En tan breve tiempo adoraba a su amigo y ya eran inseparables.

Al día siguiente, de acuerdo a lo prometido, Edward se encargó del pasaporte de Benjamín, de solucionar los asuntos de los colegios y de su propio sustituto. Parecía sortear todos los impedimentos y conseguir exactamente lo que quería. Sí, era Edward Cullen, el hombre de acción.

Ese día, anunció al anochecer.

—Mañana partiremos muy temprano.

Benjamín se despertó antes que Bella y fue a toda prisa a su habitación.

—Despierta, mami. Quiero irme ahora.

Muy pronto todo estuvo preparado. Edward condujo al aeropuerto donde lo esperaba su propio jet. Cuando al fin se encontraron en el aire su rostro se relajó visiblemente. La sonrisa volvió a sus labios y miró a Bella con tanta simpatía que ella sintió que se derretía.

-Gracias.

Bella alzó las cejas cuidadosamente delineadas.

— ¿Por qué?

-Por comprenderme, por ser servicial, por todo. Nunca sabrás cómo aprecio tu gesto.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Si Benjamín está bien, yo también lo estoy.

—Es lo que me sucede con Alec. Sé que soy culpable por no dedicarle demasiado tiempo, pero lo quiero más que a mi vida. Si algo le sucediera... —se interrumpió con una expresión sombría.

Bella pensó que además de su esposa, también habría podido perder a su hijo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo había muerto cuando Alec dijo algo y se perdió la oportunidad.

Al llegar a Londres, les esperaba un coche que rápidamente los sacó del aeropuerto. Todo había sido planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Muy pronto cruzaban las rejas de una gran mansión.

—Esta es la casa familiar. Nos esperan —anunció Edward.

Cuando se aproximaban, se abrió la puerta principal dando paso a una mujer de cabello color miel, su rostro era en forma de corazón, debía tener unos cincuenta años.

Llevaba un elegante vestido en tonos escarlata, blanco y negro. Las uñas y los labios del mismo color rojo. Permanecía de pie, no muy alta pero si muy orgullosa, con la barbilla alzada, gesto que Bella reconoció como propio.

Se bajó del coche y retuvo a Benjamín para permitirle a Alec correr hacia la dama que se inclinó para abrazarlo con una cariñosa sonrisa. Luego saludó a Edward en un ingles refinado con otro abrazo y otra sonrisa.

Luego llegó el momento de presentar a Bella y Benjamín. La dama los miró con aire especulativo mientras se acercaban, como si la estuviera evaluando.

—Bella, esta es mi madre Esme —dijo Bella—. Madre, esta es Isabella Swan, de quien te hablé y este es Benjamín, su hijo.

No podía ser la madre, era demasiado joven, pensó Bella mientras le tendía la mano con una débil sonrisa.

—Así que usted es la niñera de Alec —dijo, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano sin el menor placer. Los ojos verdes, iguales a los del hijo, la miraron fríamente—. No creo que aquí se necesiten sus servicios, pero no dudo que él se las arreglará para mantenerla ocupada.

Los ojos de Bella se volvieron a Edward, pero en ese momento le hablaba a su hijo sin dar señales de haber oído. Bella respiró a fondo para evitar una respuesta áspera. Si hubiera sabido que iban a vivir con los padres se habría negado a viajar.

—Entremos en casa. Siobban se encargará de las maletas —dijo Edward.

El interior de la vivienda estaba fresco y ventilado.

—Voy a llamar a la chica para que se encargue de...

—No lo hagas, mamá —interrumpió Edward—. Yo enseñaré a Bella sus habitaciones.

Después de recorrer innumerables pasillos llegaron a un apartamento completamente equipado, para alivio de Bella. Había una espaciosa sala de estar, un enorme comedor y una amplia cocina.

-Vaya... —balbuceó.

-Hoy almorzaremos con mamá, pero si mis instrucciones se han llevado a cabo, aquí encontraremos todo lo que vamos a necesitar para vivir independientemente —dijo Edward mientras examinaba un enorme refrigerador.

—Al parecer hay de todo —dijo Bella, muy aliviada.

En la planta superior, el dormitorio de Bella y el de Benjamín se comunicaban a través de un cuarto de baño. Eran habitaciones amplias, con mucho espacio para que el niño pudiera jugar. Edward tenía su propia suite junto al cuarto de baño de Alec.

—Iré a ver a mamá. Cuando estés lista baja a reunirte con nosotros.

Después de haber ordenado las cosas, Bella encontró a Edward en la terraza conversando con su madre mientras Alec chapoteaba en la piscina.

—Mami, ¿puedo bañarme? —preguntó Benjamín, muy impresionado.

—Desde luego que sí —respondió Edward —. Siéntate aquí, Bella. Mi madre quiere saber cosas de ti —añadió indicando una silla junto a él.

Seguro que sí. Probablemente se preguntaba si Bella estaba interesada en su hijo y por qué Edward había llevado una niñera de Londres cuando allí podía conseguir una fácilmente.

—Mi hijo me ha contado que usted es madre soltera —fueron sus primeras palabras, dichas con un desagrado que recorría su esbelta figura.

Bella alzó la barbilla orgullosamente.

-Pese a ello, a Benjamín no le falta de nada.

-¿Qué le sucedió al padre?

—Madre, eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Creo en los sagrados votos del matrimonio —declaró la mujer con altanería.

—No fue culpa de Bella —declaró Edward mientras le dirigía una cálida sonrisa—. Al contrario, creo que debemos admirarla por criar sola y tan bien a su hijo. Y es bueno para Alec tener un compañero.

Bella sintió una ola de felicidad porque no esperaba que él la apoyara.

—Deberías casarte de nuevo y tener hijos propios, Edward —declaró la madre.

«Y deshacerte de esta mujer», pensó Bella. Palabras no expresadas en un silencio muy elocuente. Por alguna razón le había desagradado a esa mujer.

De pronto se oyó el débil tintineo de una campana desde el interior.

—El almuerzo está servido. Vamos Bella, debes de tener hambre. Alec, Benjamín, hora de comer —llamó Edward al tiempo que les tendía unas toallas—. Poneos las camisas.

La señora Cullen ya había entrado en casa.

Su figura erguida expresaba su desaprobación. A Bella no le extrañó que no comiera con ellos.

—Creo que no le gusto a tu madre —comentó cuando tomaron asiento ante una mesa ovalada en la cocina principal.

—Desde la muerte de mi padre la vida ha sido muy difícil para ella. En cierto modo es culpa suya, porque no hace amigos con facilidad. Pero una vez que te conozca, verá cuán encantadora eres y se va a encariñar contigo. Nadie puede dejar de hacerlo.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Bella sintió un vuelco en el estómago y en su corazón. ¿Es que aquel beso había significado más de lo que ella había imaginado?

—Gracias por el cumplido —dijo débilmente—. El tiempo lo dirá — añadió mientras se volvía a Benjamín —. ¿Qué quieres comer, cariño?

Había un espléndido bufé en la mesa y pronto los niños empezaron a armar tanto bullicio que ellos no pudieron mantener una conversación decente.

Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, los chicos fueron a jugar al jardín.

—Cuidado con las plantas de la abuela —les advirtió Edward.

—Yo iré a vigilarlos —dijo Bella con el deseo de alejarse de la presencia inquietante de Edward, cada día se le hacía más imposible alejarse de él.

—Quédate. Quiero hablar contigo. Me preocupa la educación de Alec mientras estemos aquí. No quiero enviarlo al colegio porque es un blanco fácil y...

— ¿Quieres decir que el presunto secuestrador sabe que te has trasladado a Londres? —preguntó horrorizada.

—Desde luego que no, pero no quiero exponer a Alec. Podría conseguir un tutor para ambos niños, pero me preguntaba si no sería mejor que tú te hicieras cargo de ellos.

Bella se echó a reír.

—De secretaria personal a niñera y ahora a tutora. Me parece que piensas que tengo múltiples talentos. Pero te equivocas, no sé enseñar.

—Tengo fe en ti. Se te da bien el inglés y las Matemáticas. Y estoy seguro de que sabes suficiente Historia y Geografía como para enseñar a un par de niños de siete y ocho años. Creo que estás perfectamente preparada. Y lo que no sepas, lo sé yo. Compraré textos apropiados y juntos haremos un buen equipo.

¡Juntos! Ella no quería formar equipo con él, definitivamente no era buena idea.

—Pero...

—Parece que la idea no te complace.

—No. Si hubiera sabido lo que tenías en mente no habría venido. Pensé que estarías ocupado todo el día y que yo cuidaría de Benjamín y Alec. Ni siquiera esperaba vivir con tu madre porque creí que tenías tu propia casa.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—La vendí. No valía la pena mantenerla ya que no suelo venir con frecuencia. Por lo demás, cuando vengo, debo visitar a mamá y preocuparme de mi patrimonio, desde luego. Siento que lo veas de ese modo —dijo con una mueca irónica.

—Toda la situación se torna bastante desproporcionada —rebatió ella.

—Quiero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí. Naturalmente que tendré que ocuparme de mis negocios, pero también quiero compartir el tiempo con Alec.

¿Es que la amenaza de un secuestro le había hecho darse cuenta de la importancia que tenía el niño en su vida? No podía comprender a ese hombre. Benjamín lo era todo para ella y nunca lo habría descuidado, como Edward hacía con Alec.

Edward se puso detrás de la silla de Bella y empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros. Ella se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración contenida.

¿Qué se necesitaría para conseguir que Bella se sintiera relajada junto a él?, se preguntaba Edward. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Había pensado que disfrutaría con todo lo nuevo, olvidaría su aversión contra los hombres y lo dejaría entrar en su vida.

—Hablo en serio cuando te digo que disfrutes de este lugar, Bella—dijo en tanto continuaba con el masaje hasta sentir que la tensión empezaba a aflojar—. Se supone que no todo tiene que ser trabajo y obligaciones. Iremos de excursión, haremos muchas cosas juntos, los cuatro —rápidamente añadió las últimas palabras al notar que volvía a ponerse rígida.

Edward aumentó la presión hasta que gradualmente consiguió relajarla. Su proximidad lo embriagaba, como si hubiera bebido un vino muy bueno. Se sentía cada vez más cerca de ella al tiempo que aspiraba la fragancia de sus cabellos.

-¡Edward!

Bella dio un brinco y él sintió que la tensión volvía al cuerpo de la joven. Con una sola palabra su madre había estropeado sus logros.

Sonriente y sin la menor perturbación, Edward se volvió hacia su madre. Bella los miraba mortificada.

-¿Quieres algo, mamá?

Los ojos verdes de Esme lanzaron una desdeñosa mirada hacia Bella y luego se volvieron a su hijo. —Que me concedas un poco de tiempo, si es que lo tienes.

Bella se puso de pie sin permitir que esa mujer percibiera su ofuscación.

-Voy a ver a los chicos —dijo tranquilamente.

Encontró a los niños jugando con la pelota en la terraza. Apenas la divisaron le pidieron permiso para nadar en la piscina. Bella decidió acompañarlos. Cuando se dirigía a su habitación para ponerse el bañador, se encontró con la señora Cullen.

—Me permite unas palabras, por favor —dijo. Bella sonrió luchando por ocultar su tensión—. Sígame.

-Con todo gusto.

La madre la condujo a su elegante sala de estar y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

—Dígame exactamente por qué ha venido aquí —dijo con una mirada suspicaz y un duro mohín en los labios rojos.

—Creo que ya lo sabe —respondió Bella con calma, al tiempo que la miraba de frente.

-Creo que pasa por ser la niñera de Alec. Pero realmente le interesa mi hijo, ¿no es así?

Bella negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Edward me contrató para que cuidara de Alec. No fue idea mía.

— ¿Antes era su secretaria personal?

—Sí.

—Pero no está especializada en el cuidado de niños, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente, pero tengo a Benjamín. Comprendo y quiero a los niños y...

—Y también quiere a mi hijo, ¿no es así?

-¡No! De ninguna manera —respondió al instante.

—A mí no me lo parece. Deseo dejar las cosas claras, señorita Isabella Swan. Usted no le conviene a Edward. No se casará con una mujer que ha tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Yo me encargaré de ello. Además, todavía está enamorado de Tanya. ¿No le ha hablado de ella?

—No.

—La amaba profundamente y quedó destrozado cuando ella falleció. Dudo que alguien pueda sustituirla en su corazón.

—Comprendo. De todos modos es igual porque nuestra relación es meramente profesional.

— ¿Entonces por qué la tocaba? Usted mantenía los ojos cerrados y había tal placer en su cara que me sentí enferma.

¡Oh, Dios! Era cierto que había disfrutado. Pero el hecho de que su madre hubiese presenciado la escena era humillante para ella.

—El masaje me alivió la tensión muscular —declaró de forma caprichosa.

-Espero que su tensión no se deba a mi hijo.

— ¿Por qué? Está muy equivocada, señora Cullen si piensa que su hijo me interesa por otras razones aparte del hecho de que me pague un sueldo.

— ¿No lo encuentra siquiera remotamente atractivo?

-Pienso que cualquier mujer lo encontraría atractivo. Pero le aseguro que no hay nada entre él y yo. No tengo intención de volver a comprometerme con un hombre —declaró con soberbia al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda.

Porque si había un hombre capaz de hacerle cambiar de parecer ese era Edward Cullen.

—Muy bien. Me alegra oírle decir eso. Ahora puede marcharse.

La mujer la trataba como a una sirvienta. Bella estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle quién demonios se creía que era, pero se abstuvo.

Al fin y al cabo era la madre de Edward, y si quería mantener su empleo tendría que respetarla.

Sin decir una palabra, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a toda prisa a su habitación. Tras ponerse el traje de baño con una camisola a juego fue a la piscina.

Edward se unió a ella en sus fornidas brazadas y luego la detuvo. Ambos se sentaron al borde de la piscina.

— ¿Qué sucede? Nadabas como si te persiguieran los demonios —dijo y entonces la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Es que mi madre ha dicho algo que te haya irritado?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque la conozco.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No. He estado sentada todo el día. Necesitaba hacer un poco de ejercicio.

—Yo podría ejercitarlo de otra manera —murmuró suavemente.

A pesar de su amor por Tanya, como había dicho la madre, Edward necesitaba una mujer en su cama. Y tal vez ella también lo deseaba. ¿Sería algo tan malo vivir una aventura con él? En todo caso era una gran decisión y necesitaba considerarla.

—Creo que voy a nadar con los chicos —dijo ella, con la voz enronquecida al tiempo que empezaba a levantarse.

-No, Bella, espera. ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? —preguntó Edward tomándola de un brazo.

— ¿Por qué habría de temerte? —preguntó con un remedo de risa.

—Dímelo tú. Creo que existe una atracción recíproca entre ambos, ¿por qué combatirla?

—Porque no sería correcto —explotó ella—. No olvides que soy tu empleada y hay un mundo de diferencia entre nuestros estilos de vida.

-No me importa para nada —replicó con ímpetu—. Cuando hay atracción las barreras no existen. Sé que te han hecho sufrir y te has revestido de una coraza de hielo para que ningún hombre vuelva a tocarte. Sin embargo, algo me dice que ha llegado la hora de que el hielo se derrita. Y ya ha empezado a hacerlo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Crees que todas las mujeres que conoces caen de rodillas a tus pies, ¿verdad? No quiero tener una aventura contigo, Edward. Y si alguna vez vuelvo a enamorarme, será todo o nada. No dispongo de tiempo para aventuras sexuales simples.

Bella se puso de pie, dispuesta a zambullirse, pero Edward, adivinando su intención, la retuvo y luego la besó de una forma que debería ser ilegal y para no completarla en presencia de los niños

Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y me dejen sus comentarios por que de verdad son mi inspiración, todo lo que ustedes me dicen me demuestra que mi amiga tenía razón y que debí publicar antes pero bueno, no les digo más…

Besos a todas… Nos leemos en el próximo capi


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

EL BESO porque eso no se le podía llamar un besito, no duró más de unos segundos pero fue suficiente para indicarle a Bella que la valla que ella se había puesto se había roto y que los sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado antes, en ese momento fluían libremente. Y también sabia que Edward lo percibió.

Sus brazos no la rodeaban, era libre como un pájaro, pero se sentía como si fuera su prisionera. Era como si la boca de ese hombre la encadenara a él y no hubiera escapatoria. Era como si la caricia le dijese que eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, lo que había buscado desde que Jacob la había abandonado.

—!Mami!, el grito de su hijo fue el que rompió la magia y cuando Bella volvió la cabeza hacia su hijo, con el rabillo del ojo vio que la madre de Edward los observaba desde las ventanas de la planta superior.

El placer del instante dio paso al nerviosismo.

Luego de ese beso el único remedio fue lanzarse a la piscina ya que el agua fresca era una bendición para su cuerpo ardiente , Edward también opto por lo mismo y nada más, durante media hora ambos se dedicaron a jugar con los niños. Parecían una auténtica familia y si no hubiera sido por la madre, Bella se habría sentido feliz, como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Ellos se cansaron antes que sus hijos, así que se tendieron en grandes tumbonas. Una gran sombrilla les ocultaba la casa, aunque Bella no tenía la menor intención de permitir que Edward la volviera a besar. Tenía que recordar que eso era un empleo, que no estaba allí para permitirse juegos sexuales. Estaba allí para cuidar de Alec.

Todo por culpa de Edward. Si hubiera mantenido la actitud del jefe dictador, si no hubiera insistido en el trato familiar, nada de eso habría sucedido.

En su momento ella se levanto de donde descansaba para irse a cambiar..

—¿Adónde vas?

Bella se volvió a regañadientes. Apoyado en un codo, Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No debería hacer esto —dijo secamente—. Me hace olvidar cuál es mi posición. Voy a ducharme y a vestirme.

Y antes de que él pudiera protestar, corrió hacia la casa.

Afligido, Edward la vio alejarse. Por primera vez había sentido que Bella comenzaba a relajarse con él y cuando la besó habría jurado que ella disfrutaba también. Hubiera deseado besarla interminablemente, pero sabía que tenía que andar con pies de plomo. Y parecía que el breve beso la había asustado de nuevo.

Edward volvió a tenderse con los ojos cerrados. Cuando le había pedido que se encargara de Alec discrepaba mucho de imaginar que caería rendido ante su hechizo. Era muy diferente a Tanya que siempre había utilizado su atractivo sexual. A él le encantaba que los hombres se volvieran a mirar su figura provocativa, el contoneo de sus caderas y le encantaba saber que ella no deseaba a nadie más que a él. Su muerte lo había sumido en la desolación.

Bella lo atraía de otra manera. Carecía de artificios, se mostraba tal cual era. Había pensado que nunca volvería a enamorarse, que nunca nadie se volvería a apoderar de su corazón. Todavía no estaba seguro de que Bella lo hubiera hecho. Sí que la deseaba físicamente, en ese aspecto lo hacía enloquecer; pero, ¿deseaba más? Aún no lo sabía.

De pronto, oyó una voz que le hablaba en un ingles demasiado refinado ¡Su Madre! Dios ahora que?.

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo —dijo la señora Cullen, con severidad. Los pensamientos de Edward se desvanecieron mientras se sentaba—. Se trata de Isabella Swan.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

La señora se sentó al borde de la tumbona que Bella hacia unos momentos había dejado vacía.

—Se comporta de modo demasiado familiar contigo.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

-Madre, vives en otros tiempos. Puede que sea la niñera de Alec, pero eso no me obliga a tratarla como a una sirvienta.

-Te vi besarla —espetó la Esme—. Ella me dijo que no había nada entre vosotros. Sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Edward sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de él.

—¿Le has hablado de mí? —ladró. En ese instante supo por qué Bella se había mostrado afligida y por qué había huido de él—. No tenías derecho a hacerlo.

—Te equivocas tengo todo el derecho. No deseo que un hijo mío haga el tonto con una chica que no le conviene para nada.

—Si la conocieras mejor pensarías de otra manera. Es una mujer íntegra, inteligente, una excelente madre y lo más importante, es la primera chica que me interesa tras la muerte de Tanya.

—¿Intentas decir que ya no amas a Tanya?

-Siempre la amaré en el recuerdo —admitió con tristeza—, pero la vida tiene que continuar.

—Para mí no habrá nadie más que tu padre.

—Estuvisteis largo tiempo juntos. En cambio, Tanyay yo, solo unos años. Tengo toda la vida por delante y no pretendo hacerlo en soledad.

-Entonces búscate a alguien más apropiado que esa chica poca cosa ¿Te olvidas que eres Ingles, Edward? Deberías casarte con alguien de tu aquí por favor.

-No digo que me vaya a casar con Bella —insistió—. Pero ahora que lo dices, creo que no sería una mala idea.

La madre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, desesperada.

—No me hagas esto, Edward.

—Hay cosas que escapan del control de una madre —respondió con suavidad—. Y una de ella es que su hijo se enamore.

-Así que estás enamorado de ella—lo acusó.

—Yo no he dicho eso. La encuentro inmensamente atractiva y nada más por el momento. Y te agradecería que no volvieras a atemorizarla con amenazas.

Esme se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se ponía de pie. Sin decir palabra, se encaminó rápidamente hacia la casa.

Edward volvió a ver a Bella a la hora de la cena que ella misma había preparado para los niños.

Después que cenaran ella fue a sentarse en uno de los diván que tenia una de las ventanas, el fue y se sentó a su lado.

-Mi madre no tenía derecho a hablarte como lo hizo. - Bella lo miro como haciéndose la desentendida - Sí, estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido —dijo en voz baja para que los chicos no lo oyeran—. También intentó convencerme a mí —añadió sonriendo con indulgencia—. Todavía cree que puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Pienso que tiene demasiado tiempo libre. Está sola y le encantaría que me viniera a vivir con ella para siempre.

—¿Y tu hermano? ¿No vive aquí?

—¿Qué crees? Nosotros queremos a nuestros padres entrañablemente, pero llega un momento en que un hombre debe vivir su propia vida.

—¿Emmet está casado?

-No.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.

—Quizá encuentre una encantadora chica.

—¿Y contrariar a Esme?—rio Edward—. Pobrecita, vive en otra época. Pero ahora hablemos de nosotros. Bella, no puedes ignorar la atracción que existe entre ambos.

Mientras hablaba, no le pasó desapercibida la chispa de inquietud en los ojos de ella. Y como intuyó que volvería a escapar, le tomó la mano...

—Sí que puedo ignorarla y lo haré —dijo acalorada—. Entre nosotros no puede haber nada, Edward. Es una locura pensarlo siquiera. No acepté el empleo por una aventura. Lo hice por Alec. El es mi responsabilidad.

Así que él no significaba nada para ella pensó Edward. Sin embargo, al besarla había podido percibir la misma excitación que se había apoderado de él. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en negarlo?

—Niños, dejen de pelear, por favor —ordenó Bella.

Al darse cuenta de que Bella los observaba, los chicos se callaron y continuaron con su cena.

—Terminaremos esta conversación más tarde —dijo Edward al darse cuenta de que no llegaría a ninguna parte mientras los niños estuvieran presentes.

Cuando Edward se habia retirado, Bella cerró los ojos un instante. Había sido un error ir a Londres con Edward y su hijo. Ella había pensado que sería una buena experiencia, especialmente para Benjamín pero Edward lo estropeaba todo. Pedía más de lo que ella estaba preparada para dar. Y en ese momento se encontraba en la poco envidiable situación de dejarse seducir o volver a Phoenix, sin trabajo ni casa donde ir. Desde luego que estaba su padre, pero...

Una hora después, cuando los chicos estaban ya en la cama, Bella se sentó en la terraza de la sala de estar para disfrutar de la puesta de sol cuyas últimas luces incendiaban el cielo.

De pronto, más que ver, percibió la presencia de Edward junto a ella.

-¿Te apetece comer algo? La verdad es que yo estoy hambriento. Quédate aquí y disfruta del panorama mientras voy a preparar algo para la cena.

-¿Tú cocinas? —preguntó, asombrada.

-¿Crees que no sé hacerlo? Hay muchas cosas acerca de mí que ignoras. Prepárate para disfrutar de una delicia culinaria.

A Bella le pareció que no había pasado mucho rato cuando Edward fue a avisarle que la cena estaba lista.

Había puesto la mesa con mantel bordado y cubertería de plata.

—Parece muy formal para una sencilla cena.

—El hombre quiere impresionar a la dama. – si claro lo que quieres es llevarme a la cama para ser mas exactos pensó Bella, sin embargo solo le dijo —Reservaré mi juicio hasta después de haber comido.

La comida era sencilla, pero exquisita. Una especie de ensalada de frutas que consistían en fresas, kirguís, piña y otras frutas exóticas que nunca había probado, eso solo para empezar y luego pechuga de pollo y patatas, todo cubierto con una deliciosa salsa de tomate.

Sin embargo, Bella solo era consciente de la presencia de Edward y del poder que ejercía sobre ella, un poder silencioso sobre su cuerpo, traicionero. Estaba jugando con sus emociones, y ella lo deseaba contra su voluntad.

Mientras comían conversaron de todo, de los niños, de política, de sus negocios, menos de ellos mismos. Bella pensó que ese era un buen momento para preguntarle acerca de Tanya.

En el apartamento podía sentir su presencia. Había un retrato de ella en el descanso de la escalera. Tanya era una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos y brillantes ojos azules. Había adivinado que era su esposa porque Alec se parecía mucho a ella.

-Sí, esa es Tanya —admitió Edward cuando Bella se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿Viviste aquí con ella cuando se casaron? —preguntó mientras tomaban el café.

—Vinimos a vivir aquí cuando mi padre enfermó y mamá no podía manejarse sola. Estuvo enfermo largo tiempo. Y tras su muerte, mi madre me necesitó más que nunca.

Bella pensó que a eso se debía la cualidad posesiva de la madre.

—¿Y a Tanya no le importó quedarse a vivir aquí?

-Estaba muy contenta porque tenía compañía mientras yo estaba ausente. La verdad es que trabajaba demasiado —dijo con un sorprendente tono de culpa—. Se llevaba muy bien con mi madre. Tanya era hija de un antiguo amigo de mis padres. Nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Y cuando llegó Alec, mi madre sintió que renacía a la vida. Así que no había razón para marcharnos.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que falleció? —preguntó Bella con suavidad.

En ese momento no sentía más que simpatía hacia ese hombre que claramente todavía amaba a la mujer que le había dado un hijo.

Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Hace casi dos años. Fue un día muy trágico. Murió en un accidente automovilístico. Alec estaba con ella. Por alguna razón Tanya no se había puesto el cinturón. Alec quedó atrapado en el coche, pero no recuerda nada. Creo que el accidente lo traumatizó de tal manera que lo borró de su mente. Si alguna vez encuentro al desgraciado que la empujó fuera de la carretera, lo mataré —declaró con rabia—. Había una curva, pero Tanya la conocía muy bien y siempre conducía con cuidado.

—¿Así que la policía nunca encontró al culpable?

—No. Había unas huellas de pintura verde en el coche de Tanya, así que sabemos que alguien estuvo implicado, pero su identidad todavía es un misterio. Pero sea quien sea, cargará con la culpa durante el resto de su vida —terminó amargamente.

—Lo siento mucho. Tiene que haber sido terrible para ti

—Por decirlo suavemente. Me culpé de lo sucedido. Había pensado sacar a pasear a Tanya y a Alec ese día, pero surgió un problema en el trabajo y, como siempre, me negué a dejarlo en manos de otra persona. Tuvimos una discusión. Dijo que yo siempre anteponía el trabajo a ella —Edward inclinó la cabeza y se presionó las sienes con los dedos—. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía razón. Lo hacía y aún lo hago. Y después de su muerte, más que nunca me dediqué a mi trabajo. Pobre Alec. No podía soportar verlo cerca de mí. Se parece tanto a Tanya que era una tortura mirarlo. Pensé que el dolor nunca desaparecería.

—Está bien —dijo Bella suavemente—. No sigas. Desgracias como esta son muy difíciles de superar.

—Pero poco a poco lo estoy logrando —dijo al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza—. Hay una hermosa joven que cada día me demuestra que hay una vida después de Tanya.

La mirada de sus ojos hablaba por sí misma.

Bella intentó desviar la vista, pero no pudo. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un largo instante y el pulso de ella se aceleró en sus venas.

-No podemos implicarnos emocionalmente —susurró. -Dime por qué no; es lo que ambos deseamos.

La tensión entre ellos aumentó considerablemente.

—Tú sabes por qué —se las arregló para responder. - No son razones válidas. - En lo que a mí respecta, sí lo son.

—Entonces tenemos que hacer algo para que cambies de opinión. Vamos a dar un paseo.

—Pero lo niños... —protestó débilmente. - No se van a despertar y lo sabes. Solo son excusas tuyas.

Era cierto. Los próximos minutos serían cruciales en su relación. Y no habría vuelta atrás. ¿Estaba preparada para una aventura que podría llevarla a ninguna parte?

La noche había caído y las luces que se reflejaban en la piscina y en el terreno concedían al ambiente una magia especial. Mientras caminaban en silencio, Edward le rodeó los hombros con un brazo manteniéndola ceñida junto a su cuerpo.

Desde lo más hondo de su ser, Bella supo que ya no iba a luchar contra él y cuando se volvió a mirarlo, lo hizo con un suspiro de rendición. El chirrido de los insectos llenaba el ambiente, persis-tía el calor del día, y el cielo se había transformado en una cúpula cristalizada de estrellas relucientes.

En ese momento dejo de pensar , ya que Edward tras besarle suavemente el labio inferior, la atrajo hacia él, y al ver que ella no retrocedía, con un suspiro se apoderó de su boca. Suavemente al principio, en el acto de reconocer y probar esos labios, y luego esperando, deseando, necesitando más y más. Bella sintió que una onda de calor abrasaba su cuerpo y devolvió la caricia con un sorprendente abandono de sí misma. Era como escapar de su propia cárcel. Una gloriosa liberación que la alzaba al reino de los ángeles.

El gemido de placer de Edward se escapó del fondo de su garganta mientras sus brazos la ceñían con fuerza, y el beso se tornó más profundo, explorando con la lengua, incitando, tomando todo lo que ella le ofrecía. En un momento él se apartó para mirarla.

—¿Estás segura?

La respuesta de ella fue un gemido de placer mientras unía su boca a la de Edward. En ese momento sentía, saboreaba, compartía la primitiva sensualidad de Edward a través de la intimidad de un beso donde la razón y el mundo exterior no tenían lugar. Solo existía ese instante que no podía comparar con nada conocido o experimentado hasta entonces.

Bella dejó de percibir el tiempo. Su mente había dejado de registrar nada, excepto la emoción de besar a Edward y la intensa sensación de sentir su cuerpo ceñido al cuerpo masculino. Todas las barreras se desplomaron, entre ellos solo había sensaciones mientras bebían el dulce líquido de la vida en la boca del otro.

Nunca, ni siquiera en sus fantasías más salvajes, había previsto que podría besar a Edward como lo hacía en ese instante. Era el Dictador, el jefe y estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

—Si no me detengo ahora no seré responsable de mis actos —murmuró él, con la voz enronquecida—. No tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo.

Ella no quería que se apartara de su boca y de su cuerpo, no quería que fuera un hombre responsable. Quería todo lo que él pudiera ofrecerle. Sí que tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo porque ella sentía lo mismo. Sabía que el cuerpo de Edward estaba ardiendo y sabía que lo único que deseaba era hacer el amor con ella, porque a ella le sucedía lo mismo.

—Sé lo que sientes —susurró entre besos cada vez más apasionados.

Edward respondió con un gemido mientras se arriesgaba a mas.

Edward comenzó llevando sus manos a la cintura de Bella y recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, la beso y paso su lengua mientras ella se tensaba y se estremecía ligeramente. A su vez ella levanto sus manos y recorrió su torso casi intentando grabarse cada plano, Edward deslizo su rostro rozando con el suyo hasta que encontró sus labios, con mas pasión si es que era posible mientras ella soltaba un jadeo involuntario, en algún momento habían llegado cerca de la piscina en el lugar donde se encontraban las tumbonas, donde temprano se habían acostado, el , la fue recontando poco a poco en una de ellas mientras la seguía besando, sus manos recorrieron el contorno de su cuerpo, desde sus pechos hasta sus muslos. Le quito la camisa que cargaba para comprobar lo que su tacto había notado ella no llevaba sostén, Bella desvío la mirada y el la obligo a mirarlo para volverla a besar, ninguno de los dos era consciente de sí mismo.

Edward llevo su cara a sus senos mientras Bella arqueaba la espalda, nada era comparado a esto, nunca se había sentido así ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Jacob, bueno a ciencia cierta no recuerda mucho, Bella volvió a perderse en la sensaciones cuando el pasó su boca y su aliento rozo con esa delicada piel que dividía sus senos, Edward estaba perdido entre su olor, su piel, sus manos en su cabello. Levo una mano hacia su vientre y mucho mas abajo, paso el elástico del pantalón que ella cargaba, mientras Bella gemía tenuemente y besaba su cuello y la parte de su pecho que se le veía con la camisa.

Su mano esquivo su ropa interior y la toco haciéndola perder el control, Bella jamás había logrado sentir esa pequeña electricidad ante su contacto, esa sensación de desequilibrio por completo, lo jalo para que pudiera besarlo nuevamente y el gruño mientras aumentaba su masaje lento y luego rápido y de nuevo.

Bella lo miro mientras ambos trataban de tomar aire.

Comenzó a bajar su pantalón y con el su ropa interior, Edward introdujo un dedo en ella, Bella se tenso por completo, beso de nuevo sus pechos mientras su dedo entraba y salía haciendo que Bella cerrara los ojos y echara su cabeza hacia atrás…Edward sentí un extraño sentimiento de regocijo mientras la veía así, su necesidad estaba llevándole al límite, se separó y se quito la camisa y el pantalón el mismo para así sentir sus caricias y porque ya no aguantaba más. Bella trataba de recuperar su respiración miro a Edward mientras él se recostaba de nuevo con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión que sentían ambos.

-Te lo dije…no puedes ignorar lo que sientes y yo tampoco-, jadeó el a su oído haciendo que ella se apretara contra el mientras lentamente entraba en ella. Bella gimió y lo beso mientras Edward la acariciaba, recorría sus manos por su cuerpo, se entretenía con sus pezones y sus caderas.

-Edward-, gimió Bella en tono bajo y ronco perdida entre las sensaciones.

-¿quieres mas?….-, preguntó el mientras ella se mordía el labio

- Si por favor- se esforzó Bella por contestarle mientras Edward sonreía, aun seguía siendo la misma chica que no lograba descifrar, la que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos y Bella engancho sus piernas a el mientras el la besaba, ahogo el grito de Bella en su boca mientras el cerraba sus manos en puños mientras llegaba.

Se quedo mirándola mientras ella trataba de recuperar su reparación con los ojos cerrados.

Después de lo que habían experimentado ambos a Bella le dio vergüenza con ella misma, no podía creer que había sucumbido a las exigencias de sus cuerpo por dios eso no debió haber pasado… En ese momento que el tomo para levantarse, Bella lo hizo también pero solo para recoger su ropa y vestirse de una forma rápida..

—Esto no debía de suceder —murmuró Bella ruborizada. Para ocultar su vergüenza con el y con ella misma, solo dio media vuelta y termino de vestirse, cuando termino empezó a alejarse en dirección a la casa.

—Bella, no huyas de mí.

Ella lo sintió a sus espaldas, incluso pudo sentir su cálido aliento en la nuca.

-Nunca debió haber sucedido —murmuró con tristeza

—Yo creo que sí. Fue algo natural, algo que ambos deseábamos y necesitábamos. Y no puedes huir de mí, Bella. No puedes ignorar tus sentimientos.

-Debo hacerlo —dijo con la mirada fija en él.

¿Por qué después de tantos años de haber mantenido a los hombres fuera de su vida se había rendido completamente a un hombre que no deseaba más que una aventura pasajera? Y lo había logrado ya la había hecho suya…

-¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué no disfrutas mientras puedas? Prometo que no te obligaré a nada. Eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras.

—¿Y piensas que eso me haría feliz? No soy la clase de mujer que se acuesta con cualquiera y luego se marcha. Y no sé por qué permití esto que sucedió entre nosotros.

—Porque no pudiste evitarlo, igual que yo. ¿Por qué negarnos lo que ambos deseamos?

—Pero yo no lo deseo. No pude evitarlo, pero no quería hacerlo.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Bella, te entregaste a mí como yo lo hice contigo—dijo mientras sus manos le apretaban los hombros.

—Tal vez no lo tenga. Pero no deseo empezar nada que no pueda terminar. Ambos sabemos que esta no es una relación seria. Así que por amor al cielo, Edward, dejémoslo ya.

—Me estas volviendo loco —gimió con la voz enronquecida.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido; pero me parece que cualquier mujer podrías llevarte a la cama si mayor compromiso a mi ya lo hiciste ahora déjame, además creo que tu temperamento no te lleva al celibato precisamente. Pero no esperes que yo se tu amiguita de a ratos, porque no lo haré.

Edward retiró las manos de los hombros de Bella.

—Si eso es lo que piensas, creo que no hay más que hablar —dijo con los labios apretados.

Bella notó que no negaba lo que le había dicho. Por otra parte, ¿cómo podía enredarse con un hombre que como padre dejaba mucho que desear?

Si alguna vez volvía a casarse, lo haría con un hombre amante de los niños, el padre que Benjamín nunca había tenido. Y Edward Cullen ciertamente no cumplía ese requisito.

OMG… Bella como que también es medio bipolar, aunque le doy la razón en lo que respecta a no querer ser simplemente la amante, y por otro lado Edward no es del todo un santo el solo la quiere para calentar su cama o no?

Bueno por otro lado quien quiere ahorcar a Esme…. Quien dice yooooo….

Bueno mis niñas espero saber qué opinión tienen de este capítulo porque de verdad me esmere mucho en hacerlo y bueno cada vez que lo leía me gustaba más, y tenía diferentes opiniones, espero que ustedes también las tengan…

Nos leemos espero les guste y me dejen comentarios….

Besos…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7 **

**Edward se entregó totalmente a su trabajo. Tenía problemas con el personal de la oficina de Londres y quería realizar algunos cambios. El trabajo era el antídoto perfecto. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado con Bella , después de que la había hecho suya ella había declarado que no quería mantener relaciones sentimentales con él. **

**La situación no era fácil. Esa mujer lo volvía loco. Quizá nunca debió haberla besado ni haberle hecho el amor, ni oler su perfume sensual. **

**Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar tiempos mejores. Le demostraría que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.**

**Ninguno de los dos deseaba una relación permanente. Bella lo había dejado muy claro, y él todavía no estaba preparado para sustituir a Tanya por otra mujer. Pero, ¿por qué negar la intensa atracción surgida entre ambos? Tal vez podría calificarla de lujuria por su parte, aunque era algo más que eso. No quería utilizar a Bella. Era una buena persona. No, más que eso. Todo lo que sabía era que lo hechizaba. **

**Sin embargo, había decidido no demostrarle sus sentimientos. Por el momento jugaría al estilo de ella. **

**Bella disfrutaba enseñando a los niños, excepto cuando la madre de Edward los interrumpía. Todos los días entraba en el cuarto de juegos y observaba en silencio. Y cuando creía que Bella se equivocaba en algo, intervenía de inmediato. **

—**No soy profesora —le dijo Bella en una ocasión—. Hago esto porque Edward me lo pidió. **

—**Edward es tonto. Aquí pudo haber contratado un verdadero tutor. **

**-Tal vez piensa que esto no durará mucho tiempo —replicó Bella con una mirada hostil. **

—**¿Se lo ha dicho? **

**Bella se encogió de hombros. **

**-No con las mismas palabras. **

—**Entonces creo que es usted la que no quiere quedarse. Mi hijo nunca es más feliz que cuando está conmigo en Londres. **

**La mayoría de las tardes, Edward llegaba a casa de malhumor y Bella lo evitaba. Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que había sucedido lo que paso entre ellos. Y, aunque ella revivía las escenas una y otra vez, seguía pensando que había hecho lo correcto y al mismo tiempo lo incorrecto. **

**Una tarde, Edward llegó antes de que ella se retirara a sus habitaciones. Estaba en la terraza cuando lo vio aproximarse. Llevaba un traje ligero de verano, el cuello abierto y la corbata floja. **

—**¿Por qué me esquivas? —preguntó con dureza. **

—**¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió ella a la defensiva, turbada por la profundidad de su mirada.**

—**Hace días que no te veo. **

**-Es tu problema. Yo siempre estoy aquí. Si estás tan ocupado que no puedes estar con tu hijo, no me culpes a mí. **

—**No metas a Alec en esto. Estamos hablando de ti. Te escondes en tu habitación como si tuvieras miedo. **

—**No tengo motivos para tenerlo, y menos de ti. **

—**Tienes razón. No hay motivos. Así que apenas me cambie de ropa nos iremos a cenar. **

**Bella se encogió de hombros. **

—**Si eso es lo que quieres. **

**-Saldremos en media hora —dijo antes de marcharse. **

**Durante unos segundos Bella se quedó inmóvil. No quería salir con él. Debió habérselo dicho, pero supo por su tono que no aceptaría una negativa. **

**En su mirada había una expresión dura que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Definitivamente no iba a ser una velada agradable. Tal vez Edward no estaba satisfecho con sus métodos pedagógicos respecto a Alec. Sin duda la madre lo mantenía informado. Tal vez Edward pensaba enviarla de vuelta a Phoenix y la cena era una excusa para suavizar el golpe. **

**Tras subir a su habitación, abrió el armario. Eligió un vestido ligero de verano en tono azul oceano con tirantes muy finos. **

**Después de ducharse, se puso el vestido, se recogió el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza y se maquilló ligeramente. **

—**Vaya, estás lista. Me sienta mal que una mujer me haga esperar —fue el brusco comentario de Edward al verla bajar a la sala antes de lo previsto—. Vamos. **

**Edard vestía un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca de lino. Bella tuvo que admitir que estaba maravilloso. **

**Hicieron el trayecto en silencio. Bella lo miró de soslayo y notó el rictus de su boca y las manos aferradas al volante. No tenía la menor idea de la razón de su enojo. **

**El restaurante era una casa blanca, cuadrada, rodeada de olivos, en medio de ningún lugar. Había unas cuantas casas distantes y ningún coche en el estacionamiento.**

**Entraron. Ella tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la estancia. Las ventanas eran pequeñas y en cada una había macetas de geranios y había jarrones con flores en cada una de las mesas cubiertas con un mantel rojo. **

**Un hombre bajo, de piel aceitunada salió del interior. Saludó a Edward con gran placer. Se estrecharon las manos y se abrazaron efusivamente mientras hablaban. Finalmente el hombre se volvió a Bella. **

—**Ella es Isabella Swan. Bella, este es Demetri, un antiguo amigo del colegio. **

**Demetri le besó la mano. **

—**¿Es tu esposa? **

**Edward negó con la cabeza. **

**-Bella es la tutora de Alec. **

—**Qué lástima. Es muy hermosa —comentó al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al corazón—. Si no estuviera casado, me desposaría con usted. **

**Bella rio, algo insegura. **

**Cuando el jovial hombre se hubo retirado, ambos se sentaron y Bella miró el menú. **

**Pedire algo ligero no tengo mucha hambre. dijo**

**Al alzar la vista, descubrió que él la observaba con una mirada calculadora, impenetrable. Bella la sintió una puñalada en el corazón. **

**-Dejaremos que Demetri decida por nosotros. ¿Qué te gustaría beber? —preguntó Edward. **

**-Agua, por favor. **

—**¿No te tienta un poco de vino? **

**Bella negó con la cabeza. **

—**¿Por qué me has invitado a cenar? —se decidió a preguntar al fin. **

—**Porque no hay otra forma de verte —dijo Edward con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. **

**-Es culpa tuya. Siempre estás ausente —declaró, acalorada. **

**-Tengo exceso de trabajo. **

**Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.**

—**Siempre el trabajo. ¿No te has parado a pensar que a Alec le gustaría pasar un rato con su padre? Te marchas cuando está dormido y vuelves a casa cuando ya está en la cama. **

—**¿Ha dicho algo? **

**-No, porque tiene a Benjamín. No cumples con tus deberes paternales, señor Cullen. **

—**Sé que se encuentra a gusto aquí. Mi madre me lo dice. **

**-Sí, y apostaría que también te dice que soy una incompetente como profesora. Quiero saber exactamente por qué me has invitado a cenar. ¿Para darme más órdenes? —inquirió con irritación. **

**-No digas tonterías, Bella. Lo único que comenta mi madre es que pasas demasiado tiempo en clases con ellos. Bueno, olvidemos el asunto. Hablemos de nosotros. **

**Bella lo miró con inquietud. **

—**¿Qué te hace pasar tanto tiempo en la oficina? —preguntó, decidida a cambiar de tema. **

—**La oficina de Londres es la más importante de mi compañía. La estoy reorganizando. Si no fuera porque necesito que estés junto a Alec, te pediría que me ayudaras. Mis secretarias desconocen la palabra «eficacia». **

—**Me adulas. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esa... reestructuración? **

—**No tengo idea. **

**-¿Así que tu hijo no te verá durante varias semanas más? **

—**No digas que lo abandono —dijo con dureza—. Sabes que lo quiero verdaderamente. **

—**¿Se lo dices alguna vez? ¿Alguna vez se lo demuestras? Edward, los niños no son pequeños mucho tiempo. Antes de que te des cuenta se hará mayor y lamentarás no haber pasado más tiempo con él. **

**Edward le dirigió una mirada glacial. **

**-No te he traído aquí para discutir sobre mi hijo —gruñó con aire culpable. **

**Bella alzó las cejas. **

—**Entonces, si no vas a despedirme, si no se trata de Alec, lo único que queda es un solo tema. El tema. Pero no quiero hablar de ello. No, Edward, no va a funcionar. No estoy interesada en ti; ni ahora ni nunca. **

**Él la miró con dureza un largo instante. **

—**Eres una mujer atractiva sin contar que ya te hice mía- esto lo dijo bajo y cerca de ella para que nadie escuchara.- Me cuesta aceptar que no admitas un hombre en tu vida. ¿Has tenido alguna relación después de Benjamín? **

—**No es asunto tuyo; pero sí, ha habido un par de hombres. Y fue un fracaso —admitió a regañadientes. **

**-Porque les presentaste la imagen de la mujer de hielo. La misma que intentas mostrar ahora. **

**-Es lo que siento. Todavía no encuentro al hombre en quien pueda confiar. **

**Bella observó que Edward aspiraba una bocanada de aire, se enderezaba en el asiento y luego le dirigía una mirada penetrante. Era cierto lo que decía. Le encantaría encontrar un hombre que pudiera querer profundamente y que fuera leal. Edward todavía amaba a Tanya. A ella la quería solo por su cuerpo, y podía prescindir de eso. **

—**Si no renuncias a tu actitud inflexible nunca sabrás si puedes confiar en un hombre. **

**-Creo que sabré reconocerlo cuando llegue a mi vida —afirmó con valentía. Justo en ese momento apareció Demetri con una serie de platos de la localidad—. Me parece que no nos podremos comer todo esto. **

— **Demetri los ha traído para que probemos un poco de todo. Come solo lo que te guste. **

**Todo estaba exquisito y Bella comió con inesperado apetito. Y cuando Edward le sirvió un poco de vino, bebió unos sorbos. **

**Más relajados, conversaron de cosas cotidianas y, mientras avanzaba la velada, se sentía cada vez mejor. Incluso algunas anécdotas de Edward la hicieron reír a carcajadas. El humor de Andreas también había cambiado. Ya no se mostraba frío ni se-vero y la trataba con cálida simpatía. De hecho, la velada se había transformado en un encuentro mucho más agradable de lo que Bella había previsto.**

—**¿Sabes que tienes una hermosa sonrisa? —dijo de pronto. Ella dejó de sonreír de inmediato—. Por amor al cielo, Bella, no intento dominarte. Me di cuenta hace tiempo de que era un gran error. Acostumbras a defenderte cuando un hombre te hace un cumplido. **

—**Creo que sí. Lo siento. **

—**Entonces no lo hagas —dijo, al tiempo que le cubría una mano con la suya. **

**Llena de pensamientos contradictorios, y a pesar de sí misma, ella lo miró, al fondo de los ojos y así se quedaron un largo instante. Lentamente Edward le besó la palma de la mano y luego le cerró los dedos como para decirle que guardara ese beso y pensara en él. **

—**¿Más vino? —preguntó con suavidad. **

—**No, gracias —contestó ella, decidida a no repetir la experiencia de la noche fatal en que concibió a Benjamín. **

**Durante el resto de la velada hablaron de todo, menos de sí mismos. Pero los sentimientos flotaban entre ellos de forma persistente. **

**El restaurante se había llenado de asistentes, pero no lo advirtieron hasta el momento en que él sugirió que era tiempo de marcharse. **

**Edward pagó la cuenta y luego salieron en busca del coche. El cielo oscuro estaba constelado de estrellas y había una luna creciente que prometía un nuevo comienzo. **

**Antes de que Bella entrara en el coche, Edward la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. **

—**No puedo ignorarte, Bella. ¿Sabes que me vuelves loco, mujer? —murmuró mientras su boca buscaba la suya—. Te quiero, te deseo. Tienes que dejarme entrar en tu vida, Bella. Olvídate del bastardo que te defraudó. Déjame demostrarte que hay algo más que la vida que llevas. **

**También él la había enloquecido toda la velada, así que no intentó rechazarlo. Con los sentidos alterados, Bella separó los labios y la lengua de Edward empezó a explorar, a saborear su boca.**

**Eso era el cielo. Un Dios Griego, alto, con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, e increíblemente apuesto la hacía vibrar de deseo. Aunque fuera su jefe, le daba lo mismo. Ella lo deseaba, él la deseaba. Todo era muy simple. **

**De pronto las manos de Edward empezaron a tocar, a palpar, con suavidad al principio, luego con decidida intención mientras la ceñía a su cuerpo de tal manera que ella pudo sentir plenamente su intensa virilidad. **

**Movida por la creciente excitación, sin darse cuenta los brazos de Bella rodearon el cuerpo de Edward parecía mentira que ese hombre había estado con ella y súbitamente sentía un hambre desesperada de ese hombre. Era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, al menos no con esa intensidad. **

—**Este no es el lugar adecuado —gruñó Edward al notar que un coche lleno de gente los iluminaba con sus faros—. Vamos a casa. **

**Durante el trayecto, Bella no pudo dejar de preguntarse si actuaba bien. ¿Se volvería a arrepentir al día siguiente? ¿O era el comienzo de una nueva y maravillosa relación? **

**Cuando llegaron, Edward volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y otra tormenta de sensaciones urgentes y desenfrenadas se apoderó del cuerpo de Bella. Pero solo durante unos instantes. **

**Había tenido tiempo para reflexionar y decidir que no deseaba que las cosas siguieran por ese rumbo. Era demasiado para asimilar ya se había dejado seducir una vez no mas. Tal vez algun día, y no muy lejano. Pero primero hacía falta adaptarse a la sensaciones nuevas que su cuerpo experimentaba. **

—**No puedo hacerlo, no ahora —dijo al tiempo que se separaba de él. **

—**Oh, Dios, pensé que ya lo habías superado. Antes me dijiste... **

—**Estaba intoxicada con la comida, el vino, el ambiente y me dejé llevar. Pero esto no es lo que deseo. **

**Edward alzó una ceja. **

—**Creo que te engañas, pequeña. Creo que lo deseas intensamente. El sentimiento de culpa por lo que hiciste hace nueve años nubla tu juicio. **

—**Quizá tengas razón, pero no puedo evitarlo —replicó mientras entraban en la casa—. Ahora voy a mi habitación. Sola. **

**En ese preciso momento oyeron la voz de Esme. **

—**¿Edward? Necesito hablar contigo.**

**Edward dejó escapar un juramento por lo bajo. **

—**Te concedo un respiro —gruñó antes de separarse de ella. **

**«¿Por cuánto tiempo?» , se preguntó Bella. **

**No tuvo que esperar mucho. Acababa de salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla cuando, tras un breve golpe en la puerta, Edward irrumpió en la habitación….**

**Holas niñas espero que les haya gustado el capi, y mucho más que piensan que puede decir Bella porque Edward haya entrado así a su cuarto? **

**Bueno espero me dejen su opinión besos a todas **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8 **

**FUERA de aquí — grito Bella, muy sorprendida—. ¿Es que no me has entendido? Todavía no estoy preparada para mantener una relación contigo. Y no tengo la menor intención... **

—**Cállate —ordenó Edward—. Esto no tiene que ver con nosotros, se trata de Alec. **

**Bella se llevó las manos a la boca. ¿Qué había sucedido? Nunca debió haber salido y dejar solos a los chicos. **

**Tras mirarlo con atención, Bella notó que en su cara no había el menor vestigio de deseo. Estaba tenso y pálido. **

**-Dime qué sucede. **

—**El presunto secuestrador ha seguido nuestra pista hasta aquí. **

—**¿Qué? **

**La toalla se deslizó por el cuerpo de Bella, pero Edward pareció no darse cuenta de su cuerpo desnudo. Rápidamente se la ajustó y la mantuvo sujeta con ambas manos. **

**-Llegó otra carta amenazadora. Mi madre está furiosa conmigo por no haberle informado sobre la verdadera razón de nuestro viaje a Londres. Así que nos vamos, Bella. **

—**¿Otra vez? —preguntó angustiada, con los ojos muy abiertos—. No puedes estar huyendo siempre, Edward. Tienes que hacer algo. Hay que descubrir a esa gente. ¿Has informado a la policía? **

**Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que le había hecho la misma pregunta. No había escapatoria. Dondequiera que fuesen siempre los encontrarían. **

—**Ha sido un consejo de la policía. Al parecer aquí se están tomando el asunto con más seriedad que en Phoenix. Desgraciadamente, no cuentan con personal suficiente para protegernos mientras llevan a cabo la investigación. Así que nos iremos con los niños a un refugio que tengo en la montaña. Lo haremos ahora, protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche. Allí no podrán encontramos. Prepara las cosas. Yo despertaré a los chicos. **

**Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Bella. No le gustaba para nada el asunto, pero a Edward no podía discutírsele. Rápidamente, hizo las maletas y en menos de media hora se encontraban camino a la montaña. **

**Los niños se habían dormido nuevamente y Edward conducía en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Tras hora y media de camino abandonaron la carretera y, siempre en ascenso, tomaron un sendero que parecía no conducir a ningún lugar. Tras muchas vueltas, los faros del Range Rover iluminaron una pequeña casa de piedra semi oculta entre los árboles. **

—**Este es el refugio —anunció Edward—. Niños, despertaos, hemos llegado. **

**Benjamín y Alec ayudaron a llevar las cosas dentro de la casa mientras Edward ponía en marcha el generador eléctrico. Los chicos estaban muy contentos con la aventura y más aún cuando supieron que iban a compartir una habitación. El problema era que había dos habitaciones pequeñas, cada una con una cama doble, una cómoda y un armario. **

**Bella miró la segunda habitación con vacilación mientras colgaba la escasa ropa que había llevado. De una cosa estaba convencida: no iba a compartir la cama con Edward Cullen no señor no podía permitirse volver a estar junto a el de esa forma. **

**La sala de estar, la cocina y el cuarto de baño eran tan pequeños cómo las habitaciones. **

**Los niños se fueron a la cama rápidamente y por fin ellos quedaron solos. **

—**Ahora estamos a salvo —dijo Edward mientras se acomodaban en la salita. **

—**¿Por cuánto tiempo? No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. **

—**Desde luego que no —aseguró él—. Pero, sobre todo, no hay que alarmar a los niños. Les dije que este viaje era una gran aventura y que les esperaban muchas sorpresas. Créeme, les encantará este lugar —añadió con una amplia sonrisa.**

—**Para mí no es una aventura. Por una parte estoy preocupada y por otra quiero saber cómo nos vamos a arreglar para dormir ya que hay una sola cama —dijo Bella, bruscamente. **

—**Empezaba a preguntarme cuándo abordarías el tema —comentó él, con una mueca irónica. **

—**Olvida la pregunta. La cama es para mí y tú sabrás dónde vas a dormir esta noche —repuso rápidamente mientras miraba dudosa el sofá donde él estaba sentado. No era lo suficientemente grande para una persona de la estatura de Edward, pero ella no tenía por qué preocuparse—. A propósito, ¿de quién es esta casa? **

—**Mía, es mi lugar de retiro. De vez en cuando la utilizan algunos amigos, pero aquí me refugio cuando me siento estresado. Y vaya si la he necesitado algunas veces —admitió con una mirada sombría. **

—**¿Has venido con Alec alguna vez? **

—**No. Será una buena experiencia para él y para Benjamín. Se divertirán muchísimo. **

—**¿Hay teléfono? ¿Y si el secuestrador descubre nuestro paradero? ¿Qué pasaría si los niños sufren un accidente? **

—**No hay teléfono. Y el móvil no tiene cobertura aquí. Eso es lo que más me gusta de todo esto. Me parece que te cuesta creerlo. **

—**Sí —respondió de inmediato—. Para un hombre como tú que vive conectado al trabajo. Te aburrirás en un par de días. **

—**¿Con dos niños revoltosos? ¿Por no hablar de una hermosa joven? —los ojos de Edward sostuvieron la mirada de ella. **

**Bella negó con la cabeza mientras sentía campanillas de alarma. **

—**Estoy aquí por Alec, no por ti. **

—**¿He dicho algo diferente? **

—**No se trata de lo que hayas dicho sino de cómo lo dijiste. **

—**Y sugieres que me mantenga alejado de ti, ¿verdad? ¿Ni siquiera se me permite un pequeño beso de buenas noches? Piensa que me vas a obligar a dormir en este pequeño sofá mientras tú descansas en mi cama con el pensamiento puesto en mí —dijo con una sonrisa picara.**

—**Eso no sucederá nunca —replicó ella, al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. A propósito, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, señor Cullen. **

—**Que duerma bien, señorita Swan. **

**Bella acababa de meterse en la cama cuando se abrió la puerta. **

—**Perdón por la molestia —dijo Edward con exagerada cortesía, al tiempo que encendía la luz—. Creo que mi bolso de viaje está aquí. **

**Los grandes ojos marrones de Bella lo observaron atentamente mientras se movía por la habitación. **

—**No lo creo —replicó de inmediato, consciente del truco—. Lo habría visto si estuviera aquí. **

—**También necesito sábanas y una almohada. **

**Edwrd encontró el bolso y todo lo que necesitaba en el armario. Estaba claro que su primera intención había sido compartir la habitación con ella. Aunque bajo las sábanas su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, él no dormiría en la misma cama con ella. **

**Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas y era tan consciente de su presencia que podría haber asegurado que él lo notaba. **

**«Por favor, date prisa y vete», rogó en silencio. Pero, al parecer, él no tenía la menor prisa. **

**Edward doblaba cuidadosamente las sábanas cuando de pronto la miró. **

—**¿Por qué niegas lo que realmente deseas y me condenas a dormir en ese incómodo sofá? —preguntó de repente. **

—**Fue idea tuya venir aquí. **

—**Pero no fue idea mía dormir en habitaciones separadas. **

—**Entonces antes, de emprender el viaje debiste haber pensado que no se me pasaría por la cabeza dormir contigo. Otra vez dijo para ella misma , aunque técnicamente no habían dormido no?**

—**¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó con mirada burlona—. Creo que la dama miente, que has pensado mucho en ello y que incluso te gusta la idea. **

—**No es cierto. **

—**De acuerdo, si la dama dice que no, entonces es así. Pero un beso de buenas noches no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad?**

**Edward percibió el pánico en los ojos de la joven, pero no se inmutó. Olía tan bien, estaba tan encantadora, que las hormonas se le dispararon. Y mientras sus labios rozaban los de ella, sintió que la joven se estremecía. Y no de temor, sino de deseo. No era tan inmune como aparentaba. Y por mucho que protestara, Isabella Swan era una mujer muy sensual y él percibía su excitación. **

**Edward había intentado besarla suavemente, entonces, ¿por qué de pronto la caricia se volvía más urgente? **

**No, no debía continuar porque iba, a arruinar la estancia en la montaña. Nunca debía olvidar que la seguridad de Alec era su primera prioridad y necesitaba que Bella cuidara de su hijo. No podía distanciarse con ella. **

**A regañadientes se separó de sus labios. Edward esperaba una reacción furiosa, pero ella se limitó a darle la espalda. **

**Con una leve sonrisa se marchó de la habitación. Al menos había sido un gran paso, después de lo que habían pasado. **

**Como bien lo sabía, el sofá era duro e incómodo. Tiempo atrás, después de una noche de insomnio, había jurado no volver a dormir allí. Pero Isabella Swan lo había obligado. Desde luego que pudo haber enviado a Benjamín a dormir con su madre y él compartir la cama con Alec, pero ese arreglo habría acabado con todas las esperanzas de dormir con la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. **

**Había pensado que nunca volvería a enamorarse tras la muerte de Tanya porque no deseaba traicionar su memoria. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberse enamorado de Bella. Lo que sí sabía era que no podía dejar de pensar en esa hermosa castaña. La deseaba desesperadamente y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para persuadirla de que compartiera su cama con él. **

**Con las primeras luces del alba, Edward se levantó con los músculos rígidos y salió afuera con una toalla en la mano. En lo alto del monte había una poza natural entre las rocas. Era su lugar favorito porque allí podía tranquilizar su cuerpo y su mente. **

**Aunque el agua estaba muy fría, no logró calmar el ardor que le provocaba el recuerdo del cuerpo de Bella en sus brazos y como había sentido su piel bajo sus manos.**

**Tal vez debió haber viajado a Londres solo con Alec. **

**De pronto, tuvo la sensación de que lo observaban. De inmediato pensó en el secuestrador. **

**¡Había dejado a los niños solos con Bella. Y ella dormía! **

**Al volverse, percibió una figura que se movía entre los árboles. **

**Con un alarido, haciendo caso omiso de su desnudez, de un salto cayó sobre la figura semi oculta. **

**-¡Isabella! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **

**Bella, que había creído que nadie la observaba, no pudo anticipar el ataque de Edward y desde el suelo se quedó mirándolo sin aliento y avergonzada mientras él, de pie, la observaba enfurecido. Como no podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo desnudo, se levantó de un salto para quedar a la altura de sus ojos. **

**-Oí que te marchabas y me pregunté adónde ibas. Yo... —balbuceó. **

—**¡Maldita sea! Pude haberte matado. Escondida como estabas, de inmediato pensé en el secuestrador. No debiste haber dejado solos a los niños. **

**-Dijiste que aquí no nos encontrarían —protestó mientras se pasaba la mano por el hombro dolorido. **

**-Será mejor que vuelvas a casa —gruñó Edward—. Y si querías verme desnudo no tenías más que haberlo pedido —añadió mientras se dirigía a la poza en busca de la toalla. **

**Pero Bella no pudo moverse. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo masculino. Edward tenía un cuerpo maravilloso. La piel era Blanca, las caderas estrechas, los hombros y brazos musculosos, pero no en exceso, y un vello oscuro bajaba por el pecho hasta desaparecer bajo la toalla ya atada a la cintura. **

**La simple visión de ese cuerpo fascinante había despertado violentamente sus sentidos y la sangre le ardía en las venas. **

—**Me parece haberte dicho que volvieras con los niños —dijo Edward al verla allí todavía. Su mirada era glacial y su cuerpo se tensaba de rechazo hacia ella—. Por tu bien espero que a Alec no le haya sucedido nada.**

**Bruscamente, Bella despertó de su ensoñación pero era demasiado tarde. El ya bajaba apresuradamente por la ladera del monte. Bella lo siguió con lentitud, consciente de haber abandonado sus deberes. Tenía toda la razón para estar furioso, aunque podía asegurar que a los niños no les había pasado nada. **

**Al oírle abandonar la casa esa madrugada, sin saber por qué decidió seguirlo, pero antes de salir había ido a ver a los chicos. Dormían profundamente. **

**Si no se hubiera sentido tan fascinada por el cuerpo desnudo de Edward en el pozo, seguramente le habría advertido de su presencia. Pero se había quedado absorta en la contemplación, incapaz de decir nada. **

**Como esperaba, los niños todavía dormían, pero Edward no se disculpó. En cambio, tras ponerse unos bermudas saltó dentro del Range Rover. **

**-Voy a buscar algunas provisiones. Y te advierto que no dejes a Alec solo ni un segundo. **

—**¿No crees que exageras? ¿Para qué haber venido aquí si vas a sufrir ataques de paranoia? —preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. **

**-No pensarías lo mismo si se tratara de Benjamín. Por lo demás, lo que yo haga es asunto mío y harías bien en recordarlo —respondió fríamente mientras arrancaba el vehículo. **

**Pasaron los días, casi enteramente dedicados a pasear por el bosque. Los niños jugaba al escondite, se bañaban en las frías cascadas y buscaban todo tipo de pequeños tesoros naturales que metían en sus bolsillos para examinarlos posteriormente. **

**Bella mantenía deliberadamente una relación impersonal con Edward, aunque le era imposible ignorar los mensajes que le enviaba su propio cuerpo cada vez que se aproximaba a él. **

**Una mañana, los niños ya habían desayunado cuando Edward entró en la casa, acalorado y con el pelo seco. Era obvio que no había ido a bañarse al pozo. **

**-¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Alec. **

**Edward sonrió. **

**-Hoy saldremos a la búsqueda del tesoro oculto. Todo está preparado. Pero primero voy a desayunar ¿De acuerdo, chicos?**

**Los niños asintieron al unísono, se pusieron a saltar de alegría y luego fueron a su habitación a cambiarse de zapatos. **

**-¿Cómo dormiste en el sofá? —preguntó Edward en tono casual. **

**Habían llegado al acuerdo de turnarse el sofá y la cama. **

—**Dormí muy bien. **

**-Si no fueras tan irritable podríamos compartir la cama. Me parece una decisión muy lógica —comentó mientras vertía cereales en un tazón. **

**-Puede que sea una decisión lógica, pero no sensata. No puedo imaginar nada peor que compartir la cama con un hombre que no significa nada para mí —replicó ella de mala manera, consciente de su mentira. **

—**Es gracioso —dijo él mientras se sentaba a la mesa—. Tengo una impresión muy diferente. Creo que significo algo para ti, y también creo que temes admitirlo. **

**-¿Temor? Soy una mujer adulta y puedo controlar mi vida. **

—**Si no tienes miedo, ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando te miro de cierta manera? ¿Por qué respondes a mis besos? **

—**Porque debo admitir que eres un hombre muy atractivo. No sé si eres consciente de que todas las mujeres de la empresa casi se desmayaban solo con mirarte. **

**-¿Y tú? **

—**Realmente no, pero aunque ahora despiertes mis sentidos no significa que quiera meterme en la cama contigo. Tal vez se deba a mi mala experiencia. Todo lo que sé es que no estoy preparada para dejarte utilizar mi cuerpo otra vez. **

—**Nunca he utilizado a una mujer para una gratificación personal —replicó irritado. **

—**¿Has tenido relaciones con mujeres después de Tanya? **

—**Sí —admitió—, porque tenía necesidades. Como tú. **

—**Créeme que no estoy tan hambrienta. Y ahora iré a ver a los niños. **

**Minutos más tarde, tras oír las detalladas instrucciones acerca de las pistas que Edward había dejado, Benjamín y Alec echaron a correr en busca de la primera.**

**Un cuarto de hora después, cuando los chicos habían encontrado la segunda pista, Edward se reunió con ella. **

—**Se están divirtiendo mucho. **

—**Es cierto. Tuviste una buena idea —convino ella. **

—**Quizá deberíamos acabar la conversación que iniciamos en la cocina —dijo Edward—. Hablábamos de necesidades. No estoy de acuerdo contigo cuando dices que la mía es más intensa que la tuya. **

—**Eres tú quien busca una aventura. **

—**No hablo de una aventura. Esa palabra es muy mezquina. **

—**¿Entonces qué quieres? Sabes tan bien como yo que todavía estás enamorado de tu mujer. Nunca nadie podrá ocupar su lugar. ¿Qué harías si te permito hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Imaginarte que soy Tanya? Asi es como lo hicistes la otra vez?—preguntó de forma ironica..!Oh, Dios! **

**No debió haber dicho esas palabras tan crueles—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —dijo suavemente al ver el dolor que al instante ensombreció la mirada de Edward.**

**Bueno chicas aquí otro capi que piensan sobre esto díganme?**

**Bueno les estoy avisando solo quedan pocos capítulos no se cuantos con exactitud porque no quiero adelantarles nada pero espero saber de lo que piensan de ellos .**

**Espero subir otro dentro de poco un beso a todas…**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Edward se alejó de Bella. Sus indeliberadas palabras lo habían herido profundamente. Si esa era la impresión que transmitía, entonces algo andaba mal. Era cierto, nadie podría ocupar el sitio de Tanya; ella siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón. Pero Bella era diferente en todo orden de cosas. La quería por ser ella misma, no en sustitución de su esposa fallecida.

Edward fue a ver a los niños. Se divertían enormemente, riendo, corriendo, preguntándose dónde se encontraría la próxima pista. Finalmente la descubrieron metida en la rama más baja de un viejo árbol.

Había pensado que ese día todos se divertirían con el juego. No esperaba que Bella dijera algo tan hiriente como lo que le había dicho. Claro que se había disculpado al instante, pero lo más grave era que realmente lo creía capaz de hacer algo tan bajo. Si le hiciera el amor de nuevo, con toda seguridad no pensaría en Tanya, la vez que se lo había hecho no pensó en nada mas que en esa mujer de cabellos marrones que se retorcía debajo de el…

-Despacio, niños —dijo al ver que se aproximaban con la premura de un rayo hacia él.

-Esto es muy divertido. ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Por qué no viene? —preguntó Alec.

Edward se volvió y pudo comprobar con sorpresa que no estaba allí. ¿No habría regresado a casa? Edward no quería dejar solo a los chicos. Aunque daba por seguro que allí estaban a salvo, no se atrevía a correr el riesgo.

—Creo que todavía anda buscando la pista —mintió.

Benjamín se echó a reír.

—¿Verdad que mamá no es tan inteligente como nosotros? —comentó antes de echar a correr otra vez.

Bella no se explicaba cómo pudo haber sido tan hiriente. Edward ya sufría lo suficiente por la pérdida de su mujer como para haberlo golpeado con esas palabras y de esa manera. Se sentía culpable por haber pensado solo en sí misma.

Tras la partida de Edward, se sentó en una gran piedra con la cara hundida entre las manos en tanto se preguntaba cómo podría arreglar la situación. Todo lo que podía hacer era volver a disculparse, pero estaba convencida de que eso no serviría de mucho.

-Mami, ¿qué te pasa?

Bella alzó la vista y vio a Benjamín que corría hacia ella seguido de Alec.

-Me duele la cabeza —mintió.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que volver a casa?

—Desde luego que no, cariño. Todo lo que necesito es un rato de soledad. ¿Cómo va el juego?

—Hemos encontrado dos pistas —respondió el niño con el pecho inflado de orgullo—. ¿Podemos seguir la búsqueda? ¿Estarás bien?

—Por supuesto que tu madre se pondrá bien —dijo Edward sobre el hombro de Benjamín—. Yo la cuidaré.

La boca de Bella se crispó con una mueca de tristeza. Todavía había dolor en los ojos verdes de Edward.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? —preguntó, abatida

—No vale la pena. Es mejor olvidarlo.

Mientras los niños corrían de un lado a otro, ellos se pusieron a conversar amigablemente. Pero eso sucedía en la superficie, porque la intimidad se había roto. Edward ya no volvió a sugerir que compartieran la cama. Tampoco hubo indirectas, insinuaciones, ni miradas dulces o furiosas. Todo había desaparecido. Estropeado por sus propias palabras.

Debería haberse sentido aliviada del acoso de Edward, pero no era sí. Quería compartir la cercanía íntima de él porque eso la excitaba. Edward había despertado sentimientos que hacia un largo tiempo había sepultados en su interior. Le había hecho sentirse mujer otra vez.

Edward continuaba con el rostro huraño y los labios apretados. Y aunque hablaba con toda normalidad, ella sabía que continuaba herido.

Y no lo culpaba. Lo que había dicho era imperdonable. Volvieron a casa cuando lo chicos hubieron encontrado el tesoro que consistía en un barco de madera tallada con el que podrían jugar en la piscina.

Durante el resto del día Edward se dedicó a jugar con ellos mientras Bella se ocupaba de la pequeña casa.

-Será mejor que duermas en la cama —dijo Edward por la noche cuando los chicos estaban dormidos y ellos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué? No sería justo. Dormiré en el sofá, no es incómodo para mí —protestó Bella porque pensaba que no merecía la cama.

—Tú te quedas con la cama. Y no se hable más de ello —ordenó Edward.

¿Por qué no la castigaba a ella? ¿Por qué se castigaba a sí mismo?

-Solo por esta noche, entonces —convino ella.

—¡Diablos, todas la noches! ¡Haz lo que te digo maldita sea! —dijo implacable—. Y ahora vete a la cama, Bella. Ahora mismo.

Fue una noche larga y solitaria. Bella se daba vueltas en la cama sin dejar de pensar en Edward. Si no hubiera sido por su estupidez, tal vez en ese momento podrían estar durmiendo juntos. El solo pensamiento le hacía palpitar el corazón con violencia. Pero era mejor no profundizar en la cuestión. Eso nunca sucedería. Ella había puesto punto final a cualquier inicio de relación sentimental entre ellos.

Durante los días siguientes, Edward se comportó amistosamente, al menos en apariencia.

Los niños no sospecharon que sucedía algo malo entre ellos pero, por alguna razón inexplicable, el hecho de que él no mostrara el menor interés en ella, hizo que Bella lo deseara más todavía.

Estaba consumida por el deseo, como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Anhelaba sentir su cuerpo ceñido al de ella, anhelaba sus besos con desesperación, y cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más lo deseaba.

La situación se tornaba imposible.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí? No puedes dejar de lado tus negocios eternamente —preguntó una noche cuando los chicos ya estaban en la cama.

Estaban sentados fuera de la casa. La noche caía y todo estaba quieto. De vez en cuando el chillido de un pájaro o un crujido en las ramas de un árbol rompía el silencio.

—Todo está controlado —contestó bruscamente—. Y pienso quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta.

—¿Y cómo sabrás si el secuestrador ha perdido interés en el asunto? ¿O si vigila la casa de tu madre esperando tu regreso? ¿Y si decide secuestrarla?

Al parecer, lo último nunca se le había ocurrido a Edward porque abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego dejó escapar una risa áspera.

-Secuestrar a mi madre sería su peor pesadilla. Lo haría sufrir el infierno y pronto se daría cuenta de su error.

-De todos modos, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

—Nos estamos hartando, ¿eh? —los magníficos ojos verdes que ella tanto adoraba resplandecieron.

Ella negó con la cabeza, los cabellos castaños revoloteando en sus mejillas.

—No, pero los niños pronto empezarán a aburrirse. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

—No muestran el menor signo de aburrimiento —rebatió Edward. Ella se encogió de hombros. La conversación no tenía sentido—. Pienso que eres tú la que encuentra la vida aburrida —añadió con suavidad—. ¿No será porque no te presto atención?

Horrorizada, Bella aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, se puso de pie de un salto y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. ¿Intentaba decir que deliberadamente la dejaba sola? ¿Qué su lejanía no se debía a las ofensivas palabras del otro día?

-Vaya...

-Eso es lo que quieres, que te deje en paz ¿no es así?

—Desde luego.

-Y sin embargo te sientes desanimada.

-No es porque yo...

Edward cortó sus palabras cuando la volvió hacia sí y su boca se apoderó de la de ella en un beso que la transportó al espacio infinito. Sí, eso era lo que ella quería. ¡Eso!

Bella sintió que .se derretía, todos sus sentidos alertas y prontos a la acción. Sus fosas nasales aspiraban la excitante fragancia masculina que la hizo retorcerse contra su cuerpo e incitarlo a profundizar la caricia. La lengua de Edward recorría su boca, se hundía en ella.

Ella saboreaba el beso y respondía totalmente entregada. Eso era definitivamente lo que había deseado y necesitado durante los últimos días. Había pensado que nunca la volvería a besar, pero al parecer él se había sentido tan desanimado como ella y en ese momento era incapaz de contener su hambre. Cuando Bella se atrevió a abrir los ojos, Edward la miraba con una intensidad ardiente que hacía estremecer todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Él se apartó durante un breve instante.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmuró con la voz enronquecida.

Ella respondió con un débil quejido y contuvo la respiración al sentir que una mano avanzaba por debajo del top de algodón hacia sus pechos. Y cuando los dedos acariciaron los pezones, dejó escapar un suave grito de placer.

Dejó de preguntarse si él la estaba utilizando, ya no le importaba. Sería una tontería negar lo que su cuerpo deseaba con tanta intensidad. Involuntariamente ciñó las caderas a las de Edward y pudo sentir su virilidad y el quejido de placer mientras la mano presionaba sus pechos.

—Esto no está bien, pero he esperado mucho tiempo para volverte a tocar —declaró con ansiedad.

Y con manos expertas le quitó el top y luego abrió el sujetador. En un segundo los pechos de Bella quedaron expuestos a su ansiosa mirada.

—Benjamín y Alec —exclamó ella—. ¿Y si...?

—Duermen profundamente —le aseguró al tiempo que la conducía dentro de la casa, la acomodaba en el sofá y se arrodillaba frente a ella entonces sus dedos, dientes y lengua acariciaron los pechos de Bella hasta que a ella no le importó nada más que las caricias que la conducían al éxtasis.

De pronto Bella se tendió en el sofá con el deseo urgente y desesperado de volver hacer el amor con él. Nunca un hombre la había excitado tanto en su vida.

-Vamos a la cama —dijo él mientras miraba los ojos de ella intensamente marrones.

Bella vio su propio deseo reflejado en el rostro de él. Y triunfó su hambre del cuerpo de Edward. Asintió levemente y dejó que él la tomara en sus brazos. Mientras la llevaba a la habitación, la besaba en la frente, en los párpados y en la nariz.

Cuando la tendió en la cama el corazón de Bella latía desmedidamente.

Al instante tuvo la vaga noción de que volvía a cometer el mismo grave error, pero rechazó el pensamiento y cuando él volvió a besarla, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó Edward con crudeza.

—Sí, sí, sí —urgió ella.

-¿No te vas a arrepentir después? —inquirió bajándole el short.

—No.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó tras quitarle las pequeñas bragas de encaje blanco.

Bella ya no pudo responder. Unos pocos días atrás se había sentido bastante tímida con su desnudes bajo la mirada de Edward, pero era muy erótico sentir que la desvestía.

Cuando él se tendió a su lado, desnudo también, no solo se produjo una unión de los cuerpos sino de todos los sentidos a la vez. Ambos estaban excitados, hambrientos de placer.

Las manos de Edward exploraban y atormentaban cada centímetro del cuerpo.

-Eres increíble —murmuró al percibir la entrega total de Bella.

Rápidamente empezaba a perder el control de sí misma y se aventuraba en el cuerpo masculino besando y acariciando, haciendo con él lo mismo que él hacía con ella. De nuevo.. Dios era imposible no hacerlo con ese hombre

Edward se tendió sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura? Ya no habrá vuelta atrás...

Si como si la otra vez hubo vuelta atrás…. Pensó Bella

-Estoy segura, Edward. Tómame ahora. ¡Ahora! Hazme tuya.

Bella sintió la leve vacilación de Edward y supo que otra vez había hablado sin pensar. Ella nunca sería de él. No en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Nunca le pediría que se casara con él. Eso era sexo puro. Era la unión sexual, consentida por dos adultos de la manera en que un hombre y una mujer se habían unido desde el principio de los tiempos.

Ese era el momento de detenerse, de retroceder, pero ella no pudo. Su necesidad era demasiado grande. Y también la de él.

Edward penetró en su cuerpo y ella alzó las caderas para recibirlo. Fue todo y más de lo que ella había esperado ya que aunque ella pensara que solo estaban teniendo sexo ella sabia que en su corazón para ella el le estaba haciendo el amor y cuando ambos llegaron al clímax se sintieron transportados a otros planos. Bella dejó escapar un sollozo de placer junto al gemido de Edward y ambos cayeron rendidos, sudorosos y satisfechos.

Pero apenas habían empezado a respirar con normalidad, Alec entró corriendo en la habitación.

—Papá, ¿dónde está Benjamín? ¿Adónde lo has llevado?

Bueno niñas disculpen la tardanza pero es q el internet apesta aquí de verdad esta lluvia me tiene verde porque pierdo total y completamente el internet. Sorry y bueno aquí está este capi que aunque corto está muy emocionante.

Quien creen que se llevo a Benjamín?

Bueno pronto lo sabremos… y espero que les guste pero como todo esto acaba pronto y sin con tristeza les digo que quedan dos capis y el epilogo espero verlas en la próxima historia que suba….

Besos a todas


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Benjamín no está aquí, hijo —contestó Edward al tiempo que se apoyaba en un codo—. ¿No estarías soñado? Yo no he entrado en tu habitación.

—Sí que lo hiciste, yo te vi —insistió Alec—. Le dijiste que estuviera quieto. Yo me desperté con los ruidos.

De inmediato Bella se echó a temblar, horrorizada. Edward saltó de la cama y se puso los pantalones apresuradamente.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo pasó eso, Alec?

—No hace mucho. ¿Dónde está Benjamín? ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar. Bella, quédate aquí con Alec —dijo antes de precipitarse fuera de la cabaña.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, escuchando. El aire de las montañas era muy ligero y los ruidos se oían nítidamente. Edward aguzó el oído. De pronto escuchó el ruido sordo del motor de un vehículo a lo lejos. Lo que más temía.

Con unas cuantas palabrotas y maldiciendo se precipitó dentro de la casa y recogió las llaves del coche sin hacer caso de Bella que quería acompañarlo.

Todo había ocurrido por su culpa, pensaba Edward con desesperación. Si no hubiera prestado atención a las urgencias de su cuerpo, en ese momento Benjamín estaría a salvo. Solo Dios sabía lo que iba a suceder cuando el secuestrador comprobara que se había equivocado de niño.

Por su propia seguridad, condujo cuidadosamente ladera abajo. Tenía que alcanzar al secuestrador antes de que llegara a la carretera porque, de lo contrario, nunca sabría qué dirección había tomado.

Bella nunca lo perdonaría si le sucedía algo a su hijo. Benjamín era toda su vida y ella lo adoraba. Incluso le había demostrado el error que cometía con Alec dejándolo al cuidado de niñeras. Gracias a ella se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que perdía Alec sin la compañía e influencia de su padre. Se había prometido a sí mismo de que el futuro sería muy diferente para su hijo.

Edward recorrió el camino sin encontrar vestigios de algún vehículo hasta que llegó al borde de la carretera. Entonces decidió torcer a la izquierda, aunque daba lo mismo la dirección que tomara. Tras unos cuantos kilómetros concluyó que buscaba una aguja en un pajar. No sabía qué clase de vehículo buscaba.

Cuando al fin llegó de vuelta a la casa, encontró a Bella en un estado enardecido. Prácticamente se le lanzó encima cuando bajaba del vehículo y su rostro se transformó en la viva imagen de la desolación al ver que llegaba solo.

—Lo siento —dijo él mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—. He hecho todo lo que he podido. Ahora todo queda en manos de la policía.

Bella dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas contenidas en presencia de Alec. No dejaba de culparse a sí misma. Había sido una locura ceder de nuevo a la invitación de Edward, aunque sabía que era tan culpable como él. Habían estado tan entregados a la pasión que los desbordaba que fueron incapaces de percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Quedaba claro que el secuestrador había estado vigilando la casa a la espera de una buena oportunidad. Había visto a Edward llevarla medio desnuda dentro de la casa, probablemente había espiado la escena amorosa preliminar desde una ventana y al ver que entraban en la habitación, decidió que era el momento propicio para actuar.

—Oh, Dios, Edward. Si le pasa algo a Benjamín me voy a matar —sollozaba Bella.

-No digas eso. No le va a pasar nada —repuso él mientras le ponía un pañuelo limpio en la mano—. Cuando comprueben que se han equivocado de niño lo dejarán libre, ya verás.

Pero Bella no estaba convencida.

-Puede que no. Puede que decidan deshacerse de él. Son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa —rebatió al tiempo que las peores imágenes se atropellaban en su cabeza.

-No, van a pedir un rescate; lo mismo que harían si tuvieran a Alec. Solo van en busca de dinero, créeme Bella. Sé cómo actúan. La policía llegará de un momento a otro y entonces nos iremos a casa de mi madre.

-Dijiste que aquí estaríamos a salvo —lloriqueó Bella.

-Eso fue lo que creí. Lo siento tanto, Bella —dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que recuperes a Benjamín sano y salvo.

Bella pensó con amargura que se refería al pago del rescate. Dadas las circunstancias era lo menos que podía hacer. Sin embargo, apoyada contra su cuerpo se sentía más segura. Su cálida demostración de afecto la consolaba. No tenía derecho a culparlo. Lo mismo pudo haberle sucedido a Alec.

—¿No deberíamos quedarnos? Si van a devolvemos a Benjamín lo traerán aquí, ¿verdad? Y si envían una nota también llegará aquí —dijo ella.

-Espero que sí, pero creo que no debes quedarte. No te preocupes, la policía hará guardia las veinticuatro horas del día.

Las próximas horas transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue muy embarazoso tener que contarle a la policía lo que hacían cuando se produjo el secuestro, pero los rostros de los agentes permanecieron impasibles. Luego aseguraron a Bella que con las primeras luces del día efectuarían una búsqueda por los alrededores de la cabaña. La joven todavía lloraba cuando volvieron a casa de Edward.

La señora Cullen, informada de antemano, no pudo ser más amable. Su altanera frialdad había desaparecido por completo.

—Mi hijo me lo ha contado —dijo abrazándola como si fuera un ser especial para ella—. No sabes cómo lamento que haya ocurrido esto. Deseo que te devuelvan a Benjamín cuanto antes. Mientras tanto debes serenarte. Están haciendo todo lo que se puede hacer en estos casos —Bella asintió, incapaz de hablar—. Debes descansar e intentar dormir.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No podré dormir hasta que no hayan encontrado a Benjamín.

—Al menos reposa un rato. Edward, llévala a su habitación.

A Alec ya lo habían mandado a la cama y Bella, a regañadientes, se acomodó en la suya. Edward se sentó junto a ella.

-Te prometo que cuando todo haya acabado voy a compensarte todo este dolor.

-Cuando todo haya acabado no me volverás a ver —aseguró con firmeza, ignorando el asombro de su mirada.

Bella había decidido volver a Phoenix y buscar un nuevo empleo. Vivir con Edward era demasiado peligroso. No solo por lo sucedido a Benjamín sino que por su propia estabilidad mental. Sencillamente no era capaz de comprometerse en una aventura pasional con él.

—Si no hubiera permitido que manipularas mis sentimientos, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Nunca debí haber aceptado el trabajo de niñera.

-No hables así, Bella —dijo él con suavidad—. Es culpa mía y me hago responsable. Por mi deseo de intentar proteger a Alec, ahora estás tú sumida en la desesperación. Soy enteramente responsable de lo ocurrido.

-Ambos somos culpables.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que tendría la audacia de entrar en una casa llena de gente?

—Dejamos la puerta abierta —murmuró ella. Edward asintió—. Y ahora quiero estar sola —añadió al tiempo que se tendía en la cama.

Bella se quedó dormida inmediatamente. Pero fue un sueño intranquilo, poblado de pesadillas.

En un momento, la mano de Edward la movió con suavidad.

—Tranquila, Bella, tranquila. Solo es un mal sueño.

—¿Benjamín? —Bella se sentó de un salto en la cama, completamente despierta.

—Lo siento. No hay noticias todavía.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto rato he dormido?

-Es mediodía.

—¿Y no hay noticias? ¿Ni un mensaje siquiera?

—No —dijo él, al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? Quiero a mi hijo. Debe de sentirse muy mal. Nunca nos hemos separado —sollozó. Edward le despejó la frente con suavidad intentando tranquilizarla—. ¿Qué podemos hacer? —dijo mientras se apoyaba en él. La seguridad y los gestos afectuosos de Edward consolaban su aflicción.

—Primero vamos a almorzar aquí, a petición de mi madre, y luego volveré a la comisaría. Quiero saber cómo van las pesquisas.

—Iré contigo.

Durante el almuerzo, Bella casi no probó bocado.

—¿Crees que ellos cuidarán a Benjamín? ¿Que no le harán daño?,-preguntó, desolada.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, entró la chica de servicio con un sobre en la mano.

—Es para usted —dijo .

Tras leer el mensaje, Edward se lo tendió a Bella.

Era la misma petición de un millón de libras en billetes de banco.

—Me pregunto si el secuestrador se habrá dado cuenta de su error —comentó Edward.

—¿Y eso cambiaría algo? No olvides que le dimos una buena prueba de estar muy unidos —comentó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sé que no es el momento adecuado; pero estuviste magnífica, Bell.

—No, no es el momento oportuno. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? —preguntó mientras agitaba la nota ante los ojos de Edward.

—Entregarla a la policía, por supuesto.

—Aquí dice que no lo hagas. No quiero hacer nada que ponga en peligro la seguridad de Benjamín.

—Me gustaría saber quién me está haciendo esto —dijo Edward con severidad.

-¿A ti? ¿Por qué demonios tendrías que afligirte?

—¿Crees que porque Benjamín no es mi hijo no debo preocuparme? Maldita sea, Bella, deberías conocerme mejor —replicó con dureza.

-Ya no sé qué pensar. Todo lo que quiero es que me devuelvan a mi hijo.

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno. La espera enloquecía a Bella. Edward era su fortaleza, pero no podía dejar de pensar que si no hubiera sido por él, nada habría ocurrido. Estaba firmemente decidida a desaparecer de su vida cuando todo acabara.

Un día, la señora Esme entró en la habitación cuando Bella sollozaba en el hombro de Edward. La madre le pidió que saliera. Luego se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y empezó a hablarle suavemente hasta que al fin logró calmarla.

—No puedo soportarlo más —lloriqueó Bella.

-Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé; pero debes tener paciencia. Sé cómo te sientes. Déjame contarte que el hermano de Edward también fue secuestrado cuando tenía la edad de Benjamín.

-¡Oh! —Bella se llevó una mano a la boca—. Edward nunca me lo dijo.

Al fin comprendió por qué no le había contado nada a su madre acerca de las amenazas de secuestro. Había querido ahorrarle recuerdos dolorosos. Y también comprendió por qué la actitud de la madre hacia ella había cambiado radicalmente. A través del dolor de Bella la señora Esme Cullen revivía el suyo propio.

—Las familias acomodadas suelen ser blanco de este tipo de rufianes. Yo quería que mi marido pagara el rescate. Habría dado todo lo que tenía por recuperar a mi hijo Emmet. Pero mi marido no se lo comunicó a la policía y acudió solo a la cita con el secuestrador. Casi perdió la vida. Afortunadamente los recuperé a ambos. Como ves, debes tener paciencia y dejar que Edward actúe junto con la policía. Es la única forma de asegurar la vida de tu hijo y la del mío.

A través de sus lágrimas, Bella vio que la madre lloraba también.

Finalmente, después de otros cuantos días de espera, el secuestrador llamó a Edward para indicarle el lugar y la hora de la entrega del dinero. «El niño me dijo que no era tu hijo, pero es igual. Y como es el hijo de una chica que, como pude observar, es muy especial para ti, seguramente te interesará pagar el rescate. Quiero que ella lleve el dinero».

Mientras Bella caminaba con el maletín del dinero, el corazón amenazaba con escapársele del pecho y apenas podía respirar. Tenía que dejarlo en una taquilla de la estación de servicio en uno de los baños de este. Llevaba en el bolsillo la llave que había enviado el secuestrador. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era arrojar el maletín y echar a correr. Nunca había vivido una situación tan peligrosa.

Pero llevaba en sus manos la vida de Benjamín. Un millón de dolares por la vida de su hijo, que Edward estuvo dispuesto a pagar de inmediato. Si todo marchaba de acuerdo a los planes, atraparían al malhechor y él recuperaría su dinero.

Entró en la estación consciente de que debía guardar la calma. No debía llamar la atención, pero no podía dejar de pensar que el secuestrador la observaba. Clavó los ojos en las pocas personas que habían alli, pero nadie pareció advertir a la joven de pelo castaño, en traje deportivo y con un viejo maletín bajo el brazo.

Bella creyó sentir una pistola en la espalda cuando depositó la cartera en el baño, pero de inmediato se regañó por dejar volar la imaginación.

Fue un inmenso alivio salir a la calle. Y más aún cuando Edward le abrió la puerta del coche.

—Esta es mi querida chica valiente —comentó cuando ella se desplomó en el asiento.

Bella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward durante unos segundos.

Para ese entonces unos policías de civil ya habían entrado en la estación.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que esperar un día entero porque nadie fue a recoger el dinero. Y luego, durante ese día se produjo la llamada.

Edward se precipitó al coche con Bella pegada a sus talones. Llegaron a la estación justo cuando dos ásperos policías escoltaban a un hombre alto y flaco de canoso. Al pasar por su lado, el hombre lanzó a Edward una mirada de odio. Detrás del grupo, una mujer policía llevaba a Benjamín de la mano.

Tan pronto como vio a su madre, el niño se precipitó hacia ella.

El alivio de Bella fue tan inmenso que estalló en lágrimas. Segundos más tarde, supo que Edward conocía al secuestrador.

—Ni más ni menos que Stefan Craing Rumanos —dijo.

-¿Conoce a este hombre? —preguntó un policía.

-Me conoce muy bien —declaró el secuestrador furiosamente—. Se llevó todos mis bienes. Me dejó sin un centavo para mantener a mi familia.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es exactamente cierto, Stefan. Tu empresa estaba en quiebra y yo me limité a comprarla. Pagué por ella una gran cantidad de dinero. Fin de la historia.

—¿Un buen dinero? ¿Es así como lo llamas?—preguntó Stefan, con los ojos brillantes de odio—. Pero no te hiciste cargo de las deudas, ¿verdad? No, eras demasiado astuto para hacer algo así. Cuando acabé de pagarlas ya no me quedaba dinero. ¿Sabes lo que es sentir miedo noche y día? Eso es lo que yo sentí cuando supe que me iban a quitar la casa. Me hundiste, Edward Cullen. De pronto no vi la razón de tener que vivir en la peor miseria mientras tú vives en la riqueza.

-Con la demostración de que la artimaña no te dio resultado. Infringir la ley nunca da resultado. No eres tan inteligente como creías —dijo Edward en tono sarcástico.

Mientras la policía se llevaba al hombre, Edward rodeó a Bella y a Benjamín con los brazos. Durante un instante no fueron capaces de hablar, embargados de emoción.

Benjamín lloraba y las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Bella. Al fin, Edward hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la voz.

—Vamos al coche —murmuró.

En el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Bella se sentó en el asiento trasero junto a Benjamín. Lo mantenía estrechamente abrazado.

-¿Te hizo daño ese hombre, cariño?

-No, mami, era un hombre amable.

—¿Te dio de comer?

—Por supuesto, un montón de comida. Le pregunté por qué me había llevado a su casa. Le dije que quería volver a la mía. También le dije que si no me llevaba de vuelta, Edward iría a buscarme. Edward, ¿de verdad ibas a pagar todo ese dinero por mí?

—Sí, Benjamín, de verdad.

-Vaya, entonces debes de ser muy rico. ¿Eres el hombre más rico del mundo?

Edward miró a Bella por el espejo retrovisor con una afectuosa sonrisa.

—Puede ser. En todo caso, si no el más rico, por supuesto que el más afortunado —declaró, al tiempo de que por fin era consciente de amar a Bella con toda su alma.

Un niño pequeño y una hermosa mujer le habían hecho darse cuenta de que era hora de dejar atrás el pasado y mirar al futuro.

Pero aún no era el momento de declararle su amor.

Diossssss… que nervios jajaja yo escribo la historia y hasta yo me puse nerviosa… jajajaa bueno chicas aquí les traje el siguiente capitulo espero les alla gustado..

Pero no creen que Edward se esta dando mucho postin para declararle a Bella que la ama , sinceramente por eso dicen porque a nosotras las mujeres nos provoca como estrangularlos un poquitico nada mas no?

Jajajajaja bueno chiquilla me despido

Besos nos leemos


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno mis niñas este es el capítulo final de esta historia no es muy convencional no y no se parece a muchas historias que he leído pero… no todo es color rosa … mmmm aunque espero que lean el epilogo porque será una sorpresa y espero recibir muchos Reviews. Un beso nos leemos en el próximo capi… no me maten, ni me insulten por favor miren que para el capitulo que falta las compenso si….

Ahora si a leer

Capítulo 11

Te mereces unas vacaciones —dijo Edward con suavidad—. Tienes que relajarte y volver a disfrutar de la vida.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el rescate de Benjamín. Todos, incluida la madre, no hablaban sino del secuestro y del daño que Stefan Romanos les había infligido. Incluso los Cullen volvieron a recordar la desaparición de Emmet y revivir el miedo experimentado entonces. Estaba claro que el hecho había impactado profundamente a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

—Podríamos dejar los niños con mi madre y...

—¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir algo así?—interrumpió Bella, incrédula—. ¿No sabes lo que he tenido que pasar por tu causa? Quiero volver a mi propia casa. Tendrás que buscar otra niñera porque yo me marcho —dijo moviendo la cabeza violentamente.

Edward la miró conmocionado, como si hubiera sufrido el impacto de una bomba. ¡Bella quería abandonarlo! ¡Quería desaparecer de su vida! Y por primera vez se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Aparte de las cosas sabidas, no tengo vocación de niñera y ni siquiera estoy segura de querer continuar en tu empresa.

Edward sintió una puñalada en el pecho.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó, consciente de la brusquedad de su tono—. Tienes que mantener a Benjamín. Te pago un sueldo excelente, en ningún otro lugar encontrarás algo mejor.

¡Oh, Dios! Eso parecía una súplica, y de verdad lo era. No podía permitir que ella se marchara.

—El dinero no lo es todo —replicó ella—. No me había dado cuenta de que estar contigo es como vivir al borde de un volcán en erupción. Y no intentes hacerme cambiar de parecer porque no lo conseguirás.

—Muy bien, volveremos a Phoenix —accedió a regañadientes.

¿Debía decirle en ese momento que la amaba? No, tenía que hacerlo cuando estuviera más tranquila. Bella podría pensar que utilizaba su declaración como un modo de persuadirla a quedarse con él. No lo creería.

Era consciente de lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberle permitido hacerle el amor en esas dos oportunidades, que se culpaba constantemente por el secuestro de Benjamín. Era un sentimiento de culpa con el que tendría que vivir toda la vida. ¿Pero no se daba cuenta de que él se sentía igualmente culpable? No podría haberse sentido peor si se hubiera tratado de su propio hijo.

Lenta y firmemente Bella se había labrado un camino hasta llegar a su corazón. Le había demostrado su error respecto a Alec, le había hecho ver que había vida más allá del dolor por la pérdida de un ser amado. Pero Bella no quería un hombre en su vida. Era feliz en soledad.

¿Eran el tiempo y la paciencia la respuesta adecuada? sencillamente debería dejarla marcharse? No, sabía que no podría hacerlo.

—Mi madre se sentirá muy desilusionada porque quería quedarse un tiempo con los niños.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron de rabia.

—¿Le hablaste a ella antes que a mí? Veo que sí. Como siempre, Edward. Nunca consideras a los demás, ¿verdad? Tomas tus propias decisiones y todo el mundo debe obedecerlas. Pero yo estoy cansada de recibir órdenes. En el futuro haré lo que realmente desee. ¿Cuándo volvemos a Phoenix?

—Me encargaré de los preparativos cuanto antes. Alec y Benjamín se mostraron tan desilusionados como Edward, pero Bella fue inflexible.

Cuando llegaron a Phoenix era ya de noche.

Durante el vuelo, Bella se sumió en su mundo y hablaron muy poco.

—No olvides que tendrás que esperar un tiempo antes de volver a tu casa. El contrato de alquiler aún no ha acabado —comentó Edward mientras conducía hacia la suya.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No puedo esperar un mes entero.

—Te prometo que no permitiré que le vuelva a pasar nada a Benjamín.

—No se trata de eso.

No, su temor era vivir con Edward. Tras hacer el amor, la relación entre ellos había llegado a una encrucijada que ella no quería encarar. De eso se trataba, y del hecho de que habían secuestrado a Benjamín cuando hacían el amor.

Bella tenía miedo: Miedo de verse obligada a vivir bajo el mismo techo de Edward y volver a ceder a las ansias de su propio cuerpo. Desde luego que podría pasar con alguno de sus padres el tiempo que quedaba antes de volver a su propio hogar, pero su madre le haría preguntas que no estaba preparada para responder. Y su padre otro tanto asi que… que podría hacer?

A la mañana siguiente, descubrió con alivio que Edward ya se había marchado a Hale & Whitlock.

Mientras los chicos jugaban con el Xbox, ella fue a ayudar al ama de llaves a la lavandería.

—¿Alguna vez Edward menciona a su esposa? —preguntó de pronto, a modo de tanteo.

—Muy a menudo —admitió Sue con una amplia sonrisa—. La verdad es que adoraba a esa mujer. No me lo imagino casado otra vez. Es una lástima. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No te es indiferente, ¿verdad?

Bella volvió la cabeza para que Sue no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Por Dios, no. Un hombre demasiado exigente. No es mi tipo en absoluto. Voy a tender esta ropa.

Le había quedado claro que Edward no tenía intenciones serias con ella. Todo lo que quería era una aventura.

Cuando Edward regresó por la tarde, afortunadamente no llegó solo.

—Bella, este es mi hermano Emmet. Esta es Bella.

—La niñera de Alec —dijo ella mientras le tendía la mano, decidida a aclarar su posición en esa casa.

Emmet le estrechó la mano con cálida firmeza y una sonrisa de auténtico interés.

Era un poco más alto que su hermano, y mas musculoso tenia el pelo negro, pero al reírse se le hacían un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas, tenia una cara de niño .

-El personal de Hale & Whitlock me ha hablado mucho de ti. Lamentaron mucho tu partida.

-No tuve otra alternativa. Tampoco seré la niñera de Alec por mucho tiempo. Estoy buscando un empleo en otra parte.

—Podrías volver a Hale & Whitlock. Te recibirían con los brazos abiertos —aseguró Emmet. Andreas gruñó algo parecido a una afirmación, pero Bella sabía que nunca volvería a trabajar para él—. ¿Nos acompañas a cenar?

—Desde luego que sí —respondió Edward antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

Otra vez Edward, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer, pensó al tiempo que sus ojos marrones lo taladraban. En cambio sonrió dulcemente al hermano.

-Será un placer.

Durante la cena, Emmet parecía incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

Háblame de ti porque mi hermano se muestra muy reticente a hacerlo. Todo lo que sé es que tienes un hijo de ocho años. ¿Tienes más hermanos?

—Soy hija única. Mis padres viven separados y bueno mi madre fue la que volvió a casarse pero no tuvo más hijos.

—¿Saben lo del secuestro? —preguntó dejando de comer y mirándola con atención.

—¡Dios, no! —exclamó ella, casi riendo—. Hoy los llamé para informarles de mi regreso, pero no quise preocuparlos con algo que afortunadamente ya pasó.

Cuanto más hablaba con el hermano, más sombrío se volvía el rostro de Edward, aunque Bella fingía no darse cuenta. Le gustaba Emmet. Era expresivo, tenía muchas ocurrencias, amistoso y demostraba auténtico interés en la conversación. No lo imaginaba ladrando órdenes en la oficina, como Edward lo hacía.

—¿Te gusta trabajar en Phoenix?

—Mucho. Creo que me gustaría vivir aquí. ¿No me dejarías colaborar en la empresa, Edward? Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, Emmet. ¿No me dijiste que ansiabas volver a Londres?

—Eso fue antes de conocer a esta encantadora dama. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a cenar mañana, Bella?—preguntó con una mirada cargada de intención.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —gruñó Edward.

Emmet lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Me estoy metiendo donde no debo? No sabía...

-Desde luego que no —intervino Bella de inmediato—. Sí, me encantaría cenar contigo.

No sabía por qué había aceptado pero, ¿por qué no podía salir con él?

Emmet sonrió, pero Edward entrecerró los ojos y su mirada se volvió dura.

Más tarde, cuando Bella estaba a punto de acostarse, irrumpió en su habitación sin llamar a la puerta.

—¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con Emmet?

—¿Y por qué no?—inquirió ella, alzando la barbilla—. Tú no eres mi dueño.

—Claro que no lo soy, pero creí que había algo entre nosotros.

—Pensaste mal, Edward. Nunca me liaría contigo. Cometí un gran error, pero no quiero compromisos con nadie. Pensé que lo sabías.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a salir con Emmet? Tú le gustas.

—No lo creo, pero déjame decirte que nada va a suceder entre ambos. Y tú más que nadie debería saberlo. ¿Está celoso, Edward? —preguntó de improviso.

—Sencillamente quería asegurarme de que sabes lo que haces. Emmet es un seductor y puedes salir malparada.

—No te preocupes, eso no va a suceder —murmuró Bella—. Y si no te importa, me gustaría ir a la cama.

—Es la mejor invitación que me han hecho en mucho tiempo —dijo él con una sonrisa. ¡ Edward estaba bromeando!, observó ella, sorprendida—. Entonces que duermas bien, mi hermosa Bella. Creo que los niños deben volver al colegio. Mañana llevaré a Alec y aprovecharé para hablar con el director. Haz lo mismo con Benjamín.

—Mañana los iré a recoger al colegio —dijo ella.

—Te veré a la hora del desayuno. ¿Me permites un beso de buenas noches?

¡Increíble! Edward le pedía permiso. ¿Cómo podría negarse?

Bella asintió con temor.

Sin embargo no había razón para preocuparse. Tras un leve abrazo y un beso muy parecido a los que ella daba a su hijo, Edward se marchó dejándola sumida en un mar de reflexiones.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, Emmet la miró afectuosamente.

—No habrás olvidado nuestra cena de esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que no —dijo ella y luego se volvió a Edward —. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Edward?

—¿Y estropearle la noche a mi hermano? ¿No conoces aquello de que tres son multitud? —observó con ligereza.

Emmet sonrió con expresión de alivio.

—Deja que Edward se encargue de encontrar a su propia chica. Por lo demás, nunca le han faltado. Ya es hora de que te vuelvas a casar, hermano querido. No es bueno que Alec se eduque con niñeras. Aunque si todas se parecen a Bella, puedo comprender por qué lo haces —comentó, al tiempo que le dirigía a Bella una mirada encantadora.

—No tienes idea de qué demonios estás hablando —espetó Edward en tanto se levantaba de la mesa—. Iré a ver si Alec está listo.

Cuando el hermano hubo salido del comedor, Emmet alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué le pasa? Desde que volvió de Londres está muy susceptible —comentó. Bella optó por encogerse de hombros—. ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada entre vosotros?

—Absolutamente nada. Él es mi jefe, eso es todo.

Emmet se limitó a alzar las cejas, un tanto incrédulo.

Pero al atardecer, cuando Edward los vio marcharse, Bella deseó no haber aceptado la invitación tan precipitadamente.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres cenar conmigo? —preguntó Emmet con suavidad, ya en el coche.

—Totalmente segura —respondió Bella.

Sin embargo, en su interior luchaban emociones encontradas. Por una parte, quería demostrarle a Edward que no le pertenecía y que no tenía intenciones de implicarse en una relación con él. Y al mismo tiempo quería probarse a sí misma que podía salir con otros hombres y sentirse contenta. Aunque, enamorada de Edward como estaba, no sería feliz en toda su vida.

—Te lo pregunto porque creo que hay algo entre vosotros. Sé que lo niegas y que mi hermano no habla sobre ti, pero ambos sois incapaces de ocultar vuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Digo que creo que estáis enamorados pero, o sois muy estúpidos para verlo o tenéis motivos para negarlo.

- Edward no me ama.

-¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?

-Por su esposa. Nunca nadie podrá ocupar su lugar.

El coche se detuvo ante un semáforo y Emmet se volvió a mirarla.

—Eso era lo que yo creía, pero desde que te conoce algo ha cambiado en él.

—Nunca me ha dado ninguna razón para pensar que me ama.

—Mi hermano no es el tipo de hombre capaz de hablar fácilmente sobre sus emociones —dijo cuando puso en marcha el vehículo nuevamente—. Puede hablar de todo, menos de amor. En eso somos muy diferentes —añadió con intención, volviéndose hacia ella. Bella se sintió inquieta. No hacía falta complicar las cosas más de lo que estaban—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Bella vaciló demasiado tiempo antes de intentar darle una respuesta.

Emmet dejó escapar un suspiro elocuente.

—Ya veo. Tu silencio te traiciona. Y lo siento porque me había hecho ilusiones contigo.

—Yo también lo siento —murmuró Bella—. ¿Todavía quieres cenar conmigo?

—Desde luego. Le vamos a dar a Edward un buen argumento para reflexionar —dijo sonriente al tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos en la mano.

Edward no podía relajarse. En su imaginación veía a Bella y Emmet saliendo juntos de la casa y luego cenando en un restaurante acogedor, en íntima charla.

Su hermanito era un seductor. Mientras Edward se había dedicado a construir su imperio financiero, Emmet se había dedicado a conquistar chicas.

Y en el instante en que puso los ojos en Bella, había caído rendido a sus pies. Y él, Edward, poco menos que le había dado carta blanca para que siguiera adelante al negarse a hablar de sus propios sentimientos. Era un idiota. ¿Y si Emmet seducía a Bella con su encanto? ¿Cómo podría ganar la batalla entonces?

Edward paseaba por las habitaciones, subía y bajaba las escalera. Intentó trabajar en el ordenador, pero no pudo concentrarse. Tenía una fotografía de Tanya en su dormitorio y la contempló largo rato. «Oh, Dios, qué hermosa mujer», pensó con los ojos nublados. Era una belleza exótica que nada tenía que ver con el tímido y delicado encanto de Bella. Había un mundo de diferencia entre las dos. ¡Y él las amaba!

Con la fotografía entre las manos, se ensimismó en la apasionada mirada de sus ojos azules y en ese instante sintió que ella le hablaba. Oyó que le decía que había llegado la hora de rehacer su vida, que no debía seguir llorando su pérdida. Y también le dijo que se diera prisa si no quería perder a la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

«Será una buena esposa para ti, Edward, buena para ti y buena para Alec. Quédate con ella. Tienes mi bendición».

Como si fuera así de fácil. Edward tenía miedo. Un hombre como él, un gigante de las finanzas, temía confesar a Bella que la amaba. ¿Por qué? Porque no sabría qué hacer si ella lo rechazaba.

La noche se le hacía interminable. Eran las once y media y todavía no había señales de Bella y Emmet.

Era casi medianoche cuando al fin llegaron. Edward se paseaba por el vestíbulo cuando oyó el coche y rápidamente fue a sentarse a la sala de estar. Dejó la puerta abierta y las luces encendidas para que supieran que estaba allí. Luego tomó un libro y fingió leer.

Bella había deseado que Edward estuviera ya en la cama. Había pasado una encantadora velada con Emmet. Tras haber aclarado que no habría romance entre ellos, ambos se relajaron, dispuestos a disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Y lo consiguieron.

—No esperábamos encontrarte aquí —dijo Emmet.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se levantó del sofá.

—No tenía sueño. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien? —preguntó con los ojos puestos en Bella.

Ella sabía que los había esperado deliberadamente y que intentaba saber si había sucumbido al encanto de Emmet.

—Maravillosamente bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —respondió él con una mirada muy afectuosa.

—Me alegro mucho —comentó Edward, con el ceño fruncido—. Bueno, me voy a dormir.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Emmet miró a Bella con aire interrogativo.

—Me parece que el hombre está celoso.

-No digas insensateces. Yo también me voy a la cama. Gracias por esta encantadora velada.

-¿No me das un beso de buenas noches? Ella sonrió, le puso las manos en los hombros y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Emmet.

—Buenas noches, preciosa.

Cuando Bella se volvió para salir de la habitación, notó que Edward se escabullía por el corredor hacia sus habitaciones.

Lentamente se desvistió y se encerró en el baño a prepararse para dormir.

Aunque no le sorprendió en absoluto que, minutos más tarde, Edward llamara a su puerta.


	13. Chapter 13

Mil perdones chicas por no actualizar tuve problemas de salud y después un accidente, pero ya estoy con el final de esta historia espero q les haya gustado voy a ver si le subo otra de mis historias pero no se para cuando porq aun estoy con mi rehabilitación por lo del accidente les mando un beso inmenso a todas y les digo algo

VIVAN LA VIDA A MIL POR HORAS XQ ES UNA SOLA Y NO SABEN CUANDO VA ACABAR.

Epilogo

No para, para no me digas absolutamente nada. Has venido a averiguar si me siento atraída hacia tu hermano no es asi?—le dijo sin nisiquiera anestesia al pobre hombre. Las palabras tan directas de Bella lo hicieron parpadear—. Si es así, pierdes tu tiempo porque mis sentimientos hacia Emmet nada tienen que ver contigo —añadió con firmeza.

-¿Así que lo encuentras atractivo? —Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó contra la puerta mientras la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los ojos de Bella relampaguearon con rabia.

—Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo.

-Quiero que sea asunto mío —replicó con firmeza.

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué te propones hacer? —preguntó cruzando también los brazos sobre el pecho.

No era fácil proyectar una imagen fría y distante vestida solamente con un camisón de algodón .

—No me marcharé hasta que me des una respuesta definitiva.

Bella le sostuvo su mirada por un instante. ¡Oh, Dios! Estaba magnífico. Lo único que deseaba era arrastrarlo a la cama y hacer el amor con él. Sentía en su ser la agonía del deseo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó él, acercándose un poco.

—No —respondió en tanto se maldecía por ser tan transparente—. ¿Por qué no me dejas sola de una vez?

—Porque tú me importas.

—¡Importar! —exclamó irritada—. No conoces el significado de esa palabra. A ti no te importa nadie. Ni siquiera te importó tu hijo hasta que estuviste a punto de perderlo.

Edward cerró los ojos un instante.

—Alec significa todo para mí —declaró con suavidad.

—No lo dudo. Pero nunca se lo demostraste. Nunca tenías tiempo para él. Los negocios siempre estaban primero.

-Ya no.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando me marche de aquí? ¿Conseguir otra niñera? ¿Olvidarte de lo que acabo de decirte? ¿Crees que vale la pena nadar en millones a expensas de la felicidad de tu hijo?

—No he venido a discutir sobre mi hijo.

-No, quieres saber lo que pienso sobre Emmet no? —la expresión de Bella se suavizó con una sonrisa soñadora—. Es encantador. Realmente me gusta. Me ha invitado a salir nuevamente.

Edward la miró con una dureza glacial.

—¿Y has aceptado?

-Claro que sí. Es una compañía maravillosa. Me hace olvidar todos mis problemas.

-¿Y qué problemas serían esos?

—Como si no los supieras —le lanzó Bella—. Problemas como que mi hijo fue secuestrado, como que todavía no tengo una casa donde vivir, como que estoy obligada a vivir con un hombre que solo quiere una aventura conmigo. ¿No te parece suficiente?

Cada uno de los problemas dio en el blanco. Bella lo vio parpadear con la boca convertida en una dura línea.

—Sí, veo que los tienes. Tal vez yo también me sienta contento cuando te hayas marchado.

Y sin más, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Al instante Bella quiso llamarlo, pero él ya había dado un portazo. ¡Maldición de hombre! Emmet estaba equivocado. Edward no estaba celoso. Sencillamente era un típo arrogante. Solo porque le pagaba estaba convencido de que ella era suya.

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos salió dispara hacia la puerta mientras decía….

—Edward, si piensas... ¡Emmet!

—¿Estás bien?

-Desde luego. ¿Por qué?

-Vi a mi hermano salir como un trueno. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Será mejor que entres —dijo con resignación mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él—. Tal como convinimos, intenté fingir que me gustabas. Todo se complicó. Dije cosas que no debí haber dicho. Y él acabó por marcharse. Edward no me ama, solo piensa que es mi dueño. No me quedaré más tiempo aquí. No puedo soportarlo más.

—¿Y dónde piensas ir?

—A casa de mi madre. Tendré que sacar a Benjamín del colegio, pero no hay más alternativa.

Emmet movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Esa no es la solución. Deben sentarse a conversar con claridad.

—No pienso decirle que estoy enamorada de él, si eso es lo que quieres.

Para ella habría sido una gran humillación. .

—Eres tonta. Una bella mujer, pero tonta.

Probablemente tenía razón. Sabía que se arrepentiría apenas se marchara de esa casa.

Bella durmió poco esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward y Emmet se marcharon a la oficina y los niños estuvieron preparados, Bella los hizo subir al coche. Primero dejó a Alec en el colegio, como siempre. Muy pronto Benjamín se dio cuenta de que volvían a casa.

-¿Has olvidado algo, mami?

—No, cariño. Iremos a visitar a tu abuela unos días. ¿No te parece divertido?

—¿Y no tendré que ir al colegio?

—No, pero yo me encargaré de tus lecciones, como antes.

—De acuerdo. Me gustan tus clases. ¿Alec vendrá con nosotros?

Mientras Bella hacía las maletas, Benjamín no dejó de hacer preguntas. Sue estaba triste por su partida y también por Edward.

-Él sabía que algún día tenía que marcharme, solo que no dije cuándo —explicó Bella.

—Se va a quedar muy triste. Tú eres lo mejor que le ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

—Si tú lo dices...

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Seattle. Bella no había anunciado su llegada a su madre, así que al verlos allí, el asombro inicial dio paso al deleite. Reene y Phill vivían en una casa alejada del pueblo Seattle,. Muy pronto, Ben fue a pasear con Phill.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —preguntó la madre mientras Bella deshacía las maletas. La hija se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Necesito un descanso y luego buscaré un nuevo empleo.

-¿Por qué te marchaste de la empresa? Me pareció que te gustaba tu trabajo y que disfrutaste tu viaje a Londres. Tu jefe te pagaba bien, ¿verdad?

Bella tenía más dinero en el banco de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.

—Muy bien. Pero no todo fue tan idílico como imaginas. Alguien amenazó con secuestrar a su hijo, por eso viajamos a Londres.

-¡Dios mío! No me lo habías contado. El niño y tú pudisteis correr peligro también.

Bella asintió.

-A Benjamín lo secuestraron por equivocación. Pero ya pasó todo, no te aflijas, mamá —dijo en tono casual para no alarmar a su madre.

La señora tuvo que sentarse al borde de la cama.

-Dime que no es cierto.

Cuando Bella terminó de contar la historia, Reene aún no podía aceptar lo que había sucedido a su precioso nieto.

—No te culpo por haber dejado a tu jefe. No es seguro trabajar para él.

—Hay algo más, mamá. El secuestro no es la razón de mi partida. Me enamoré de Edward Cullen.

La madre alzó las cejas.

—Ya veo. Eso complica las cosas. ¿Tengo razón al pensar que él no te corresponde?

—Todavía ama a su esposa fallecida.

—No es fácil enamorarse. Debería serlo, pero a menudo surgen complicaciones. Oh, Bella, te he echado tanto de menos.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora vamos a compensarlo, mamá.

Pero Bella no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

Al día siguiente, después de almuerzo, cuando su Phill y Benjamín se habían ido a pasear, se confió a su madre.

—Verás, mamá. Edward es el primer hombre que he querido de verdad. Sé que creí amar a Jacob y sufrí mucho cuando me abandonó, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no era amor. Era solo atracción física.

—¿Y no hay posibilidades de que Edward te corresponda?

-No, y debo aceptar que él no es para mí. Él quería una aventura y yo quiero más que eso.

-Desde luego que sí. Es mejor que lo olvides cuanto antes. Ah, el teléfono, excúsame querida.

Mientras su madre hablaba por teléfono, Bella fue a reunirse con su hijo y el esposo de su madre.

Cuando volvieron del paseo varias horas después, cansados pero contentos, encontraron a su madre de excelente humor. Le dio de cenar a Benjamín mientras canturreaba. Más tarde, tras llevarlo a la cama, anunció que saldría con su Phill a dar un paseo.

—Pero tú nunca sales de noche, mamá —dijo Bella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo —dijo Reene con una sonrisa—. Te dejé pastel de carne y ensalada en la nevera. No tardaremos mucho. Que lo pases bien.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Bella aún no tenía hambre, así que fue a sentarse al jardín posterior con un libro y no oyó que llamaban al timbre. No oyó nada hasta que de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien. Cuando alzó la vista y vio a Edward Cullen el corazón casi se le salió del pecho.

¿Quién le había informado de su paradero?

—Sue me ha echado un buen sermón.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente? —preguntó, sin invitarlo a sentarse.

—Que pensaba que yo te había tratado de modo despreciable y que no te culpaba por haberte marchado.

—No me dejaste más alternativa.

—Me dijo que era un estúpido por no haberte dicho que te amaba.

—Vaya, ¿para qué tendrías que haberlo hecho si no es cierto?

—Pero es cierto —replicó suavemente, con absoluta seriedad.

-¿Tú enamorado de mí? Desde luego que bromeas.

—No, hablo en serio.

—¿Se lo dijiste a mi madre? ¿Tú llamaste por teléfono? ¿Es por esto que ellos han ido a dar un paseo? Edward, no tienes derecho.

-Estoy desesperado —admitió, con una mueca de ironía.

—¿Y qué te contó mi madre de mis sentimientos?

—Nada; pero estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que debíamos hablar —admitió mientras arrastraba una silla y se sentaba frente a ella.

—Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiará las cosas. Aléjate de mí, Edward. Sé lo que buscas. ¿Por qué crees que me marché de tu casa?

—¿Y qué crees que busco en ti?

—Una aventura sin compromiso. Solo quieres mi cuerpo y una niñera para Alec.

—Tal vez, pero eso fue al principio —declaró. Bella frunció el ceño—Te deseaba intensamente, es cierto. Pero, sin darme cuenta, el deseo se convirtió en amor. El interés que has demostrado por Alec, como por tu propio hijo, despertó mi responsabilidad como padre. De pronto supe que te he amado siempre, pero intentaba negarlo desesperadamente.

—¿A causa de Tanya?

Edward asintió.

—Ha llegado la hora de dejar atrás el pasado. Bella lo miró atónita. No sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía si podía creerlo. Y Edward vio la duda en su rostro.

—Es la verdad, Bella.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Oí a Emmet decir a Sue dónde habías ido. Y luego busqué el número de teléfono de tu madre que quedó registrado en el mío. ¿Recuerdas que la llamaste antes de partir a Londres?

Bella cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los volvió a abrir vio la hermosa mirada de Edward que escrutaba su rostro con ansiedad.

Bella sintió que la embargaba la emoción y ya no pudo seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

—No tienes idea de las veces que he deseado que me amaras, Edward, y siempre pensaba que eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Creí que nunca dejarías de amar a Tanya.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —preguntó él, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¿No puedes adivinarlo?

-Creo que estás diciendo que tú también me amas.

-Sí, te amo —la respuesta de Bella fue casi un susurro.

Y entonces se abrazaron estrechamente, como dos almas perdidas en un espacio infinito que de pronto se habían encontrado.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que ella alzara la cabeza y Edward la besara suavemente.

—Dime que no estoy soñando —susurró Edward en su oído.

—No estás soñando. Soy yo la que sueño.

—Oh, no. Te amo, Bella. Te quiero mucho. Y te lo diré todos los días de mi vida.

Entonces sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso que pareció durar una eternidad.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Edward tomó las manos de la joven y se las llevó al pecho.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella? —preguntó, con un fulgor ardiente en sus maravillosos ojos esmeraldas.

Bella no tardó más de un segundo en tomar una decisión.

—Sí —susurró.

—Me dejaste hechizado desde el momento en que entraste en mi despacho por primera vez. No cambies nunca, y prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—¿Estas seguro de haber superado tu dolor por Tanya?

—Sí, yo te quiero de un modo muy diferente. Y te prometo que nunca te abandonaré como Jacob lo hizo.

—He superado lo de Jacob, Edward. Sucede que estaba asustada de mis propios sentimientos. No creía que tú podrías amarme del modo que yo te amaba a ti.

—¿Estás diciendo que me quieres desde hace tiempo?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa culpable.

—Como tú, aunque no estuve segura de mis sentimientos hasta después del secuestro de Benjamín. Por eso me marché. Oh, Edward. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida —murmuró mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Mi querida Bella, quiero agradecerte que me hayas demostrado que todavía puedo ser feliz y que tenemos un hermoso futuro por delante. Nos casaremos cuanto antes —murmuró entre besos—. No puedo esperar más.

Y tampoco ella. Finalmente había encontrado al hombre en quien podía confiar, que nunca la iba a defraudar. El hombre que cuidaría de ella por el resto de su vida. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Fin


End file.
